Fictober 2017 -Monster stories
by yin17
Summary: Colección de one shoots basadas en las palabras del Fictober 2017
1. La dignidad del domador

I. La dignidad de un domador

Palabra: Máquina

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no te rindes?

La habitación de la universitaria de pronto estaba hecha un caos, había herramientas por todas partes, cables, y todos los muebles estaban movidos de su lugar. Enfrente de la cama, había un joven domador que luchaba por salvar la dignidad que se suponía que aún tenía.

Luego de cinco horas de constante lucha no lograba entender cómo una simple máquina podía darle tanta batalla, desde Sinistro que algo no lo agotaba tanto, había podido con gorkas, domadores oscuros e incluso con Elena en algunas batallas, pero ahora una simple cafetera le estaba haciendo perder el control, las fuerzas, el "respeto de su amiga", su buena imagen y cordura.

-No te preocupes Elena, creo que al fin logré encontrar lo que estaba mal. Creo que es sin duda alguna, este cable que está haciendo un falso contacto.

\- ¡Un falso contacto! ¡No debiste estudiar geología! ¡El mundo perdió a un gran ingeniero o inventor!

\- ¡Muy chistosa! ¡Cuando estés tomando tu café caliente mientras estudias, sin tener que ir a la cafetería o a la tienda, veremos si aún te ríes!

Sí, es verdad, Zick no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero con las constantes quejas de su amiga sobre lo complicado que era conseguir su vital bebida para superar la época de parciales, su lado caballeroso no podía permitirlo. Creyó que, como decía siempre Leonard, su compañero de cuarto, todo se podía aprender viendo un tutorial en YouTube. ¡Definitivamente el "Usted mismo puede hacerlo" era la mentira más grande del mundo! Pero no, no sabía cómo, su imagen debía salir intacta.

\- ¿Aun está intentando arreglar esa vieja cafetera? – La tutora se sentó junto a la pelirroja en la cama.

\- Así es. Hasta ahora lleva cinco horas esto. – Suspiro aburrida la guardiana.

\- ¡Sí hasta ahora marcador ser cafetera 12, Zick cero!

\- ¡Bien, que se diviertan con eso, iré un momento a la ciudad suspendida!

\- ¡Qué te diviertas Jeanneline! – Elena se levantó a espaldas de su amigo. – Zick, es sábado, ya gastaste toda la mañana intentando arreglar esa cosa. ¡Ya déjala y vayamos a divertirnos, es claro que no podrás!

\- ¡Elena tener razón Zick, la cafetera ir ganando por mucho!

\- ¡Sí esto ya comienza a ser humillante! – El bombo más joven secundó al otro.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Ya sé que no me creen! ¡Pero no saldré de aquí hasta que logré hacer que esta maldita cafetera del demonio funcione! ¡Sí les digo que ya está por ser así, es porque así va ser!

El domador levanto furioso la cafetera y la azotó con fuerza en la mesa. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el botón de encendido se puso en rojo, dejando a todos atónitos, incluyendo al domador. Saliendo de su sorpresa, colocó la cafetera en la mesa, su sonrisa triunfante, brillaba con orgullo en su rostro.

-¿Qué se los dije? Yo siempre supe lo que estaba haciendo, sólo que era un proceso muy laborioso.

\- ¡Vaya bomba Zick! Aunque me cueste admitirlo, hiciste un gran trabajo.

\- Sí, bueno, pensaré en perdonarte luego de que me prepares una buena taza de…

E inesperadamente, la cafetera exploto y comenzó a prenderse en fuego. Nuevamente todos entraron en estado de shock, Zick rápidamente encerró a la máquina en una burbuja Dom.

-Bueno, la mala noticia, es que acabas de perder la apuesta y que me debes una cafetera pequeño chico listo, así no podré pedir la garantía.

\- ¡Lo siento… yo no quería…! – El peliazul bajo la cabeza rendido.

\- La buena noticia para mí, es que ahora deberás ser mi esclavo personal y traerme café siempre que lo desee, sin importar la hora que sea. ¡De ahora en adelante, tú serás mi cafetera!

Elena se acercó a Zick, tomo su barbilla, la estiro hacia ella y le dio un suave beso en la nariz, poniendo al domador, completamente colorado.

-Eso lo tomaré cómo una pequeña indemnización por los daños. – La pelirroja sonrió mientras tomaba el extintor.

cas fuerzas que tenían sus brazos.


	2. Deber civil

II. Deber civil

Palabra: Civil

Teddy Thaur caminaba por los pasillos de la antigua armería situada a las afueras de Wunderville, si bien los niños no eran lo suyo, el ser maestro domador le traía una pequeña satisfacción personal, después de todo, ¿Quién era el para privar al mundo de su conocimiento y experiencia en en domar monstruos?

Su clan era de los mejores y una acción tal como la docencia lo honraría a montones.

Mientras el maestro se trasladaba a su clase, pudo escuchar a un grupo de pequeños guardianes quejarse a coro, y a su joven maestra tratando de tranquilizarlos.

-¡Esa pequeña nariz de Patata que no puede con el grupo! ¡Bueno, no todos tienen el don, supongo! – El rubio se acercó a la puerta y observó desde afuera.

-¡Pero entonces que vamos a hacer!

\- ¡Yo ya había invitado a mi papá!

\- ¡Y yo a mi tutor!

\- ¡Yo ya tenía mi traje de Arthur más que listo! – Los niños alegaban.

\- ¡Calma mis pequeños guardianes! Ya encontraremos la solución, pero por lo pronto tendremos que cancelar, cómo apenas están instalando la energía en la nueva aula no puedo llevar una computadora y tendríamos que empezar en quince minutos.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices a tu novio el domador azul que descargue la pista?

\- No puedo comunicarme con Zick… ya no tengo datos y el está de viaje, y… Sara, ¡él no es mi novio!

\- ¡Pero tampoco lo negaste! – La pequeña guardiana en entrenamiento le sonrió pícaramente.

\- ¡Deja la negación de Elena de lado! ¡Necesitamos conseguir un pianista ya! – Un niño empujó a Sara hacia atrás.

\- Me temo que es inútil, Erik era el único que sabía tocar el piano, pero se fracturó la muñeca.

\- ¡Entonces lancémoslo a los mugalak en sacrificio!

\- _¡Sí! –_ Gritaron todos en coro, el pequeño antes mencionado, sólo se escondió detrás de Elena.

\- ¡Nadie sacrificará a nadie! Simplemente pospondremos la obra, saldré yo y hablaré con los padres de familia y asunto arreglado. Ahora vayan todos y pónganse su ropa normal.

\- ¡Tranquilos pequeños guardianes, yo soy la solución a sus problemas! – Teddy abrió la puerta de golpe.

\- ¿Quieres tu ser la ofrenda del mugalak? – La pelirroja rio.

\- ¡Sí por favor! – El pequeño fracturado hablo.

\- ¡No y no! ¡Soy el domador que estás buscando!

\- ¡No ella y Zick son novios!- Una pequeña demando desde el fondo.

\- En primera, Zick y Patata no soy pareja – Dijo el domador con molestia – Y quiero decir, que soy el pianista que a ustedes les hace falta para su obra escolar.

\- ¡No te creo eso de que seas pianista! ¡Tú no tienes ningún talento ni gracia!

\- Aunque lo dudes, tomaba clases con la tía Ermelia, ¿Recuerdas? Además sí que tengo muchos talentos, pero esos te los mostraré cuando no haya pequeños presentes.

\- ¡Muy gracioso! ¿Podrás aprenderte las canciones en diez minutos?

\- ¡Claro, sólo dame las partituras y una pequeña paga al terminar la función!

\- ¿Pequeña paga?

\- ¡Tendrás que invitarme a una cita!

\- ¡Olvídalo entonces!

\- ¿Un capuchino?

La guardiana vio con resignación la mirada de sus pequeños y asintió con fastidio.

-¡Excelente, dame las partituras! – Teddy arrancó de las manos de Elena las hojas.

\- Mu… muchas gracias Thaur, aunque me cueste admitirlo… nos salvaste.

\- ¡Bueno pequeña Patata, es mi trabajo, soy grandioso sabes!

\- ¡Bien niños vayan a terminar de arreglarse! – Los niños fueron a los baños corriendo. - Sólo una cosa, cómo es una representación debes disfrazarte como los niños, para que no desentones en el escenario.

\- ¡Ah no Patata, eso sí que no!

\- Bueno, entonces iré a cancelar.

\- ¡Espera… de acuerdo lo hare! ¿Dé qué es el estúpido disfraz?

\- ¡Ah ya verás, no es tan llamativo!

* * *

\- ¡Lo bueno es que según tú Patata no iba a llamar la atención! – Teddy vestido de espanta pájaros salió cómo pudo del baño, Elena se acercó para ayudarlo a subir al escenario, y aunque lo intentaba, no podía contener su risa.

\- Pie…piensa que lo haces… que lo haces por los niños… Además no te ves tan mal, digo te vez mejor que de costumbre. – Elena estalló en risas.

\- ¡Subiré al escenario antes de que me arrepienta!

Con una enorme destreza, el domador subió las pequeñas escaleras del escenario improvisado y se dejo caer en la silla frente al piano. Elena subió con el y comenzó a presentar la representación.

-Estimados tutores, domadores y autoridades que nos acompañan en esta noche, los guardianes en entrenamiento se enorgullecen en presentar la pequeña representación: "El papel de los guardianes en la guerra contra los domadores", ¡Gracias y que la disfruten!

- _¡¿La guerra de los domadores?! ¡Desgraciada Patata!_ – El rubio observó cómo todos los pequeños salían vestidos con ropas y armaduras de la época medieval.

Teddy tomó las partituras y comenzó a tocar las piezas a la perfección, impresionando a todos los presentes, e incluida la guardiana guía, a la cual admitiría cuanta falta le hizo, y lo linda que había crecido. Terminado el segundo acto, la sala se llenó de fuertes aplausos. Finalizada la obra, Elena llevo a todos devuelta al salón.

-¡Muchas felicidades mis pequeños guardianes! ¡Actuaron perfectamente!

- _¡Sí! / ¡Somos los mejores! / ¡Quiero ir al baño!_ – Le respondían los niños.

\- Ahora todos vayan a cambiarse y después a buscar a sus familias. – Los guardianes obedecieron, dejando a la pelirroja y al rubio a solas. – Bueno… Debo admitir que me impresionaste, ¡De verdad eres un gran pianista!

\- Sí, digamos que en ese entonces me metí en mi papel de alumno, aunque, tu me sorprendiste más a mi con tu pequeña treta.

\- ¡Lo siento, pero una oportunidad así no vuelve en milenios! – La guardiana se atacó de la risa. – Por cierto, aquí está tu capuchino, te lo ganaste, ¡Ya hablando enserio, muchísimas gracias! Incluso me hiciste sentir mal por mi pequeña treta.

\- Bien dígamos que es una de mil que te hice cuando niños.

\- ¡Me alegra mucho que hayas cambiado! ¡Creo que sigo siendo la misma inmadura!

\- Bueno, sí esa estuvo buena, aunque si vas a comenzar a ser bromista, tendré que ser yo quien te enseñé de tretas, tengo años de experiencia.

\- ¡Eso sí que me consta pues…! – Teddy jaló del cabello de Elena y le robó un rápido beso en los labios, dejando a la chica completamente en shock.

\- ¿Ves? ¡El mejor!

\- ¡Hola Elena! No alcancé a llegar a tiempo para la obra, ¿Cómo les fue? … ¿Teddy?

\- Bueno, sólo digamos que llegas tarde cómo siempre.

Teddy dio unas palmadas en el hombre a Zick mientras salía con una sonrisa triunfante, Zick miraba confuso a Elena, que aun no lograba salir de su trance. Bastó sólo un minuto para que el peliazul pudiera leer la mente de su amiga y estallará la bomba.


	3. Astucia y perseverancia

III. Astucia y perseverancia

Palabra: Avenida

-Ahora estás listo.

\- ¿Ya? ¿Estás segura? ¿No podemos tener unas cuantas clases teóricas más?

\- Sí no lo intentas pequeño domador cobarde, jamás lo lograrás.

\- ¡Sí, pero… para eso estarás tú!

\- No, yo no podré estar siempre contigo, así que más vale que aprendas a defenderte por ti mismo, ante todo.

\- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso, siempre vas a estar conmigo! Además, ¡Yo no… no estoy listo! ¡Elena lo del campus!

\- ¡Ezekiel Zick toma las llaves y maneja que tengo que ir a un lugar! ¡Ya!

\- ¡De acuerdo, pero que quede en constancia que eres tu quien me esta obligando!

De los dormitorios salió un par de bombos corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Esperen! ¡Bombo y Bombolo quieren ir con ustedes!

\- ¡Claro, pero en la parte de atrás, Zick va a conducir hoy! – Terminada la frase de Elena, los monstruos regresaron tan pronto cómo habían llegado.

-¡Toma lo necesitarás! – Bombolo escupió un casco y cayó directo en las manos de Elena.

\- ¡Lo ves! –

\- ¡Ignora eso y sube al auto! ¡Ahora! – La guardiana se sentó cómo copiloto.

Zick subió al auto a regañadientes, ambos se pusieron los cinturones y Zick arrancó algo nervioso.

-Bien, ¿A dónde vamos? ¿A practicar en el parque del campus?

\- No, probaremos algo nuevo para que recuperes tu confianza. Ve derecho y luego a l aizquierda. – El chico obedeció y siguió las instrucciones, no gustandole a donde estaban llegando.

\- Elena, estamos saliendo del campus…

\- ¡Así es! Yo creo que ya estás listo para las grandes ligas, me llevarás a la central de autobuses, mis padres vinieron de visita, vamos a recogerlos. – Zick se frenó de golpe.

\- ¡Oh no Elena, eso sí que no! ¡Para ir a la central hay que pasar por las vías rápidas! ¿Qué quieres morir?

\- No, y también te advierto que te mataré sí chocas este auto de renta, el mío aun no sale del taller.

\- ¡Elena la semana pasada choqué con el poste de luz de la escuela! ¡No lo haré!

\- ¡Sí lo harás! No te vas a rendir por un simple accidente… ¿O es que no eres lo suficientemente capaz? A mí me duele mi tobillo y no puedo conducir, sí no lo eres dime para llamarle a Teddy…

\- ¡Qué sí no! ¡No lo necesitas para nada!

Zick pisó a fondo el acelerador y tomo la ruta rápida por la avenida principal. Sin que el domador lo notará Elena sonrió un poco, definitivamente su amigo ya estaba recuperando su confianza, pero su sonrisa se fue borrando de poco en poco, viendo la aguja de la velocidad subir cada vez más.

-¡Zick creo que ya es suficiente, baja un poco la velocidad, cambia de velocidad!

\- No, así está bien.

\- ¡No podrás manejarlo!

\- ¡Acabas de decír que estoy listo!

\- ¡Pues entonces deja de acelerar!

\- ¡Déjame manejar ami gusto! Sólo avísame cuando tenga que dar vuelta.

\- Era en esa.

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?

\- ¡Pues no me lo pedíste!

\- ¡Yo no se llegar a la central en auto! ¡Eres tú la que lleva viviendo aquí más tiempo!

\- ¡Pues sólo sigue adelante, creo que hay un retorno en 500 metros! ¡Y deja de gritarme!

\- ¡Yo no veo ningún retorno!

\- ¡Era ese que acabamos de pasar! ¡Te dije que bajarás la velocidad!

\- ¡Es vía rápida tengo que ir a esa velocidad Patata! – Pero conforme fueron avanzando, tuvo que ir frenando, los sonidos de de claxons se hicieron presentes.

\- ¡Perfecto un embotellamiento! ¡Ahora vamos a llegar tade, y tu sabes cómo se pone mi mamá cuando la hacemos esperar!

\- ¡Pues lo siento porque todo salió según mis planes, yo quería pasarme la vuelta, dos veces, yo quería llegar a donde esta el embotellamiento! ¡Por qué por supuesto yo quería manejar!

\- ¡Pues yo sólo quería enseñarte a conducir! ¡No sabía que eras tan pésimo alumno!

\- ¡Pues tu eres peor maestra, eres necia y no escuchas! ¡Te dije que yo no quería que no estaba listo, pero tu nunca escuchas!

\- ¡Se acabo no voy a escucharte más!

\- ¿A sí, que harás? ¿Te vas a ir?- La chica abrió la puerta y se bajo a mitad de avenida - ¿Elena? ¡Elena vuelve aquí que no sé como llegar al campus! ¡Elena!

* * *

Basada en una vieja anécdota familiar…


	4. Hasta el último suspiro

IV. Hasta el último suspiro

Palabra: Hospital

-¡Están listos! ¡Yo no pude dormir de la emoción!

\- ¿Emocionado? ¡Más bien estoy a punto de un colapso! ¡Va a ser a mí a quien metan al quirófano, y no cómo cirujano!

\- Sí, digamos que no es mi día preferido.

\- ¡Vamos chicos para esto es que estamos estudiando! ¡Nuestra primera vez en el quirófano! ¡Además tranquilícense, sólo vamos a ser observadores! – La pelirroja terminaba de meter su cabello tras la gorra azul.

\- Muy bien chicos, vamos a repartirnos. Jennifer.

\- Sí.

\- Tu ayudaras en la cirugía menor, una extracción de vesícula.

\- ¡Genial! … supongo.

\- Ross. ¿Ross? – Elena empujó a su amigo al frente.

\- Aquí profesor, doctor…- Dijo completamente nervioso.

\- A ti te toca asistir a un parto de gemelos.

\- ¡Parto! ¡Y de gemelos! ¿No preferiría a Elena, su mejor estudiante para ello?

\- ¿Tú crees que sería lo mejor?

\- Sí doctor.

\- ¡Pues… no! ¡Ve al quirófano tres ahora! ¡A ti Elena, te tengo una misión muy importante!

\- ¡Usted dígame doctor!

\- Tu irás a la operación de lo que parece ser un accidente automovilístico. La operación parece ser algo riesgosa, ¿Crees poder?

\- ¡Cuente conmigo doctor Liam!

* * *

La futura doctora fue rápidamente a esterilizarse, calmo su emoción y se concentró para lo que venía, tratando de recordar cuanta cosa podía de todas sus clases y libros. Cubrió su rostro con el cubre bocas y se preparó para ingresar al quirófano donde el paciente esperaba inconsciente. Al entrar, Elena se quedo petrificada de la impresión…

-Signos vitales, en riesgo, la presión continua bajando, aparente hemorragia en el abdomen izquierdo, debemos revisar posible daños en los intestinos. ¡Hay que darnos prisa! ¿Encontraron su tipo de sangre?

\- Hicimos pruebas, pero no reacciona a las pruebas. Tampoco encontramos ninguna identificación, estaba cerca de la universidad de Wunderville.

\- Ezekiel Zick, ese es su nombre, es amigo mío.

\- ¿Y tú sabes su tipo de sangre?

\- Sí, pero… tiene un trastorno, no es de los grupos sanguíneos comunes. - ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? – Necesito encontrar a sus padres, es la única solución.

\- Pues lo que es seguro es que debemos movernos ya doctor. – La enfermera les mostro que el pulso bajaba a cada segundo.

\- Enfermera venga rápidamente a ver los resultados sanguíneos. Elena tú cuídalo y avísanos de cualquier cosa.

\- Sí doctor.

El doctor salió. Elena estaba clara de lo que debía hacer. Con decisión y confianza, desconectó a su mejor amigo de todos los aparatos que lo estaban cuidando, tomo los que necesitaba y salió de quirófano a toda prisa. Mientras se iba, cubriendo a ambos, llamó por su celular a su única esperanza en aquella tortuosa situación.

* * *

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

\- ¡No tengo idea Teddy, cuando llegue ya estaba así!

\- ¡No es más peligroso sí nos lo llevamos!

\- ¿Qué quieres que les diga cuando vean que nos es humano? Los distraje lo más que pude, ¡debemos irnos de inmediato a la ciudad suspendida del centro de Wuwun-Si ya!

\- De acuerdo.

El domador pisó a fondo, el auto se movía a toda prisa esquivando a todo el tráfico, ¡Sí debía llover, por qué debía ser en ese día! ¡Por que justo cuando necesitaban llegar a toda costa!

Mientras se trasladaban, Elena seguía cuidando los signos vitales del domador, ¡Cómo resolver la falta de sangre sí el era el único ser en tenerla! ¡Cómo odiaba el hecho de que fuera un híbrido hijo único en ese momento! Lo único a lo que atinó a deducir es que necesitaba de sus padres. Los llamó a ambos y prometieron verla tan pronto los flyvans lo permitieran .

Después de veinte minutos que parecieron una eternidad, Zick, Elena y Teddy lograron llegar a la ciudad suspendida por la única entrada permitida de usar durante el día, el gran edificio abandonado.

-¡Corre y busca a este hank, el fue el que atendió a Zick cuando era bebé! ¡Yo mientras prepararé este lugar para usarlo como quirófano!

Le entregó a Teddy una tarjeta y él salió en búsqueda del doctor. La guardiana comenzó desinfectando todo cuanto pudo y reconectando al domador, sus signos empeoraban, ya no había más tiempo. Elena pensó fríamente, nunca había operado a nadie en su vida, pero no había ya más opción. Comenzó con una incisión en el lado del costado donde estaba la hemorragia, dio con ella. Con decisión continuo el proceso.

-¡Teddy! ¿Dónde están Elena y Zick? – Los Zicks habían llegado en busca de su hijo.

\- En el viejo edificio, el doctor dice que necesitará de su sangre para poder operarlo. Vengan conmigo.

Ambos obedecieron y el doctor monstruo se dirigió a donde estaba la guardiana, para sorpresa suya, ya operando. Luego de cuatro horas de tensión, el doctor salió al encuentro del matrimonio y Teddy con noticias para ellos.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo? – Greta se adelantó en preguntar.

\- Estable, pero aun es peligroso saber. Elena lo esta cuidando. Aunque fuera su primera operación, debo decir que hizo un excelente trabajo, supo que hacer en el momento justo, pese a que era un ser querido al que estaba operando. Aun así, debo tenerlo en observación. Cómo el no puede volverse invisible, lo dejaremos ahí para su seguridad.

\- ¡Muchas gracias doctor Van-Hank! – Zob le dio la mano.

\- ¿Podemos verlo?

\- Sí señora, pero no hagan mucho ruido.

La pareja subió al piso más alto, encontraron a Zick durmiendo tranquilamente, ajeno a todo lo que había sucedido, y frente a él, estaba Elena, Zob pudo sentir cuan exhausta estaba la chica. Manchas de sangre había en su traje azul, y una coleta recogía su cabello. Estaba de pie vigilante, atenta, cuidando de su mejor amigo, cuyo único trabajo ahora, era el de inhalar y exhalar.

-¡Elena!

\- ¡Greta, Zob! – La pareja cubrió a la chica en un abrazo, el cual, reparó toda la angustia que los tres habían sentido las últimas horas.

\- Zick ya está estable, al igual que sus signos vitales. Es cuestión de ver su evolución.

\- Lo sabemos, el doctor nos lo dijo al salir… ¡Jamás podremos pagarte el que salvarás a nuestro hijo! – Greta volvió a abrazarla.

\- ¡No tienen que hacerlo! ¡Jamás permitiré que le suceda nada malo! ¡Lo prometo!

\- Lo sabemos, y por eso nos sentimos afortunados de tenerte con nosotros. – Zob puso su mano en el hombro de la muchacha. – Serás una excelente doctora.

\- Muchas gracias. Ahora lo que nos falta por descubrir, es la manera en la que este joven se lastimó de esa manera, sin duda alguna, tenía marcas de garras en su costado.

\- ¡Tendré que dar una pequeña investigación por la zona!

\- ¡Zob no vayas a hacer nada imprudente! ¡No quiero tener que cuidar de ti también!

\- Tranquila Greta, iré con Terence y Teddy.

\- ¡Ese es justo mi punto!

\- Tranquilos por favor… mis padres están de visita en la ciudad, ¿Por qué no van y se quedan con ellos? Ya les hablé y los están esperando.

\- ¡No puedo hija, tengo que cuidar a Zick!

\- ¡Por favor Greta, ve y descansa! Deja que yo lo cuide esta noche, sí algo pasa yo sabré que hacer! ¡Tu me relevas en la mañana que el este mejor y tu más descansada! Sirve que detienes a Zob de hacer algo.

\- Bueno…yo…

\- ¡Ya escuchaste a la doctora Patata amor, vámonos! – Zob abrazó a su mujer y se la llevo a regañadientes, no sin antes, dale un beso en la frente a su hijo.

* * *

Luego de cenar la comida que Greta le había llevado, Elena se sentó frente a Zick. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Estaba demasiado más pálido de lo normal y grandes ojeras había bajo sus ojos, pero sin duda alguna, el ya estaba mucho mejor. Las manos de la chica jugaban con los cabellos desordenados de la frente del domador, y una lágrima cayo en medio de ellos.

-¡Sí que me asustaste estúpido! – Intentó contener las lágrimas que querían salir… al fin la adrenalina había terminado. Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la frente, cuando iba a levantarse, una mano tomó la suya. - ¡Zick!

-No recuerdo que pasó… pero creo que estoy en deuda contigo de nuevo. – Dijo con débil voz.

\- Sólo digamos que la más grande, y que me diste el susto de mi vida… ¡Estúpido! – El domador la acercó lentamente a él y la abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que tenían sus brazos.


	5. Melodía de antaño

V. Melodía de antaño

Palabra: Conservar

Las labores de la casa habían sido asignadas para todos. Cada miembro de la familia estaba haciendo los labores matutinos de aquel sábado en el tranquilo oasis Barrymore. Cuidando que nadie la siguiera, una pequeña niña subió las escaleras sigilosamente. Caminó a través de los pasillos y entro en la cuarta puerta, abriéndola lo más lento que podía. Una vez ahí, se dirigió directamente al tocador, abrió el tercer cajón y puso en sus manos el objeto que con tanto anhelo buscaba.

-¡Aquí esta mi tesoro! – La niña giró la cuerda y disfruto de ver salir a la bailarina del interior de la pequeña caja, la melodía que emitía la caja le transmitía una paz inexplicable, algo difícil de encontrar con tanta gente en el oasis.

La pequeña rubia se dejó llevar al compás de la melodía, imaginando ser ella aquella hermosa muñequita.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con la caja de música de mi mamá? – Zob entró inesperadamente, lo cual provocó que la niña se tropezará de un susto y cayera sobre la caja musical. - ¿Ya viste lo que hiciste? ¡Se le salieron las tuercas y ya no suena! ¡La rompiste!

\- ¡Yo… yo no quería! ¡De verdad!

\- ¡Ahora vas a hacer que nos castiguen a los dos!

\- ¡Lo siento de verdad! ¡Yo la pagaré!

\- ¿A sí? ¿Con qué dinero?

\- Tengo algo ahorrado, acompáñame con el señor de las antigüedades.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Por favor Zob!- ¿Qué tendrían esos grandes ojos marrones que siempre lo convencían? Sabía que estaría en problemas y grandes, ¡Ese era el tesoro de la abuela!

\- ¡Pues ya que! – El pequeño domador suspiró resignado.

Greta se escondió en su overol la cajita rota y junto a Zob fueron a la habitación de ella. Con dolor, tomo su alcancía de Bombo que había hecho con su padre y la rompió en pedazos.

-¡Aquí está el dinero, ahora vamos antes de que cierren!

Los dos bajaron las escaleras con cara de culpabilidad, mirando por ambos lados, cuando abrían la puerta una voz maternal los detuvo en seco.

-¿A dónde van tan temprano?

\- ¡Hola mamá! Bien… Zob y yo íbamos a… a… - La rubia le dio un codazo al domador pidiéndole ayuda.

\- Ah… por pan, sí papá quiere pan para la comida.

\- ¿Qué extraño? Ni María ni Ezeria me mencionaron nada. Bueno vayan con cuidado.

\- ¡Por supuesto tía Thessa!

Los niños suspiraron aliviados y salieron rápida antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerlos de nuevo.

-¡Hola señor Arthur! – Sonrió Greta al entrar.

\- ¡Pero sí es la pequeña Greta! ¡Y no viene sola! ¡Zob estás creciendo rápidamente! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

\- ¿Usted repara cosas?

\- Eso depende pequeño, ¿A qué nos estamos refiriendo?

\- A esto – Entregó la pequeña.

\- ¡Pero sí esto es antiquísimo! Esta hecha de caoba y tiene pequeños acabados en oro. ¡Es valiosísima! ¡Y por suerte, sí si tiene reparación! Sólo habrá que cambiarle unas cuantas piezas.

\- ¡Excelente! ¿Escuchaste eso Zob? ¡Estamos salvados! – Greta abrazo a Zob y rápidamente tomo las monedas de su bolsillo. – Aquí tiene comience con ella ahora mismo.

\- ¡Pero hija sí estos son $120!

\- ¡Lo sé me costó mucho ahorrarlo, pero lo necesito para ahora mismo!

\- No, no me estás comprendiendo. La reparación vale al menos $1300.

\- ¡Qué! ¡Yo no tengo tanto dinero! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

\- Lo siento Gretita, aunque quisiera, en la tienda no voy a poder pagar la pieza con esto. Lo siento, por que en verdad era preciosa.

\- Lo sé. Gracias de todos modos. – La niña suspiro con tristeza y salió por la puerta. – ¡Ahora si estoy frita! Además, esa pertenecía originalmente a tu abuela. Le encantaba a tu mamá.

\- Ya, tranquila, se que mi mamá podrá llegar a entender que fue un real accidente, te quiere mucho, no creo que te castigue.

\- Tal vez ella no, pero mis papás sí.

\- Bueno, de ellos no puedo decirte nada. – Greta suspiró aun más y Zob continuó. - ¿Por qué no la dejas en su lugar? Podemos fingir que fue Bombo, de él es bastante creíble.

\- No, no haré que el pague por mis errores. No quiero echar a perder el día. Veré si puedo repararla esta noche cuando todos duerman, y si no, en la mañana hablaré con nuestros padres.

\- ¿Sabes? Eso es muy valiente de tu parte.

\- Gracias. – La guardiana en entrenamiento le sonrió y subió desganada a su habitación.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad en el oasis. Cuando cayó la tarde y Zob volvía de sus deberes con los vecinos, se percató de que sus zapatos habían sido hurtados, conociendo al atracador, se fue rápidamente a perseguirlo a su guarida.

Toda la casa se lleno de la risa y los gritos de ambos, hasta que cuando el domador iba bajando por las escaleras fue detenido por su padre, que estaba atacado de la risa.

-¿Pero que haces hombre? ¡Y descalzo!

\- ¡Es Bombo papá! ¡Otra vez con lo de mis zapatos!

\- Recuerda lo que te enseñé, usa el tono.

\- ¡Es verdad!... ¡Bombo, detente ahí! – Y contra su voluntad, el gordo monstruo se detuvo en el acto. – Y ahora dame mis zapatos, los dos pares.

\- ¡No ser justo! ¿Por qué mi estar entregando? ¡Mi no querer!

\- ¡Adoro ser un domador!

\- ¡Es grandioso! ¡Ya verás cuando tengas tus propios hijos y los entrenes tu también!, ¿Por cierto de dónde vienes tan lleno de tierra? ¿Estuviste cazando monstruos a escondidas?

\- ¡Ojalá, pero no! Vengo de casa de la vecina Smirnov, estuve podando su césped.

\- ¡Ah es verdad! ¿Aun sigues ahorrando para tu bicicleta verdad?

\- ¡Sí y con lo que me pago hoy ya solo me faltan $200! ¡Sólo como un mes de trabajo más!

\- Sí, tu mamá te dio permiso sólo si trabajabas por el dinero para comprarla, ¿cierto?

\- Ah si es, Greta intento ayudarme, pero no la dejo.

\- Bueno, ¿Podrías atar mis agujetas?

\- ¿Tus agujetas?

\- Sí hijo. ¡Sólo hazlo! – Zob se agachó extrañado de la petición de su padre y lo hizo. - ¡Ya esta papá!

\- ¡Bien, aquí tienes tus $200 por el trabajo que me acabas de hacer! – Al poner el dinero en la mano de su hijo, sus pequeños ojos cafés se iluminaron.

\- ¡Gracias papá! ¡Al fin los tengo! ¡Iré a revisar!

El peliazul voló a hacia su habitación, rompió su alcancía de bobak y emocionado contaba su dinero que, con tanto trabajo, ahorró por ocho meses.

-¡1230, 1245, 1260, 1280 y 1300! ¡Lo hice! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Greta! ¡Greta!- Corrió ahora a la habitación de a lado y la abrió de golpe - ¡Greta mira ya tengo todo el dinero para mi…!

Pero la dueña de la habitación estaba profundamente dormida en su escritorio. Frente a ella estaba la caja de herramientas de su padre y la cajita musical. Se notaba en su rostro que había estado llorando. El pequeño domador suspiro, la gran sonrisa que tenía se borró en segundos, tomo con cuidado cada pieza de la cajita musical y la guardó en su mochila. Sabiendo que se odiaría por el resto de su vida, salió de prisa para rogarle al señor Arthur que reparará la cajita. _Hay veces en la vida que las elecciones están más que claras, ella lo hubiera hecho por mi_ \- Pensó.

* * *

La guardiana en entrenamiento pasaba el sacudidor por toda la habitación, y de vez en cuando se detenía a admirar las fotografías que estaban expuestas, de pronto, la caja musical llamó su atención. Oprimió el botón y la melodía la hizo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el sonido.

-¿Es una hermosa melodía no es cierto?

\- ¡Greta! Lo siento, ¡es que está preciosa! – La niña la veía hasta el más mínimo detalle.

\- Lo se. Cuando era pequeña era mi objeto favorito en el mundo, perteneció a la madre de Ezeria, el abuelo de Zick.

\- ¡Wow, entonces es antiquísima!

-Sí. ¿Te gusta?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- Entonces puedes llevarla contigo.

\- ¡Pero Greta! ¿No acabas de decir que es de la tatarabuela de Zick? ¡Es algo muy importante para la familia! Y menos que nunca, podría llevármela a casa.

\- ¡Ahora más que nunca debes hacerlo! Elena, eres igual de importante para esta familia.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Por algo te escogí cómo mi sucesora en la familia Barrymore! Así cómo María me la dio de regalo de graduación, hoy te la doy a ti, cómo regalo de mudanza… y para que… no nos olvides… nosotros no lo haremos…

\- ¡Oh Greta! ¡Por supuesto que no los olvidaré jamás! ¡Muchas gracias!

Y la bailarina siguió girando… al igual que los ciclos repitiéndose siempre.


	6. La debilidad del domador

VI. debilidad del domador

Palabra: Disco duro

No perdió el poco tiempo que tenía. Abrió su bolsa y sacó el disco duro que tanto trabajo le había costado obtener. ¡Cómo es que un aparato de 1TB podía llegar a costarle la vida a tantas personas!

Tan pronto lo tuvo en sus manos, lo conectó a la computadora recién hurtada. Lo conectó y espero con paciencia que se cargaran los archivos que abrirían los ojos a los enigmas que buscaba resolver. ¡Y de pronto ahí estaban! Fotos, cifras, direcciones, se dio cuenta de que tenía todo lo que buscaba. Con un poco de osadía, abrió de nuevo su mochila para buscar más ayuda. Pero justo cuando la tenía en las manos, un rayo de energía chocó con la pantalla de la laptop, haciendo que el aparato se achicharra al instante.

-Nunca debí subestimarte pequeña guardiana, los más inofensivos, o quienes aparentan serlo, suelen ser los más letales.

-Así es, es un error muy común entre los enemigos de Zick.

\- ¡Lo sé! Me preparé con cuidado para hacer mi pequeño movimiento, estudié a cada uno de mis antecesores y a cada uno de mis adversarios, pero al parecer, cometí ese pequeño error contigo.

\- ¡Bueno, el primer paso es reconocerlo!

Elena desconecto el disco duro, rogando por que la información en él se mantuviera intacta, se levantó del escritorio y salió esquivando los rayos que su enemigo le lanzaba. Se culpaba mentalmente una y otra vez. Tal vez, tan sólo tal vez, Zick tenía un poco de razón esta vez y no debió haber venido sola. Aun así, ya no había marcha atrás, ella ya estaba ahí, y lo único que podía hacer era defender aquel disco duro, posiblemente ahora dañado, que contenía la solución a sus problemas.

Cuando llegó al final de aquel largo pasillo, vio un elevador, oprimió muchas veces el botón, el reloj corría y este no se abría.

\- ¿Dónde estás mi bella guardiana? ¿Por qué no hablamos un momento? Tú y yo somos bastante parecidos, lo único que queríamos, era ser buenos médicos, proteger a las creaturas de este mundo monstruoso que sólo ojos privilegiados cómo los nuestros pueden ver.

La voz penetrante de aquel chico se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, y por más que trataba de poner atención, la guardiana no era capaz de saber de dónde provenía. El camino por el ascensor fue inútil, tenía que salir de aquel edificio a como diera lugar, tratando de esconderse, busco las escaleras, pero no lograba dar con ellas.

-Tu sabes tan bien cómo yo que para que la medicina tenga avances, necesitamos hacer pequeños… sacrificios, es el costo del progreso, el dolor y la muerte de unos cuantos domadores para el futuro bienestar de eternidad de generaciones. No puedes detener el progreso de la ciencia por el apego que tienes a este híbrido.

- _¡Con un maldito demonio! ¿Dónde están las estúpidas escaleras?_

El corazón de Elena latía cada vez más aprisa, la voz estaba cada vez más cercana, sabía que, si la encontraba, sería el fin para todos. La sombra que la seguía desapareció repentinamente. Conociendo el poder de telepatía de su adversario, sabía que debía controlar sus pensamientos, para él era cómo gritarle su ubicación.

No tenía otra opción, entro a la puerta que estaba frente a ella. Era otra oficina. Entró a sentadillas y se escondió de cubículo en cubículo. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear, eso sólo podía significar una cosa… él estaba ahí. Los sentidos de la chica estaban más alter que nunca. Todo estaba en un inquietante silencio. Lo único que escuchaba eran los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Una sombra fue recorriendo el camino que ella había tomado segundos antes, lo único que atinó a hacer, fue a avanzar por los cubículos contrarios cada que la luz se apagaba.

-Mi pequeña doctora…sal y ayuda a tu pobre paciente…

Estaba por conseguirlo, estaba finalmente junto al cubículo de al lado de la puerta, tendría que esperar únicamente a que la luz se apagará de nuevo. Y así fue, tan pronto cómo el foco parpadeo de nuevo, ella ya había saltado afuera, pero, cuando ya se sentía libre, el timbre de su teléfono celular la traicionó. Irónicamente, era Zick quien llamaba.

-¡Ahí estás maldita!

El domador oscuro traspasó todos los cubículos que los separaban y le lanzó un veloz rayo, la guardiana logró esquivarlo ágilmente y regresó de nuevo al eterno pasillo, de pronto, se sintió aliviada, el elevador al fin había abierto sus puertas, ahí podría finalmente pedirle ayuda a su amigo el domador. Una vez dentro logro calmarse un poco y contestar la llamada.

-Elena, ¿Dónde estás? Fui a buscarte a tu cuarto y…

\- Escúchame por un momento…

\- ¡Te escuchas alterada!... ¿Elena dónde estás? ¡No me digas que fuiste a…!

\- Sí, aquí estoy, no hay tiempo para reproches, tengo las pruebas que necesitábamos, pero es una trampa. Llama a Teddy y dile que él es quien tiene que venir por mí.

\- ¿Cuál es la dirección exacta?

\- Es en el centro de Wunderville en…

El elevador se abrió en la parte de abajo y Elena se dirigió a la puerta principal de cristal, levantó la mirada y vio un rayo Dom reflejado en el que se dirigía hacia ella. Esta vez no pudo esquivarlo, el hábil domador logró darle en el tobillo izquierdo y la hizo caer de lleno al suelo.

\- ¿Elena? Dame la dirección exacta que ya vamos por allá. - La voz de Zick se escuchaba a lo lejos por el celular. - ¿Elena? ¿Elena? ¡Responde!

Elena se levantó algo aturdida del suelo y nuevamente intentó escapar, con todas sus fuerzas, tomó un pequeño mueble que estaba en la recepción y logró darle un golpe a su atacante. Corrió rápidamente mientras que el domador oscuro se recuperaba. La voz de angustia de Zick se escuchaba aun por el teléfono que ella llevaba en la mano. Elena finalmente logró llegar a su destino, tomo el pomo de la puerta, cuando sintió un dolor indescriptible en la espalda… grandes garras se encajaron en ella y la hicieron retroceder hacia atrás… de nuevo al suelo. Podía sentir la sangre que corría de su espalda y cómo los ojos se le comenzaban a nublar. Lo último que vio fue al domador oscuro sonreírle con malicia mientras se agachaba a tomar el disco duro de su mochila.

\- ¡Elena por favor responde! – La voz de Zick aun podía escucharla por teléfono. - El domador se lo quitó de las manos y hablo en su lugar.

\- Ella está muy… indispuesta por ahora joven domador.

\- ¿Vladimir? ¡Sí te has atrevido a ponerle una mano encima!

\- Digamos que sí, si me atreví… así como ella se atrevió a venir aquí sin invitación, te espero. – El domador colgó el teléfono y se acercó al rostro de la guardiana. - ¡Pobre de mi pequeña, deberás vivir con la carga de ser siempre el punto débil del domador… bueno, eso sí sobrevives a hoy!

Después… todo lo que ella vio eran sus párpados.


	7. Los dueños del cielo

VII. Los dueños del cielo

Palabra: Paracaidista

Greta siempre le decía que era un estúpido sin noción de la realidad, la verdad, en un día como hoy, ya estaba comenzando por darle la razón.

\- ¡3000 metros de distancia entre nosotros y el suelo! ¿No es genial?

\- No cuando tenemos que llegar al suelo.

\- ¡Oh vamos pequeño Zoby! ¿No me digas que Gretita tiene razón y eres un cobarde? Sí no me equivoque y debería haberte llevado a una granja.

\- ¡No soy ningún gallina! ¡Claro que lo haré! Es sólo que pienso sí… ¿Y sí no se abren los paracaídas? ¿O sí no caemos en dónde debemos caer?

\- ¡Cálmate muchacho tu amigo tiene razón, he atendido a 51 muchachos y a 48 le ha ido perfecto! – El instructor hablo desde el fondo.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que les ocurrió a los otros tres?

\- No querrás saberlo estando aquí.

\- Suficiente, me voy a casa. – El adolescente se agachó por su mochila y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

\- ¡Zob ya estamos aquí no seas un cobarde! ¡Batallé mucho para que mi tío nos dejará entrar! Además, todos los de la secundaria están en la pista esperando. Quedarás cómo un cobarde si bajo solo yo.

\- ¿En qué momento invitaste a la escuela Terence?

\- Cobre la entrada, necesitábamos algo de dinero.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido, probablemente Greta esta entre ellos e irá corriendo a decirle a mis padres!

\- Ves, ya nada puede salir mal relájate y disfruta del paisaje.

El rubio empujó al chico juguetonamente y este cayó al suelo, rompiendo algo de su mochila. Después del sonido de cristal roto, una luz iluminó la mochila del joven domador y de ella salió una enorme creatura que él conocía bastante bien.

\- ¡Bombo que hacías enlatado en mi mochila! – Susurró el domador.

\- ¿Un bombo? – El rubio lo miraba con admiración.

\- ¿Puedes ver al monstruo? – Zob se sorprendió aún más.

\- ¡Claro todos los domadores podemos hacerlo!

\- Terence Thaur… ¡Claro debí suponer que pertenecías al clan! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eres un domador cómo yo?

\- Bueno, quería saber cuánto tiempo te tomaba descubrir el misterio, y, a decir verdad, eres bastante lento. Yo lo supe desde que te conocí, ese día que defendías a Greta en los pasillos, tus ojos estaban rojizos.

\- ¡Es genial, nunca había conocido a ningún otro domador que no fuera de mi familia!

\- ¡Qué genial! ¡Una bella reunión! – Bombo aplaudía.

\- Lo que me recuerda, ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías en un dombox en mi mochila?

\- ¡No mí no saber nada! ¡Bombo jamás decir!

\- ¡Qué lástima, ya que te iba a dar mis tenis viejos, esos tan sudados de gimnasia…!

\- ¡Greta sospechar que ibas a hacer cosa estúpida y pedirle a Ezeria que enlatarme para proteger!

\- ¡Oh esa metiche ya vera cuando llegue a casa! ¡Su colección de muñecas tendrá una linda visita al inodoro!

\- ¡Mi ganar zapatos! ¡Mi ganar, mi ganar!

El bombo comenzó a saltar emocionado de arriba abajo, una alarma se encendió y el instructor que momentos antes estaba sentado en el fondo se acercó a los domadores.

\- ¡Chicos parece que tenemos una turbulencia! ¡Deben saltar todos ahora!

\- ¡Oh no, habíamos acordado que yo no…!

\- ¡Llegó la hora de demostrar tu hombría!

Terence tomo los dos paracaídas y contra la voluntad de su amigo, los lanzó a ambos al infinito que yacía frente a ellos.

\- ¡Eres…un estúpido… nos vamos… a morir! – El viento golpeaba las mejillas de Zob.

\- ¡Sí… yo… fuera tú… me ocuparía… de ponerme el… paracaídas…!

El monstruo veía a los domadores caer desde el avión que aún se tambaleaba por el peso. De pronto, se tropezó con su pie y salió disparado hacia el abismo junto a sus amigos. Zob luchaba contra a gravedad para ponerse la mochila y abrir el paracaídas, cuando estaba por lograrlo, el enorme monstruo le cayó encima, provocando que la mochila se cayera en el infinito.

\- ¡Bombo…que has hecho… vamos a morir!

\- ¡Bombo no querer morir!

El monstruo lloriqueaba mientras descendía a gran velocidad. El rubio se reía a carcajadas, hasta que sus dos amigos chocaron con él, provocando que los tres descendieran aún más rápido que antes. Milagrosamente, los tres cayeron seguros en las copas de unos árboles, donde sus compañeros de clase los miraban con asombro. Greta observaba todo mientras se comía todas las uñas de sus manos.

-Eso… ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡El aire, la adrenalina! ¡La certeza de que no sobreviviríamos! ¡Es el mayor peligro al que me he enfrentado en mi vida! – Zob reía a carcajadas mientras era recibido por los aplausos de la clase y bajaba del árbol que lo había salvado.

\- ¡Sí, y eso que aun te falta sobrevivir a un peligro más!

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Terence? – Zob se dio la vuelta y sintió cómo su sonrisa caía rápidamente y su semblante se volvía oscuro… casi tanto como el de su madre que estaba detrás de él.


	8. Intrusos en casa

VIII. Intrusos en casa

Palabra: Ruido

¿Porque siempre había ruido en la casa? La ama de casa nunca logró adivinar, serían ratones, algún otro tipo de animal rastrero, se negaba a creer en la existencia de seres naturales tales cómo fantasmas o cualquier ser que pudiera caer en esa categoría.

Simplemente no podían existir. Pero ella tampoco podía negar que, a diferentes horas del día, se escuchaban pasos, comida desaparecía, el pequeño departamento de pronto se ensuciaba inexplicablemente, la pequeña no podría ser la culpable, aun ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Mi pequeña patata ya se durmió? – Su esposo la llamó de pronto y dio un beso a la bebé que tenía acurrucada en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué? Oh sí…La bebé se acaba de dormir. Harvey, sé sincero, ¿Te comiste las galletas de chispas que había puesto en la mesa?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy consciente de que mi jefe nos espera para cenar y estoy haciendo mi dieta al pie de la letra. ¡Te lo prometí! Ahora acuesta a Elenita y termina de recoger tus cosas, mi mamá ya llegó.

\- Sí tienes razón, todo esto son ideas mías. – La madre le dio un suave beso en la frente a su bebé y la acostó en su cuna. Apagó las luces y se fue a recibir a su suegra en la sala.

\- ¿Ya tomo su biberón de las ocho?

\- Ya Elisa no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, nosotros volveremos a la media noche. Elena ya está dormida.

\- Nos vemos más tarde mamá.

\- ¡Suerte hijo que consigas el aumento!

Las voces se escuchaban a lo lejos, el ruido molestó a la pequeña de ocho meses y se incorporó en su cuna, al ver que estaba sola comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡Pero esa vieja sorda jamás va a escucharte con esa horrible música que acaba de poner!

Una bobak saltó del techo y cayó dentro de la cuna de la pequeña y se hizo visible para ella.

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que una humana tan pequeña cómo tu puede hacer tanto ruido? ¡Eso es lo que son los humanos! ¡Ruidosos por naturaleza!, ¡Vamos deja de llorar! – La monstruo la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarla, la pequeña poco a poco se fue calmando. - ¡Así está mucho mejor, ahora Nanu podrá ir a vaciar tu refrigerador con más calma!

Nanu volvió a colocar a la bebé en la cuna, pero al ver que se iba, comenzó a lloriquear volvió a cargarla de inmediato.

-¡Tú eres de esas crías de humano a las que no les gusta estar solas! – Elena le sonrío dulcemente y, en un descuido de la bobak, le arrancó uno de sus brazos para comenzar a jugar con el. - ¡Vaya, pero sí eres una cría con sentido del humor! ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece sí me acompañas a la cocina? Presiento que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien. Te llamaré papa frita, tus adultos siempre te dicen así. ¿Serás descendiente de guardianes? Nunca una cría humana había reído conmigo, todos siempre lloran. – Comentó mientras se la llevaba en su porta bebés a la cocina.

* * *

\- ¡Odio los moños rosas! – La pequeña se miraba con molestia en el espejo de su tocador y lanzaba su cepillo por los aires.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Ahora qué quieres niña patata? ¡es muy temprano por la mañana!

\- ¡Me siento tonta! – La niña veía con desprecio las coletas que su madre acababa de peinarle. La bobak se acercó hasta ella y comenzó a reírse con fuerza.

\- ¡Yo también odiaría al mundo sí me peinarán de esa forma tan ridícula! ¡Suficiente causa de burla tienes con esa pequeña nariz en tu cara! – Rio con más fuerza.

\- ¡Nanu! – La niña se cubrió rápidamente la nariz.

\- ¡Cálmate patata frita sólo bromeaba! ¿Por qué en vez de lloriquear no haces algo al respecto?

\- ¿Cómo qué?

Nanu saltó hacia las cortinas y las desamarró, tomo un lazo verde y lo dividió en cuatro. Arrancó de la cabeza de la pelirroja los moños rosas y amarro a cada una de sus coletas dos lazos.

\- ¡Algo así por ejemplo!

\- ¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta! ¡Se ve cómo yo! ¡Gracias Nanu! – La pequeña saltó y le dio un gran abrazo a la bobak. - ¡Gracias Nanu! – Y aunque intentó liberarse del abrazo de la pequeña, no tuvo más remedio que ceder a su empalagosa muestra de afecto.

* * *

\- ¿Pero por qué no puedes venir con nosotros?

\- Porque esta es mi casa y yo la debo de cuidar.

\- Pero tú eres mi mejor amiga, ¿Quién me va a cuidar en la casa otra cuando mamá no este?

\- Supongo que tu abuela la vieja loca. – La pequeña comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a su fantasma de peluche, sí cualquier niña de tres años hubiera preferido un osito, pero no Elena. - ¡Oh vamos niña patata no seas cómo esos niños llorones de la guardería que te caen tan mal harás nuevos amigos allá!

\- ¡Pero yo ya no verte más!

\- ¡Algún día te veré de nuevo, te lo prometo! Por lo pronto, te enseñaré un secreto, ¡tú puedes hacer a tus propios amigos!

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Claro Nanu nunca miente pequeña patata! Sólo basta con que cierres los ojos y pienses en cómo quieres que sea. ¡Inténtalo para que te acompañe en esta mudanza!

La pequeña cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, pensó en su héroe de las caricaturas y pensó en que debía ser él… pero no… debía ser algo aún más especial, algo que ella misma hubiera pensado, sus padres debían estar tan ocupados cómo los de ella, así, el entendería; debía ser chico, las pocas niñas que conocían siempre la molestaban así que jamás; debía ser genial y tener un nombre perfecto…

\- ¡Lo hiciste Elena, mira, abre tus ojos!

\- ¡Hola Elena! ¡Yo me llamó Charlie, y seré tu mejor amigo!

\- ¡Es genial y yo lo hice!

\- ¡Así es, el siempre estará a tu lado! – _Por ahora que seas pequeña._

\- ¡Muchas gracias Nanu! ¡Ven te enseñaré mi colección de peluches fantasmas!

\- ¡Genial! ¡Elena tú y yo seremos grandes amigos! – Dijo el chico con entusiasmo.

\- Dile nariz de Patata, eso le encanta.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¡Elena el camión ya llegó por nosotros! ¿Con quién hablas mi pequeña?

\- ¡Con mi amiga Nanu mamá! ¡Mira aquí está! – Elena se dio la vuelta, pero la bobak se había esfumado. - ¿Nanu?

\- Debiste haberlo soñado hija, ahora vámonos, el centro de Big Burg está lejos de aquí. – Julie tomo en brazos a su pequeña y se la llevó consigo.

\- ¡Pero espera mamá… no pude despedirme de ella! ¡Nanu! – La señora Patata cerró la puerta detrás de sí, mientras una escondida bobak derramaba una lágrima amarga.

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad suspendida. En una de sus vainas, una monstruo llegaba cansada a descansar luego de su pesada jornada. Cerró la puerta tras ella y sólo se lanzó al sillón rendida. Sus ochocientos años ya comenzaban a cobrarle factura. Tratando de distraerse de su cansancio, tomo el tomo más reciente de la gaceta de Bibbur-Si. El título la dejo asombrada, y la hizo suspirar de anhelo.

-¡Siempre supe qué harías grandes cosas pequeña patata frita! - La vieja bobak cerró los ojos para al fin descansar.

"Elena Patata y Ezekiel Zick salvan a un grupo de monstruos que estaban bajo el poder del domador oscuro Hector Sinistro"


	9. Ciclos familiares

XIX. Ciclos familiares

Palabra: Droga

Era una noche tormentosa para los estudiantes de la universidad de Wunderville, rayos y truenos sacudían el cielo en tinieblas. Todos los estudiantes disfrutaban de aquel fresco clima luego de tres intensos meses de calor y sequía. Todos excepto una estudiante de de medicina que se encontraba estudiando para su examen parcial de mañana, luego de que aquella tormenta ocasionará que se fuera la luz.

-¡Genial lo que me faltaba! ¿Dónde demonios habré dejado mis velas? – Se levantó de su escritorio y comenzó a mover las cosas que se encontraban a su paso, entre ellas un par de monstruos que dormían plácidamente hasta hacía unos cuantos segundos.

-¡Por los bigotes de mi abuela! ¿Qué intentas matarnos?

\- ¡Silencio Bombolo! ¡Estoy buscando mi celular para aluzar un poco!

\- ¿Mi voz te lo impide? – Acto seguido, una almohada le cayó en la cara.

\- ¡Aquí esta! ¡Lo estabas aplastando! – Y como una broma irónica del destino, el aparato no tenía batería. - ¡Genial, lo que me faltaba! ¿Ahora cómo podré continuar? Aun me faltaba el último capitulo.

La chica continuaba maldiciendo su suerte, cuando Betto se levantaba del suelo, recuperándose del golpe y sobando su cabeza, cuando de pronto volteó a la ventana y la silueta de un hombre acompañada de un fuerte rayo, se vio reflejada por la ventana.

-¡Elena! ¡Un invasor!

Los tres gritaron al unísono mientras se abrazaban, pasando el rayo, la oscuridad volvió a reinar en la habitación. Elena suspiro, con determinación se acercó a la ventana, pero la mano del Bombo la detuvo.

-¡No vayas! ¿Y si es algo peligroso?

\- ¡Cálmate Bombolo! Sí es algo peligroso lo averiguaremos.

Finalmente la guardiana caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió, asomándose y girando su cabeza por los lados, pero por más que buscaba, no veía absolutamente nada.

-¡Qué extraño, no hay nada! Tal vez sólo fue nuestra imaginación. – De pronto algo toco la mano de la chica, jurando que era una cucaracha, ella la aventó y cayó en su cama. -¡Una cucaracha!

-¡Mátala Bombolo! ¡Mátala! – Betto se subió al sofá.

\- ¡No esperen, no lo hagan! – Una voz se escuchaba a la lejanía.

\- Esperen… ¿Teddy… eres tú? ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Pues parece ser que estoy tratando de mantener viva la tradición familiar.

Elena se agachó y de la cama levantó al domador de quince centímetros.

-Déjame adivinar, estabas en una batalla estúpida contra un monstruo más poderoso que tú, tu ego no te dejo irte, insististe y aquí el resultado.

-¡Vaya sí tenemos a una inteligente guardiana por aquí!

\- ¡Eres demasiado predecible! ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no vas con Jeremy, o con esa chica nueva de la armería con la que peleas tanto?

\- ¿Celosa nariz de patata y cabello de zanahoria? ¡Tranquila mi ensalada, tu eres la única!

\- ¡Qué asco, iré a vomitar al baño! – Bombolo se fue haciendo muecas.

\- Vine contigo por que pues, ¿eres doctora y guardiana, no? Algo debes saber.

\- No lo sé, te burlabas tanto de mi cuando era pequeña que no se sí yo quiera ayudarte.

-¡Vamos Elena no puedes dejarme así!

\- No lo se aun… digamos que… eres el menor de mis problemas ahora – La guardiana y Betto sufrieron un ataque de risa, cómo necesitaba su ayuda, a Teddy no le quedo otra opción que la de sonreír falsamente.

\- ¡Elena estoy es serio!

\- ¡Y minúsculo!

\- Suficiente, me voy de aquí, gracias por nada, cuando te gradúes no te recomendaré.

\- ¡Ya tranquilo pequeño domador! Te ayudaré, después de todo, me servirás cómo pequeño experimento.

\- ¡Elena!

\- ¡Lo siento, te juro que esta vez no fue a propósito! – Elena trataba de controlar su risa, miles de burlas hacia su persona estaban siendo finalmente vengadas. – Pongámonos serios. Mientras seguía preparándome cómo guardiana cuando me mude, resolví varios estudios de casos, sobre que hacer si tu monstruo tal o cual cosa… lo que te ocurrió a ti fue un drenado de dom por exceso de uso.

\- Muy bien, eso ya lo sabía, lo que hay que hacer es lo del mugalak, pero como podrás notar, no puedo ir por mi mismo.

\- ¿Puedes dejarme terminar una oración? No es necesario el aliento de mugalak, hay otros métodos que se encontraron en un libro de remedios medicinales medievales que se encontraron en esa armería luego de su reapertura, y entre curas venía la de miniaturización.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- ¡Este método es mucho más tranquilo y menos mortal! Es mediante el uso de una hierba, la cual podemos encontrar en las afueras, por los bosques de Wunderville.

\- ¡Bien que esperamos vayamos por esa hierba! – Elena lo miro con duda – Bueno, claro sí tu quieres.

\- De acuerdo, igual con el apagón no puedo estudiar. – Tomo las llaves de su auto, su abrigo, puso al domador en el bolsillo y salió de su habitación.

La tormenta finalmente comenzaba a detenerse, a pesar de ella, las calles seguían estando llenas de carros, después de un largo viaje estaban por llegar.

-¡Es en aquella colina! ¡De hecho son esas flores pequeñas rojas de allá!

\- ¡Genial! ¿Y que se debe hacer con ellas?

\- Debes comerlas. Sólo que recuerdo que decía que tenían un efecto colateral, pero no logro recordar cual era.

\- Mientras no me crezca otra cabeza lo que sea esta bien.

\- Y ya hablando seriamente, ¿Por qué no fuiste por Zick, o Lay por ejemplo?

\- Bueno, porque… vamos por esa cosa.

Elena y el domador miniatura bajaron del auto y subieron la colina hasta donde estaban las flores. Ella se agachó y corto una teniendo cuidado de no romper ni un pétalo.

-¡Adelante Thaur, toda tuya! – De pronto recordó que en la guantera de su auto estaban sus fotocopias del libro. - ¡Ya me acorde que tengo mis copias sobre eso! – La chica corrió y comenzó a leer en voz alta- "Papaver rhoeas, más coloquialmente llamadas Amapolas, esta planta sivestre puede ser considerada droga por sus altos contenidos de… bla bla bla, en los domadores puede ayudar a curar la miniaturización y el insomnio o nerviosismo, pero siempre y cuando, sean en dosis pequeñas, de lo contrario, puede alterarse el sistema nervioso del domador… - Luego de un segundo de shock, Elena corrió colina arriba hacia donde estaba Teddy - ¡Thaur espera no toda, sólo un pétalo!

Pero era inútil, el domador en su desesperación de volver a la normalidad, había ingerido de golpe toda la planta, así cómo había vuelto a su tamaño original, también el efecto ya comenzaba a ser notorio en él.

-¡Elena funciono! ¡Soy yo de nuevo! ¡No puedo dejar de hablar rápido! ¿A este efecto te referías? ¡Me gusta me hace sentí vivo! ¡Quiero sentirme así para siempre! ¡Sabía que sabrías que hacer! ¡Eres una genio!

\- Gracias ahora necesitas calmarte y dejar de hablar, y sobretodo de saltar, rodarás colina abajo.

\- ¡Eres increíble! ¡Por eso me gustas! – El domador tomó bruscamente a la pelirroja y la beso en los labios con fuerza, y después de unos segundos la liberó - ¡Somos libres!

El rubio se tropezó con una piedra y provocó que ambos cayeran colina abajo, hasta que un pequeño tronco los detuvo. El ahora inconsciente chico quedo aplastando a la guardiana que no lograba quitárselo de encima.

-¡Muy bien, esto me lo merezco por no haber leído antes, lo se! ¡Ya no puede ponerse peor!

Hasta que claro, comenzó la tormenta de nuevo.


	10. El enigma del orgullo

X. El enigma del orgullo

Palabra: Pelea

-¡Oh! – El chico suspiró luego de que ella se sentará a su lado, otra vez.

\- ¡Es un país libre y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera!- Ella se sentó tranquilamente en su silla.

\- ¿Sabes? A lado de Froggy hay un asiento libre.

\- ¡Qué amable! Pero no me interesa, de ahí da el aire de la ventana y no quiero enfermarme.

\- ¡Oh! – El peliazul suspiró de nuevo y con mayor entonación a su fastidio.

\- ¡Puedes morir de un ataque de suspiros sí quieres, pero no me voy a levantar de esta silla!

\- ¡¿Qué te obliga a sentarte aquí?!

\- ¡Eso no te importa, ahora cállate y déjame escuchar! ¡Te guste o no, aquí me voy a sentar patética excusa de amigo!

* * *

\- ¡Me has estado evadiendo toda la semana!

\- No es verdad, sólo estoy ocupado.

\- ¿No me vas a dejar ayudarte con lo de el plan tu papá verdad?

\- Luego hablamos sobre eso. – Zick mantuvo su camino sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ¡¿Por qué siempre me dejas fuera de todo?!

\- Yo no hago eso, no exageres, es sólo que ahora quede de ver a Teddy y Lay y…

\- ¡Y desde que ellos aparecieron ya no es necesario un estorbo cómo yo!

\- ¡Yo no dije eso en ningún momento!

\- No, pero lo demuestras con tus acciones, cómo yo no soy domadora yo no puedo ayudarte cómo ellos lo hacen.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no te estoy dejando fuera de esto es sólo que…

\- ¡Aja!

\- ¿Aja qué?

\- ¡Lo admitiste descaradamente! ¡Me estas dejando fuera de algo! ¡Por lo tanto hay un algo de lo que me estas dejando fuera y lo admites!

\- ¿Qué? – El domador no podía entrelazar toda la declaración que su amiga le acababa de hacer.

\- ¡Eres un lento! ¡Haz lo que quieras, después de todo ya no te molestaré a ti y a tus personas especiales de tu mundo especial! – Elena lo empujo para abrirse paso y se fue.

\- ¡Pero…! ¡Cómo es que siempre haces eso! – El domador le grito mientras ella se iba.

* * *

\- ¡Hey! – Trato de calmar sus nervios y hablar lo más casual posible. – Escuche por ahí que la nueva película de ataque zombie sale mañana .- Comenzó a jugar con los boletos que tenía guardado en el bolsillo. – Estaba pensado… podríamos ir ¿Qué tal la función de las ocho?

Pero la atención de la guardiana estaba por completo en su closet, de donde estaba sacando unas maletas llenas de polvo.

-¿Pero esa no es la de la premiere? – Elena sacaba el contenido de las maletas.

\- Sí… de hecho yo…

\- Aunque es mejor que no podamos a esa, no estaré aquí el fin de semana.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde estarás?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Mi grupo de guardianes se va de campamento todo el fin.

\- ¡Ah, no, no lo recordaba! – El domador intentaba ocultar su desilusión. - ¿Qué le dirás a tus padres?

\- No tengo que preocuparme por ellos, Jonathan vino y me ayudo a mentirles sobre que estamos en un campamento.

\- ¡Ah vino Jonathan a hablar con tus padres! ¡No pues ya veo que tienes tu fin de semana perfectamente planeado! – Zick se levantó y azotó la puerta al salir. - ¡Estúpidos guardianes! – Murmuró al salir. Adoraba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, que él y Elena fueran diferentes.

* * *

\- ¡Estoy emocionada por nuestro maratón de películas! ¡Yo compre unas cinco bolsas de botanas diferentes!

\- ¡Hay que celebrar que sobrevivimos a la primera semana de exámenes!

\- Sí… hay mucho que celebrar… - Elena caminó a la par de Zick y tomo su mano discretamente, acto que coloro el rostro del domador en segundos.

\- ¡Zick! ¡Zick espera!

\- ¿Annie? ¿Qué haces por los dormitorios de chicos? – Instintivamente los dos se soltaron, y el rostro de la guardiana se oscureció.

\- Vine a buscarte, ¡Te tengo una sorpresa! ¿Conoces el bar 18?

\- Francamente no, no salgo seguido.

\- Bueno, es un lugar genial que hace tocadas nocturnas y tiene comida deliciosa. Muchos estudiantes nos reunimos ahí, pero eso no es lo importante. Mi tío es el dueño, y nos hace falta un músico para esta noche, y pues… recordé lo bien que tocas la guitarra.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Tocar la guitarra frente a todos? – Zick no podía evitar sonrojarse de lo cercana que estaba la castaña.

\- ¡Qué pena Annie! ¡Zick y yo ya tenemos un compromiso! ¡Además, su guitarra se rompió misteriosamente! ¡Qué lástima!

\- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo tengo una! Apenas estoy tomando lecciones.

\- ¡Oh ya veo!... – El joven se rascó la cabeza, comenzaba a quedarse sin pretextos.

\- No te eh dicho la mejor parte, esta sería tu paga. – La chica le extendió un sobre lleno de dinero.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Y por una sola noche? – Sus ojos se iluminaron, entonces la guardiana noto que comenzaba a perder aquella pelea.

\- ¿Nos disculpas un momento froggy? – Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, jaló a Zick del hombro y se lo llevó hacia a ella.

\- ¿No pensarás en ir… verdad?

\- ¡Elena ya viste cuánto dinero! Sabes que mis padres no esperaban este gasto de la universidad, así que les vendría muy bien. ¡Con esto ya alcanzaría mi computadora! ¡Ya no tendría que ir contigo todas las noches y…!

\- ¡Pues entonces que te diviertas! – Elena se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, sus amigos iban a ir a saludarla, pero creyeron que sería mejor después.

\- ¡Y pensar que ella cancelo nuestra noche de chicas! – Jenny le susurró a su amigo.


	11. Durante la penumbra

XI. Durante la penumbra

Palabra: Sollozo

Abrió sus ojos, por alguna razón, la luz proveniente del techo le molestaba a sobremanera, trato de tallarlos para aclarase la vista, pero un leve mareo no se lo permitía por completo.

Poco a poco pudo percibir que ese techo que veía no era para nada parecido al de su habitación, pudo notar también que se escuchaban muchas voces a la lejanía, definitivamente aquel lugar no era su habitación.

- _Doctor Nichols favor de pasar a la habitación #320_ – Se escucho de un alto parlante.

Por lo tanto, sí había personas, había doctores y un gran pasillo… ¡Ese era sin dudas un hospital! - _¿Un hospital? No recuerdo que me hayan herido, o que estuviera enfermo… ¿Qué hago aquí?_

El niño se levantó del asiento para tratar de encontrar respuestas, al menos al parecer, el no era el enfermo esta vez. Pudo reconocer el hospital, el de Big Burg, ahí paso muchos de sus primeros años infantiles a causa de su incontrolable asma.

- _¿Sí no soy yo el enfermo, será alguien que conozco y estoy de visita? ¡Elena o mis padres!_

El domador corrió rápidamente a lo largo del pasillo tratando de encontrar un rostro similar, pero no lo logro. Conforme fue avanzando se dio cuenta de que un sollozo sobresalía del barullo de aquel hospital. Con temor se acercó a una joven que yacía en el suelo, de rodillas, llorando. El lugar estaba en penumbras, pero aun así, el domador logró reconocer a aquella chica.

-¿Ma… mamá? – Le dijo al incarse a un lado de ella.

\- ¿Qué? – La chica lo miró de frente y Zick casi muere de la impresión, era su madre, pero mucho más joven de lo que la recordaba.

\- ¡Lo… lo siento, yo la confundí!

\- ¿Me dijiste mamá? ¡Que curioso! - _¡Tal vez él no llegue a llamarme así nunca!_ – Pensó ella para sí misma, aunque Zick fue capaz de leer su mente.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle que le ocurre?

\- Lamento haberte asustado, es sólo que… mi bebé esta muy enfermo… tengo miedo de que… - Intentó contener su llanto.

\- Entiendo, no necesita decir más – El domador le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

\- ¡Es un pequeño encantador! Se parece mucho a su papá, aunque debo decir que eso me preocupa un poco. – Sonrió ligeramente.

\- ¿Dónde está su bebé ahora?

\- En incubadoras, no logramos hacer que respire por si mismo. Nació enfermito.

\- Ya veo, no se preocupe señora, yo también nací con esos mismos problemas y aquí estoy. Todo saldrá bien.

\- Te lo agradezco pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Me llamo Zi… Ezekiel, sí me llamo Ezekiel.

\- ¡Ezekiel! ¡Es un lindo nombre!

\- Ni tanto, ¿Cómo se llama su bebé?

\- Soy una madre terrible, su padre y yo no dejábamos de pelear sobre sí sería niño o niña que nunca nos detuvimos a pensar en un nombre.

\- ¡Qué curioso!

\- Somos algo… competitivos.

\- Lo sé… bueno, quiero decir que la comprendo así nos llevamos una amiga y yo. – Zick vio sus grandes ojeras y sintió el hambre y la debilidad que ella tenía. – Vuelvo en un momento.

\- ¡No espera…!

El peliazul corrió hacia la cafetería y le compro un pastelillo y un café, tal cual les gustaba a los dos, con mucho cuidado volvió a donde estaban y se lo ofreció.

-¡Para usted!

\- ¡Muchas gracias, pero no debías preocuparte por mi! – Ella se sentó y le dio un sorbo a su café, disfrutándolo totalmente.

\- Muchas gracias por escucharme.

\- No se preocupe, es lo que a veces necesitamos. ¡No este triste su bebé crecerá muy grande y guapo! ¡Eso se lo puedo asegurar!

\- Sí, ya lo es. ¿Tú por que estás aquí?

\- Vine a visitar a una amiga, pero la escuche llorar y no pude evitar venir.

\- Pues gracias por ello, mi esposo fue a un lugar muy importante y ya no soportaba estar sola por tanto tiempo. – Zick la veía mientras ella tomaba su café y observaba al vacío. Siempre había escuchado que sus primeros días de nacido habían sido difíciles, pero nunca había presenciado a conciencia la difícil situación que su mamá había afrontado, más las que aun estaban por venir, entonces el le sonrió con orgullo, sin duda alguna, su madre era una mujer fuerte y tenía suerte de tenerla como madre.

\- ¡Greta! ¡Greta! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Un doctor monstruo lo verá en el gran edificio abandonado! ¡El que esta a un lado del de las ollas!

\- ¡De verdad! ¡Que buena noticia! ¡El bebé ya podrá ser atendido cómo monstruo! – La pareja se abrazo felizmente.

\- ¡Vámonos tenemos que ver como lo trasladan! – Zob la tomo de la mano para llevársela pero ella lo detuvo.

\- Espera debo despedirme de… - Pero el chico detrás de ella había desaparecido, la veía a distancia sin que supiera.

\- ¿De quién?

\- Un chico que me hizo compañía, hace unos momentos estaba aquí.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Andas viendo chicos en mi ausencia! – Zob bromeó con su esposa.

\- ¡Claro que no era un niño! Sólo que ya no…

\- ¡Lo encontraremos luego! ¡Vamos, nuestro Erenedja nos espera!

\- ¡Ni hablar, nuestro Ezekiel nos espera! – La pareja se fue feliz con el aire de esperanza que les acababan de regalar.

\- _Sí lo hubiera sabido, le habría dicho otro nombre._ – Sonrió el joven domador.


	12. Un pequeño juego

Capítulo XII. Un pequeño juego

Palabra: Minifalda

-¡Estás completamente loca! ¡Cuando nuestros padres y Timothy vuelvan de la ciudad suspendida estarás en problemas!

\- ¡No, por que ya tengo una idea de cómo evadirlos!

\- ¡Greta Barrymore no te dejaré hacer lo que estás pensando! – El domador daba golpes a la puerta de la guardiana en entrenamiento, pero ella seguía sin abrirle.

\- ¡Zobedja deja el drama! ¡Tengo diecisiete años y sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo!

\- ¡Pues actúas cómo si tuvieras trece! Lo que haga Thaur con su vida no debe importante en lo más mínimo.

\- ¡Johana es mi mejor amiga, no dejaré las cosas así! ¿Pero qué te puedo tratar de hacer entender a ti? Eres una especie de hombre también.

\- Domador, soy un domador y lo siento, sólo estoy tratando de hacerte entrar en razón.

\- ¿Qué hacer Greta Zob?

\- ¡Ser una necia profesional Bombo eso hace! ¡Pero en cuanto salga de ahí…!

La puerta de la rubia se abrió de pronto, Zob perdió el equilibrio y terminó de caer al suelo doblemente después de ver a la chica con atención, llevaba su cabello suelto, algo de maquillaje, no traía sus gafas y una llamativa minifalda. Sin duda alguna sus sentidos se atrofiaron, pero su "sentido de protección" (celos) lo hizo reaccionar nuevamente.

-¡Pues parece que en ti ya surtió efecto! – Greta pasó literalmente sobre el domador y bajó las escaleras. – Lo que ese estúpido le hizo a mi amiga no quedará impune Zob, no puedo permitirlo.

\- ¿Y no puede ser alguien más que lo haga?

\- No, debo hacerlo yo, además ¿Recuerdas cómo se burlaba de mi? Será cómo una doble lección.

\- ¡Entonces esto es más por tu orgullo!

\- Es un doble beneficio que tu no entiendes. ¡Con permiso! ¡Y sí quieres acusarme, recuerda que yo sé quien chocó el auto de tu padre!

\- ¡De acuerdo necia tu ganas! Ya que no puedo detenerte iré contigo.

\- Lo siento pero debo hacer esto yo sola.

\- ¡Eso ni hablar! Voy contigo y se acabó.

Los chicos iban a salir cuando Zob miró de nuevo a la rubia, se regresó al recibidor, abrió el closet de la entrada y sacó de ahí el abrigo largo de su madre.

-¿Qué pretendes que haga con esto?

\- Sí no lo usas de camino a halla no irás a ninguna parte.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Es la única condición que te pongo.

\- ¡Zob! – El chico le dedico una mirada seria, luego de un suspiro de fastidio le arrebató el abrigo y se lo abrochó. - ¿Contento?

\- Resignado, vamos. – Sí tan sólo ella hubiera leído lo que el vecino pensó.

La pareja llegó al club 87, una vieja disco donde todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria se reunían. La música tenía un volumen alto y había luces por todas partes. Zob trataba de auto controlarse a sí mismo, leer todos esos pensamientos sobre Greta lo estaban volviendo loco. ¿En qué endemoniado momento se había vuelto tan linda?

-Ahí esta en la barra – La chica señaló con su dedo.

\- ¿Realmente no podemos evitar esto?

\- NO. – Greta avanzó y se sentó en la barra junto a Terence, el platicaba con dos chicas.

\- ¡Y entonces le dije que jamás saldría con ella! – El rubio y las chicas se rieron al mismo tiempo. - ¡Es que un chico cómo yo se merece sólo lo que está a su nivel!

\- En eso sí que tienes toda la razón. – Greta le dio un trago casual a la cerveza que acababa de ordenar.

\- ¿Greta Barrymore? ¿Eres tú?

\- ¿Tus ojos ya no te sirven?

\- Bastante bien debo admitir, y más ahora que… ¡No dejas de dar cambios! ¿Eh?

\- Eso te parece, soy la misma chica que conoces desde la secundaria.

\- No, me disculpas, pero eres, muy muy distinta.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí y yo… yo también soy muy distinto. – El rubio se acercó a ella, pero ella se movió provocando que el cayera un poco de su silla.

\- La verdad yo te veo igual de cretino que siempre. – Ante el comentario de Greta, los amigos de Terence comenzaron a burlarse de él.

\- ¿Qué para Thaur mil chicas por minuto no puede con la nerd del salón? – Le coreaban algunos. - ¡Parece que ya perdió el encanto!

\- ¿Alguna vez tuvo? – Greta dijo tranquilamente provocando aun más risas.

\- ¡Vamos mi linda Gre! ¿por qué no bailas conmigo un poco?

\- Por que ya me aburriste, me voy a mi casa.

\- Mira, dame una oportunidad para recuperarme un poco, ¿Qué te parece sí nosotros salimos mañana?

\- No gracias no quiero perder mi tiempo en ti.

\- ¿Greta Barrymore no es lo suficiente valiente para salir una noche con Terence Thaur sin enamorarse de él?

\- ¡Uh! – Dijeron todos al unísono.

\- Acepto el reto, pero si yo gano, tendrás que disculparte públicamente con Johana.

\- Trato. – Ambos se dieron la mano, después ella se limpió la suya. Después de dedicarle una mirada retadora, Greta cruzó la pista y llegó hacia la entrada.

-Anda Zob, vamos a casa, ¡Ya quiero ver su cara cuando le gané!... ¿Pero qué te paso en la mano? – Greta tomó la mano del domador que estaba llena de sangre, ignorando por completo que hace unos segundos, su furia lo había hecho romper su vaso.

\- Sólo digamos que ya hablaremos en casa.


	13. El reto del conquistador

XII. El reto del conquistador

Palabra: Casualidad

* * *

Ambas chicas se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada, la castaña abrazó a la rubia mientras lloraba y le platicaba su problema.

-¡No puedo creer que le haya creído cómo estúpida! – Limpió su rostro con un pañuelo que su amiga le ofreció y continuo - ¡Desde un principio debí saber que era una trampa!

\- ¿Sabes? En eso sí tienes razón Johana, desde el principio debiste saber que era una mentira, pero no por que seas estúpida, sino porque se trataba de Terence Thaur, tu cómo domadora sabes la fama que tiene esa familia desde varias generaciones atrás.

\- No quise juzgar, no todos somos como nuestros antepasados, tu sabes la historia manchada que hay en mi clan.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero lo estúpidos lo llevan en los genes.

\- ¡Es que Terence tiene algo Greta! No se cómo describirlo…

\- ¿Un enorme ego? ¿Gran estupidez? ¿Avaricia?

\- ¡No! Él es tan… incomprendido, hace creer a los demás que es súper fuerte y poderoso, pero en el fondo, yo se que le ha costado ser quien es, después de haber crecido sin padres y tan sólo en su oasis, siempre tratado como un prisionero. Eso es algo difícil para nosotros Greta.

\- Lo sé y lo comprendo, lo he vivido con Zob y sus padres toda la vida, para tener paseos familiares teníamos que planear unas enormes estrategias de escape. ¡Pero eso no justifica igual lo que te hizo y eso no lo puedes dejar así!

\- ¡Sabes que se lo quede y que le aproveche! Ya solamente me queda olvidarme de él.

* * *

-¿Ahora una cita? ¡Una cita y con ese tipo! ¡Greta Barrymore estás fuera de tus cabales! ¡Te volviste completamente loca! ¡Tu dijiste que solamente era un rato de humillación y ahora aquí vamos a tu cita!

\- ¡Tú eres quien insistió en llevarme, nadie te invito!

\- Sabes muy bien la fama que se tiene ese tipo… ¡No te voy a dejar a solas con él!

\- Zob, es sólo un restaurante cálmate

\- Su intención no es solamente el restaurante, Terence tiene una metodología con las chicas y siempre termina en lo mismo…

\- ¿Con ellas sin volverle a llamar por idiota?

\- Platícame un poco de esa metodología para saber cómo responderle. – Zob suspiró en alivio y luego rodo sus ojos con fastidio. Advertirle era aparentemente la única cosa que podía hacer. ¿Desde cuándo el era celoso?

\- Bien, va a comenzar siendo amable contigo, te invitara un trago, no lo aceptes, por cierto vi cómo te mareaste ayer luego de que…

\- ¡Cállate y continua que ya casi llegamos!

\- ¡Ya que madame!, en fin, continuara diciéndote que se disculpa por toda su inmadurez pasada, pero obviamente es mentira. Luego te sacará a bailar y una vez que tenga tu confianza, te pedirá ir a un bar del centro. Aunque por tratarse de ti, no creo que lo haga, debe saber que ando por aquí.

\- Muy bien, lo entendí todo, nos vemos.

\- ¡Pero Greta...! – Ella se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos – Ten cuidado.

\- Lo sé. – Le sonrió y salió del auto.

* * *

\- Ella es inteligente… ella no caería en sus juegos… ¿Verdad? Debo… debo estar tranquilo y esperarla aquí, casi es un adulto y puede decidir sola…

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo joven? ¡Lleva un rato aquí y no ha ordenado nada!

\- De acuerdo sólo tráigame lo más barato del menú.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Podría devolvérmelo?

\- Se lo daré más tarde, gracias. – El peliazul se cubrió el rostro y los siguió mirando a distancia.

\- Por eso es, que te debo una disculpa. Tu oasis esta lleno de gente que te ama, no sabes lo que es estar solo todo el tiempo. La soledad a veces te hace…

\- ¿Hacer cosas estúpidas para llamar la atención?

\- Sí, cosas de ese estilo. Yo… yo reflexioné anoche y tienes razón, jamás debí haber engañado a Johana de esa manera, ella no se lo merecía.

\- Me alegro que hayas recapacitado. Esta salida no ha estado tan mal cómo me imaginaba Terence, creo que, no eres tan mal chico como yo me imaginaba.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?

\- Sí, aunque me duela decirlo, creo que perdí la apuesta, digo, haz sido amable, te disculpaste e incluso bailamos un poco.

\- ¡Me alegra mucho oír eso! Después de todo, nos conocemos desde la secundaria, ya somos adultos, ya era hora de que madurara nuestra relación. Y por Johana no te preocupes, me disculpare con ella.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! Eres un domador encantador.

\- ¿Qué te parece sí vamos a un pequeño club que yo conozco a bailar un poco?

\- ¡Él estúpido que se creyó! Yo ya le había prevenido a ella, le dirá que no. – Zob y el mesero veían atentos hacia la pareja de unas mesas enfrente.

\- ¡De acuerdo vamos!

\- ¡Qué ella dijo qué! – Zob miró con molestia como los dos salían algo abrazados del restaurante. - ¡Pero sí que es necia qué está planeando!

\- ¡Joven la cuenta! – El domador se levantó de rápidamente y los siguió en su auto y sin importarle el ser visto o no.

* * *

\- ¡Me alegra mucho que me estés dando esta oportunidad Greta!

\- ¡A mí igual! Eres mucho mejor persona de lo que creí.

\- Bien, por que…

\- ¿Pero antes podríamos pasar un poco a tu casa? Quisiera retocarme un poco.

\- Adelante, pero intenta no demorarte.

\- Por supuesto que no. – Le sonrió la rubia, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, bajó del auto y entro al oasis. Zob veía desde su auto la escena con asco.

Greta le sonrió antes de entrar y el domador rubio le lanzó un beso. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta principal, su sonrisa se borro, se limpió la mejilla y fue rápidamente a su objetivo.

* * *

Zob ya no podía consigo mismo, la incertidumbre y su desconocido sentimiento de furia no lo dejaban pensar claramente. Salió del auto, golpeó unos arbustos y volvió a ver a Terence que esperaba en el auto, pudo ver cómo ponía en su boca spray y sonría pícaramente, ¡cómo odiaba Zob poder leer la mente en ese momento! - _¡Sí Greta cayó como estúpida, yo no voy a dejar las cosas así!_ – Se armó de valor y caminó hacía el oasis donde él vivía cuando de pronto un cuerpo chocando con el suyo se lo impidió.

-¡Puedes ver por donde caminas!

\- ¡Tu eras quien venías corriendo!... ¿Greta? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo, ¿me seguiste hasta aquí?

\- Claro, por un momento creí que…

\- ¿Qué yo que?

\- Olvídalo. Sube, vamos a casa, de todas maneras para nuestros padres habíamos salido juntos.

\- De acuerdo, al menos ya pude quitarme esa horrible mini falda.

\- No era tan terrible.

\- ¡Tu y Thaur son unos idiotas! – Greta le sonrió mientras se sentaba como su copiloto y acomodaba una bolsa en sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – Zob arrancó el auto.

\- Digamos que, la contra venganza de Johana. – La rubia abrió su bolsa rebelando un antiguo dombox.

\- ¡Recuperaste el dombox! ¿Pero cómo?

\- Fácil, fingí seguir la metodología que me advertiste para que me trajera a casa y recuperar el dombox de Johana.

\- ¿Sabes? No eres tan tonta como pareces.

\- Gracias, supongo. Espero que eso le deje una buena lección.

\- Mira que ese estúpido saliendo con Johana sólo para que le diera ese antiguo dombox.

\- Es muy caro, pero, ya no lo verá más.

* * *

Pasaron veinte minutos, Terence comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Bajó del auto y entró a casa.

-¿De donde vienes Thaur? – Preguntó la tutora de mal humor.

\- Ahora no Marilys, ¿No has visto a Greta Barrymore?

\- ¿La del oasis de Timothy? No para nada… ¡Sí te metiste en problemas!...

\- ¡Ya dije que no! - _¿Dónde se habrá metido?_ – Terence toco a la puerta y, ante el silencio la abrió, en el espejo había una nota que decía:

 _¡Me parece que perdiste la apuesta! ¡La disculpa pública deberá ser mañana en el jardín de la preparatoria!_

 _Saludos Greta._

 _PD: La apuesta no fue lo único que perdiste._

-¿Qué quiso decir con…? ¡Oh no!

El domador subió desesperadamente las escaleras de su habitación y vio su cofre vacío.


	14. Un domador desesperado

XIV. Un domador desesperado

Palabra: Ladrones

\- Hola, ¿qué son todos estos adornos de Halloween?  
\- Es para Jenn, ella es parte del comité estudiantil, la estoy ayudando con la fiesta de Halloween para el viernes.  
\- ¡Asombroso!  
\- Sí, es nuestro primer Halloween aquí, entonces la fiesta debe ser perfecta. Y se ve increíble, haremos una casa de horror. - Dice la chica rubia.  
\- ¡Chicas, pensarón en todo! Y ... Elena, ¿con quién irás?  
\- ¿Yo? bueno ... - Jenny pudo ver cómo los dos chicos se ponían nerviosos, Elena le dio la espalda a su amigo para que evitara ver su sonrojo.  
\- ¿No lo sabes? Elena está en un año sabático de chicos, lo dijo cuando el ingeniero rompió con ella, ¡no más citas en este año! - Su amiga imitó su voz.  
\- Gracias Jenn cállate y ayuda a Ross por favor  
\- Oh, entiendo... podemos ir juntos, como amigos ... ¿qué te parece? - El domador le sonrió  
\- Sí, supongo - Elena pensó en cómo agradecer después a Jenny.  
\- ¿Y cuál será tu disfraz?  
\- Ah, eso será una sorpresa para todos.  
\- Sí, pero no soy todos, yo soy Zick.  
\- Sí lo sé, pero no.  
\- Oh, vamos, Elena, cuéntame.  
\- ¿De verdad quieres saber?  
\- ¡Sí dime ahora!  
\- Bueno, pero cierra los ojos.  
\- ¡Por supuesto! ... ¡Oye, espera un momento, para escucharte no necesito cerrar ... - Pero el domador solo pudo ver a su amiga reír mientras se alejaba.  
\- Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba. Necesito ayuda.

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Elena estaba estudiando en su habitación, cuando un gran gordo Bombo fue a visitarla  
\- Hola Elena, ¿qué estás haciendo?  
\- ¡Hey Bombo! estoy estudiando, Bombolo está en la ciudad suspendida.  
\- Lo sé, yo te buscarte a ti.  
\- ¿De Verdad? ¿Para qué? nuestras clases de baile inician mañana.  
\- Sí, pero a mí ... yo... lo siento Elena, me olvidé de lo que Zick le dijo a Bombo que tenía que decirte.  
\- No te preocupes cuando lo veas, cuéntale que fue el peor intento.

* * *

-Hola Ross!  
\- Hey Zick?  
\- ¿Quieres unas patatas fritas?  
\- ¡Sí, estas frituras de guacamole son mi favoritas y son muy difíciles de encontrar!  
\- Sí, lo sé, quiero decir ... ¡sé que son deliciosas! Y ... dime Ross, ¿Conoces a Elena desde hace mucho tiempo?  
\- Sí, Jenny y yo somos sus amigos desde la preparatoria.  
\- Excelente ... entonces, ella confía en ti ...  
\- Lo siento Zick, Elena nos dijo que no podemos decirte cuál es su disfraz, pero gracias por las frituras.  
\- Excelente perdí $ 10 .- Suspiró el domador.

* * *

\- Hola Jenny, yo ...  
\- Olvídalo, chico lindo.- Jenny le dice al desesperado domador.  
\- Santo Dom, lo intenté todo, quiero ser su pareja de disfraces ¡pero ella es imposible! Realmente quiero sorprenderla, pero nada funciona. Supongo que me voy a disfrazar de un domador, realmente no puedo hacer nada en otra cosa. - Zick se levantó y caminó deprimido hacia su habitación.

* * *

El auditorio general de la Universidad de Wunderville estaba perfectamente decorado para una fiesta de Halloween, todos los estudiantes bailaban felices y los disfraces eran increíbles. Zick vino con su capa roja de domador y buscó a Elena en todas partes, finalmente encontró a sus amigos.  
\- ¡Hey Zick increíble disfraz!  
\- También tú, Ross, ¿viste a Elena? No puedo encontrarla.  
\- Me dijo que tenía un pequeño problema, pero dijo que llegaría pronto. - Su amiga le respondió.  
\- Bueno porque ...  
\- Estoy aquí, ¿no puedes vivir sin mí?  
\- Hola, tu ... ¡te ves perfecta! - Elena lleva un típico vestido medieval con su manto de guardián rojo.  
\- Gracias, qué extraño pensamos de la misma manera.  
\- Sí, lo sé - Zick sonrió completamente feliz.  
\- ¡Entonces, vamos a la pista de baile! - Elena tomó su mano y se lo llevó.  
\- ¡Qué traje original, nunca lo había visto!. - Ross bebió un poco de cerveza.  
\- Sí, pero es muy extraño ... ella había preparado un disfraz de Ghosto, ¿por qué lo habría cambiado en el último momento? - Dijo Jenny, a veces su amiga era un misterio.


	15. Flechazos de inspiración

XV. Flechazos de inspiración

Palabra: Senda

* * *

Flechazo 1: A distancia

\- Tss...tsss ¿Que haces?  
-¿Zick?  
\- ¿Quien mas habla telepáticamente contigo?... Alguien mas lo hace?  
\- ¿Que quieres?  
-Nada... ¿Que haces?  
\- Estoy en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi abuela ¿No deberías estar estudiando para tu examen teórico de mañana?  
\- Y ya lo hice lo juro!  
\- Me parece que solo me estas hablando como una distracción para no estudiar!  
\- Bueno, no diré que no eres una distracción para mi...  
\- Me hiciste ayudarte toda la semana! Si repruebas de nuevo, te dejare de hablar por toda una semana!  
\- No puedes vivir una semana sin mi  
\- Pude ocho años, puedo una semana!  
\- Auch, de acuerdo guardiana usted ha ganado esta batalla  
\- Bien, adiós.  
\- volverás hoy?  
\- Zick!  
\- Te extraño...  
\- Te llevare una rebanada de pastel mas tarde solo si cuando llegue me respondes todo correctamente.  
El domador sonrió torpemente y rápidamente tomo su libro. Los Patata veían curiosos el sonrojo repentino de su hija.

* * *

Flechazo 2: Tecno-guerra  
Era uno de los días más calurosos, pese a que el verano había terminado hace un par de semanas. Y para colmo, había demasiada tarea que hacer. El domador y la guardiana hacían sus trabajos juntos hasta que la noche llegó de pronto.  
\- ¡Estoy exhausta y muero de hambre! ¿Qué hora es? Mi celular ya no tiene pila.  
\- El mío esta ahí cargando.  
\- Ah, con razón, son las nueve y me... ¡Ezekiel Zick! ¿Por qué tienes esta horrible foto mía de fondo de pantalla? ¿Con qué derecho? - Tomo su almohada y le dio un fuerte golpe al desprevenido chico.  
\- Tranquila, no es horrible, esta bastante divertida.  
\- ¡Mi horrible nariz se ve enorme! ¡La borraré inmediatamente! - Zick reacciona rápido y encierra el teléfono en una burbuja dom.  
\- ¡Hey alto! ¡Esa foto se queda ahí!  
\- ¡Eres domador muerto!  
\- ¡Ya veremos! - Zick le sonrió pícaramente y corrió a su cuarto por seguridad.  
\- Sí, ya veremos, eso es definitivo. - Ahora fue el turno de la chica de sonreír maliciosamente.

.

.

.

Días después, El peliazul se encontraba en su última clase. Ya estaba algo somnoliento. Las últimas noches las había pasado en vela y su maestro llevaba las últimas tres horas hablando lentamente y sin parar, no podía existir peor somnífero. Sus ojos parpadeaban y comenzó a escucharlo a la lejanía...  
\- Es entonces cuando entregaríamos el cuarto proyecto de esta materia, el cual valdría...  
\- "Soy un pequeño cerdito que baila y canta, canta y baila, oink oink"  
El molesto y altísimo ringtone sonó en toda el aula, provocando risas en todos los alumnos presentes. Todos volteaban de un lado al otro buscando al desdichado dueño de aquel celular.  
\- ¿Pero quién puede tener tan mal gusto cómo para?...oh no... - El domador metió temerosamente la mano a su mochila y, efectivamente, acababa de ser víctima de la venganza de su mejor amiga. - ¡Elena! ¡Tuvo que ser ella! ¿Quién más? - De pronto sintió una horrible mirada en él, era el maestro que lo veía completamente molesto.

.

.

.

En la cafetería todos los alumnos de diversas carreras comían tranquilamente, en la mesa junto a la barra de ensaladas, un trio de amigos disfrutaba de unas.  
\- ¿Y no se dio cuenta tu amigo que le cambiaste el tono?  
\- ¡Esa fue la mejor parte! ¡Espere pacientemente a que estuviera en clase y le marqué después! - Ambas amigas estallaron en risas.  
\- ¿No lo regañó el maestro? - Preguntó su amigo,  
\- No, pero eso le enseñará a respetarme como en los viejos tiempos...  
\- ¿Elena? ¡Ya miraste Facebook!  
\- ¿No por qué Jenn?.- Preguntó la pelirroja temerosa.  
\- Parece que tu amigo no aprende la lección aun.  
Una vergonzosa foto de Elena de pequeña circulaba en redes sociales, con mas de 400 likes y 800 compartidas.  
\- ¡Wau Elena y sólo lleva ahí diez minutos! ¡No te preocupes, yo tenía la misma bacinica! - Elena fulminó a su amigo con la mirada mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento.

.

.

.

\- ¡Elena Patata vuelve inmediatamente aquí! - Zick al seguía por el camino del jardín pero ella no se detuvo ni un minuto.  
\- No, estoy muy ocupada.  
\- ¡No puedes declararme gay en Facebook e irte así!  
\- ¡Tu publicaste mi foto en la...! - La chica bajo el tono de su voz - ¡Mi foto en la bacinica! ¿Por cierto cómo la conseguiste?  
\- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Ahora me toca a mi!  
\- ¡No devuélveme mi celular! ¡Además tu comenzaste!  
Ambos comenzaron a forcejear el celular de Elena que salió disparado a la fuente que estaba en el centro del jardín. Los dos miraban atónitos sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado.

.

.

.

\- Por eso estoy trabajando este verano aquí, debo reponerle su celular a mi amiga. - Zick se abrochaba el mandil y tomaba su charola con los platillos a llevar.  
\- Mala suerte amigo, ojalá puedas pagarle. Lleva eso a la mesa seis.  
Zick llevo cuidadosamente los platillos y llegó hasta la mesa.  
-¿Elena? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Tuve algo de tiempo libre después de clases. ¡Te dije que no tenías que reponer mi celular!  
\- Fue mi culpa de todas maneras.  
\- Igual yo seguí con las venganzas. Aunque... tu comenzaste con esa foto.  
\- Pero eso es por que sales linda.  
\- ¡La odio!  
\- De acuerdo la borraré. ¿Amigos de nuevo?  
\- ¡Claro!  
\- Bien, es más déjame tomar una nueva para sustituirla. - El chico se sentó junto a ella, abrió la cámara de su celular y apuntó hacia ellos. - ¿Lista? 1, 2, 3.  
El domador le robo un rápido beso en los labios a su amiga mientras tomaba la foto, y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.  
\- ¿Salva guardas tu seguridad? - Le preguntó el cajero.  
\- Sólo no dejes que venga hacia acá.

* * *

Flechazo 3: ¡Lo que vale la pena!

Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, caminaba torpemente, pensando en nada y todo a la vez... estaba sumamente tensa y cansada mentalmente. cuestionando lo irónico e inconveniente de la situación, sin duda alguna estaba atravesando una crisis sobre si su elección había sido la correcta, por que si lo era, ¿entonces debía estar emocionada no? ¡Pero no! Se sentía cómo todo lo contrario. Nerviosa, ansiosa y enojada consigo misma por no poder controlarse. En el almuerzo ni siquiera había podido tocar ni un pedazo de su sándwich de pollo.  
El chico que caminaba a su lado, la conocía a la perfección y podía leerla por completa tan solo con mirarla, no agreguemos el plus de su empatía que lo hacía fácil.  
\- Elena.. no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Si no lo haces esta bien - Rompió el silencio incómodo entre los dos.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Ya me hiciste sentir igual de nervioso, y eso que yo no tengo que hacer nada.  
\- Yo no estoy nerviosa.  
\- Entrar a un anfiteatro puede poner nervioso a cualquiera y esta bien.  
\- ¡Que no estoy nerviosa! ¡Y mucho menos tengo miedo!  
\- A mi no puedes mentirme... ¡No soy el ingeniero!  
\- ¡Ya cállate! - Elena odio a Jenny el día que le dijo a Zick porque terminaron. - ¡Tu ganas estoy muy nerviosa y muerta de miedo! ¡Elena Patata tiene miedo! Y no es precisamente por que sea un lugar de muertos... tengo miedo de...  
\- ¿De ir a reconocer a tu paciente?  
\- Es el primer paciente bajo mi cuidado que muere... yo no sé cómo podré decírselo a su esposo.  
\- Tenía 85 años, ya lo esperaban. En cierto modo, fue lo mejor para ella.  
\- Llegamos...  
\- No tengas miedo...Eres una mujer fuerte, inteligente y capaz de lo que sea. Estoy seguro de que podrás, es mas ¡Yo iré contigo! -Elena le sonrió, tomo su mano y entraron al hospital de la universidad de Wunderville donde los estudiantes hacían sus practicas.  
\- Elena, la paciente esta por aquí - El doctor le indicó. - ¿Quién es él?  
\- Ah doctor... ¿Podría venir conmigo por favor? ¡Es muy importante!  
\- Bien, supongo que es un aspirante a medicina  
\- Si, lo soy, ¿Podría entrar con ustedes?- El domador pregunto tratando de sonar entusiasmado.  
\- De acuerdo, pero solo porque ella es mi alumna mas aplicada. Pónganse estos trajes.  
\- "Gracias Zick" - Le dijo ella telepáticamente, a lo que el le respondió lanzándole un beso, ella lo golpeo en le brazo mientras seguían a su profesor, el iba riendo disimuladamente por la escena que acababa de observar.  
Los chicos entraron y rápidamente sintieron el frío de aquella habitación. El sonrojo de Zick y su sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco... el frio le erizó la piel, además de que su caminar se fue alentando. Había algo pesado en el aire... pero no podía identificarlo. Vio como Elena iba tomando más seguridad a cada paso, hasta que finalmente lo soltó y se acercó a la camilla de su paciente para ver los resultados de la autopsia.  
Las respiraciones de Zick se alteraron por completo. ¡Cómo pudo olvidar que es un ser empático!  
\- "Ayuda me duele"!  
\- ¡Yo aun no quería morir!  
Y pudo sentir lo que cada cuerpo había sentido en vida, el dolor, la angustia, la confusión de algunos espectros que aun había por ahí... Elena estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que no noto lo que su amigo veía. Estaba por volverse loco, eran demasiadas las emociones que estaba sintiendo y todas al mismo tiempo. Cada minuto que pasaba se le hizo una eternidad. De pronto recordó el porque odiaba ir al hospital cuando era pequeño. ¡Por qué demonios me metí en esto! - Se golpeó mentalmente.  
\- ¿Ya apuntaste todo Elena?  
\- Sí doctor, y no se preocupe doctor, yo hablaré con el esposo.  
\- Me parece lo mejor. Bueno chicos es tiempo de irnos, si quieren, puedo explicarles más cosas aquí.  
\- Sí, ya me siento mejor, ¿Podemos volver más tarde? - Zick solamente abrió los ojos ante el comentario de la futura doctora.  
\- Perfecto los veo a las ocho.  
\- Bien... ahora viene el trago amargo. - Le dijo al domador mientras salían - Debo hablar con el, ¡Muchas gracias por estar siempre conmigo! ¡Será un placer ir a tu próxima excursión de geología!  
Zick apenas estaba recuperando su respiración de la pesadilla que acababa de vivir, cuando vio que la chica iba hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo.  
\- Gracias por siempre darme tu fuerza. También los vi. - Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue al pasillo de recepción.  
El domador recordó de pronto el porque todo valía siempre la pena.


	16. Negación

XVI. Negación

Palabra: Cabaret

* * *

La oscuridad predominaba en aquel lugar, solo se oían las voces de las personas de fondo. Algunos felices y otros con copas de más. De pronto, las luces del escenario se encendieron, toda la fila de la línea de adelante se encendió una por una.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Buenas noches y bienvenidos a esta noche, que les prometo, será espectacular! ¡Vengan conmigo chicas!

Las hermosas mujeres entraron en fila mientras danzaban al ritmo que las trompetas proponían, girando sus largos vestidos rojos con encajes negros; sonreían de par en par, y conforme el ritmo aumentaban sus pasos eran más veloces.

El público estaba emocionado por su gracia y por su belleza. Al terminar la canción, una de ellas se quitó una de las rosas que su tocado tenía y la lanzó a un rubio que estaba en la primera fila. A algunos les sorprendió que el acto paso totalmente desapercibido para él.

Pero el domador estaba más que perdido en sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de pensar en ella… sus ojos… sus ojos cafés estaban clavados en lo más profundo de su mente.

Había salido con muchísimas chicas, pero ninguna de ellas lo había dejado tan aturdido como lo estaba haciendo en este momento Johanna Tulaseck.

Sólo habían salido una semana, conociendo la historia de ese clan y su pasado oscuro, el se había enterado de la reliquia que habitaba en su sótano, y se había propuesto conseguirla. Debía tener un alto valor y prestigio entre los domadores. Se conocían desde hace tiempo, y el sabía de los sentimientos de ella, lo que lo haría más fácil.

Pero Terence Thaur jamás se imagino que caería con una mujer, con la que menos imaginaba y con la que supuestamente tenía todo bajo control. El asunto no dejaba de darle vueltas en la mente. Le dolía y le dolía mucho. Por primera vez en su vida, y él no sabía que hacer. Nunca tuvo un modelo de pareja, más que el corto matrimonio que tuvo la guardiana que lo crio, por lo tanto no sabía cómo resolver estas cosas.

-¡Hey Thaur ya relájate un poco! Olvida a esa gorda, aquí muchos mejores modelos! – Terence tomo a su amigo por el cuello y lo ahorcó un poco llamando la atención de los presentes.

\- ¡Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a referirte a ella de esa manera! ¡Su nombre es Johanna!

\- Sí… pero… tranquilo amigo.

Terence lo soltó de golpe y salió del cabaret, era obvio que era inútil seguir ahí, así como también era inútil seguir mintiéndose así… ese beso… ese beso que ella le dio de despedida… le hizo notar que jamás lo habían besado realmente en si vida. Pero después de lo sucedido, ¿Con que cara iría ir a buscarla?

* * *

-Y entonces me invitó a salir.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste? – La gingi aplaudió emocionada.

\- Pues… para ser franca, aun no lo decido.

\- ¡Hay Greta a los hombres hay que hacerlos sufrir un poco pero tampoco aburrirlos! ¡Su mente es muy pequeña para procesar tanto!

\- ¿Greta podemos hablar un momento?

\- Sí quieres el dombox olvídalo, sus dueños ya lo tienen en su poder.

\- No es sobre el dombox, es sobre Johanna.

\- Yo no puedo compartir la habitación con idiotas. – La monstruo se levantó y los dejó a solas, no sin antes golpear "por accidente" a Terence.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres? – Preguntó la rubia con indiferencia mientras seguía regando sus plantas.

\- Greta, creo que estoy enloqueciendo. Fui a pedirle perdón cómo habíamos quedado, pero… ella habló conmigo, sinceramente. Me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi, pero que ya no me creía más… ¡Lloro enfrente de mi! … y me beso de despedida.

\- Bueno, todos estos años querías que ella te dejara de perseguir ¿no? Se te concedió, ya no tendrás que tomar las clases dom con ella.

\- ¿Ella te platicó?

\- Sí, me platicó cómo desde hace un par de años te daba clases de Dom ha escondidas pese a las órdenes de sus tutores, todo para hacerte feliz.

\- Greta no vine para que me hagas sentir peor… estoy enamorado… y me acabo de dar cuenta, ¡Debes ayudarme, ya no quiero seguir así!

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Zob entró inmediatamente y con el pantalón lleno de jabón.

\- ¿Estás espiando mis conversaciones? ¿Y por que estás todo mojado?

\- ¡No te estoy espiando, estoy…!

\- ¡Zobedja ven y termina de bañar a Bombo! – Gritó su madre desde la cocina.

\- ¡Ya hablaremos más tarde! – Y salió del invernadero.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes?

\- Sí.. ¿Puedes hablar con ella para que me crea?

\- No, eso te tocará a ti. Debes ser tu quien de la cara. A lo que puedo ayudarte es a esto. – Greta fue hacia la cocina y tomó el teléfono de disco que colgaba de la pared. - ¡Hola soy Greta! ¿Cómo sigues?... Ya veo, tengo algo muy importante que contarte, ¿Podemos vernos en veinte minutos en el parque?... ¡Perfecto te veo allá! ¡Adiós! – Colgó. - ¡Listo!

\- ¿Listo?

\- Ya te ayude, lo demás tiene que salir de ti, probablemente ella se enoje conmigo por meterme, así que lo vayas a hacer debes hacerlo bien, sólo tienes un intento.

\- ¡Pero no sé que debo hacer o que debo decir!

\- Esto te ayudará. – La guardiana puso en sus manos un ramo de margaritas blancas y amarillas. – Son sus preferidas, ve con ella y por primera vez en tu vida sé sincero. Recuerda todas esas veces que ella estuvo para ti y lo feliz que te hace sentir, sólo haz que ella lo sepa.

\- ¡Gracias Greta! ¡Espero que tú y Zob abran los ojos pronto también!

\- ¡Yo tengo mis ojos bien abiertos gracias!

Terence le sonrió, tomo el ramo y suspiro profundamente, entonces se decidió, esa noche admitiría a él y a ella que finalmente se había enamorado.

* * *

Era una noche de invierno fría y con una gran tormenta de nieve. Luego de la cena, los trastes finalmente estaban lavados. La ama de casa estaba exhausta. Tomó una taza de café y se sentó frente a la chimenea. Comenzaba a quedarse dormida cuando sintió que algo le picaba el pie. Pudo ver que un pequeño tren de juguete había chocado en ella.

-Aun es muy temprano señora Thaur.

\- ¡Terence! Me hubieras dicho que fuera a verte.

\- Las sorpresas no funcionan así mi amada dama. – El domador miniatura hizo avanzar el tren y lo detuvo enfrente de su esposa, revelando un ramo de margaritas, el cual ella miro encantada. - ¡Feliz aniversario mi amor!

\- ¡Feliz aniversario! – La domadora se inco en el suelo y tomo a las flores y a su pequeño esposo.

-¡Qué jamás olvide lo afortunado que soy de tenerte! - El dio un beso a su mejilla.

Y la nieve siguió cayendo aquella noche en Old Mill.


	17. Dulce espera

XVII. Dulce espera

Palabra: Burbujas

La noche finalmente había llegado a la ciudad de Old Mill, pese a que era verano, una brisa fresca se podía sentir repentinamente. La doctora venía de su turno, estaba exhausta. Dieciocho horas de trabajo continuo la estaban matando.

Lo único que deseaba era una taza de té de limón fresco y sus pantuflas. Sentía que si seguía caminando, los pies se le desprenderían del resto del cuerpo. Con pesadez subió las escalaras y al abrir la puerta vio el mismo alboroto de siempre entre los monstruos, se perseguían entre sí tratando de quitarle a Clark una pieza de chocolate. Esquivándolos ágilmente, se tumbo en una silla de la cocina.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día linda? – Su suegra le paso el vaso del tan deseado té helado.

\- ¡Horrible Greta, horrible! ¡Perdí la cuenta de cuantos pacientes atendí en las dos guardias de hoy! ¡Luego me toco estar de apoyo lo que es horrible por que me traían de un lado a otro!

\- Ten paciencia, recuerda que necesitas la paga para la compra del edificio.

\- Lo sé… lo sé, me repetí lo mismo cada que un niño me golpeaba hoy en el área de pediatría. No sé sí vaya a ser buena para esto.

\- ¡Serás una madre excelente! Es sólo que esos son niños ajenos, el que viene será tuyo. –Greta y Elena sonrieron entre sí y luego miraron con ternura su vientre un poco abultado.

\- Sí, pero sí yo fuera tu, tendría mis reservas, los niños Zick son un peligro para la sociedad. –El tutor se unió a la conversación.- ¡Ya he visto crecer tres y tengo una amplia y tortuosa experiencia!

\- ¡Mi Zick no era tan malo… aunque Zob! – La guardiana hizo mueca de desagrado. – Hacía enojar muchísimo a su madre ahora que lo recuerdo.

\- Son rebeldes natos, imanes de problemas seguros. – Timothy se sentó a la mesa. – Y ya que es descendiente tuyo puedo prevenir problemas seguros.

\- ¡Yo era la niña más tranquila del mundo Timothy, gracias! – La pelirroja fingió ofenderse y dio un gran sorbo a su té. - ¡Oh, me dio nauseas! ¿Qué no se suponen que sólo son matutinas?

\- No para la futura madre de un domador. ¡Lo que me recuerda! – Greta se levantó y salió de la cocina, luego de unos minutos puso un libro frente a su nuera.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Mi suegra me lo regalo cuando esperaba a Zick y fue de gran ayuda, espero que para ti también lo sea.

\- "La dulce espera de un domador, guía básica para sobrellevar el embarazo de un domador", Oh no tienes de que preocuparte, soy doctora, sé de estas cosas.

\- Lo se pero, el embarazo de domador es un tanto… diferente al de los humanos, créeme lo notaras conforme vayan avanzando los meses.

Elena se asustó al escuchar aquello último y decidió que debía de leer ese manual también.

-¿No vas a dormir ya amor? Habías dicho que estabas exhausta.

\- Sólo un momento, hay un libro que tu mamá me regalo y quiero verlo.

\- Bien, entonces tu apagas la luz. – Zick la abrazo por la cintura y se quedo profundamente dormido. Elena le dio un beso y continuo su lectura.

 _A pesar de que los domadores tienen una estructura similar a la de un ser humano, son seres completamente diferentes a la vez, debes comprender que hay un ser constituido a su mitad por monsterosa, además de que es un ser con energía pura incontrolable para esta etapa de su vida._

-"Energía pura incontrolable" ¡Ya comenzamos mal!

 _Los síntomas de un embarazo de domador son bastante similares a la de los humanos, pero sus síntomas en la mayor parte de los casos, son el triple de fuertes que en los embarazos comunes… Por ejemplo…_

 _Extremo_

 _A partir de la octava semana, comenzarás a sentir lo que es estar verdaderamente exhausta._

 _Los domadores son seres complejos, por lo que su formación requerirá la mayor parte de tu energía, un cuerpo humano albergando a un ser tan especial requerirá de un gran trabajo._

-¿Es usted Ezekiel Zick?

\- ¡Sí! ¿Dónde está ella?

\- Mesa tres. – Zick se dirigió a la mesa tres sólo para ver a su esposa profundamente dormida sobre su comida.

\- Sí, es mi esposa. Yo me haré cargo, gracias. – El domador la cargo en brazos y la llevó hasta su automóvil. Ella no despertó hasta el día siguiente.

 _cambios hormonales._

 _¡Tu cuerpo esta cambiando cómo loco! ¡Al igual que los humanos, vives cambios hormonales diariamente! Sólo respira e intenta mantener la calma, y piensa en lo feliz que serás cuando tengas a tu bebé contigo. La felicidad es un sello de las futuras madres._

-¡No voy a tomar incapacidad ya Zick, apenas tengo tres meses! – Gritó histérica.

\- Haber, déjame recordarte: Te quedas dormida en tu consultorio, tuve que ir a rescatarte por que no despertabas por nada, luego en el restaurante el otro día en la noche, ayer dormiste en la camioneta y no entraste a la casa… ¡Creí que te había pasado algo malo!

\- ¡Al menos ahí dormí tranquilamente, ahí no había nadie gritándome el estorbo que soy!

\- ¡Tú no eres un estorbo!

\- ¡Ahora me gritaste!... ¿Crees que yo disfruto todo esto? – Elena lloró desconsoladamente.

\- Pero… Amor yo lo sé, es sólo el bebé, tranquila, no llores… - Zick la abrazó y consoló.

\- ¡Necesito ese dinero Zick!

\- Lo sé, lo sé, continua pero de ahora en adelante yo iré por ti y te recogeré. ¿Te parece?

\- Me parece bien.

\- ¡Vamos a cenar fuera hoy! ¡Sólo nosotros! – Zick abrazo a su esposa y le dio un cálido beso, pudo ver cómo estaba más tranquila. -¿Por qué no te pones tu vestido rojo que te regale en tu cumpleaños pasado ahora que aun te queda?

\- ¡Me dijiste gorda! ¡Lo sabía, me mentiste! ¡Ya no iré a ningún lado.

 _insaciable_

 _Para la semana 20 comenzarás a sentir que comes mucho más que lo usual, para este momento tu bebé se desarrolla rápidamente, adaptando cada vez más la forma de un lindo bebito. Trata de comer sanamente y mantenerte activa con algo de ejercicio. ¡Cuidado con los ataques de antojos este mes!_

-¿Zick?... ¿Estás dormido?... ¡Zick!

\- ¡Ya no! ¿Qué quieres? – El domador no despegó su rostro de la almohada.

\- Sabes, tengo algo de hambre, quiero unos panecillos de limón.

\- ¡Pero Elena son las tres de la mañana!

\- De acuerdo, iré yo sola.

\- ¡Ya yo voy! ¿Recuerdas donde los pusieron?

\- Estaban en la alacena. ¡Gracias amor!

\- ¡Sí, sí de nada!

El somnoliento chico bajo las escaleras, sin embargo, cayó en los últimos escalones. Al llegar a la cocina, vio una sombra pasar rápidamente enfrente de él. La siguió con disimuló y se dio cuenta de que entró a la despensa. Apuntó un Rayo Dom hacía la enorme figura y encendió la luz.

-¡No te muevas de ahí tú…! ¿Bombo?

\- ¡No matar, ser Bombo!

\- ¿Bombo que haces a las tres…? ¡Olvídalo, me asustaste! Sólo tomaré lo que vine a buscar y… oh no… ¿Bombo… qué estás comiendo?

\- ¡Pastelillos de limón de Greta! ¡Son deliciosos! ¡Bueno, eran!

\- ¡Bombo! – Gritó el peliazul.

 _4\. Descontrol del poder Dom_

 _Cómo mencionábamos al principio, tu pequeño domador es un ser de energía pura incontrolable, por lo que no te sorprendas si tiene unas pequeñas y juguetonas muestras de su poder. Esto comienza a suceder a partir del sexto mes._

La joven guardiana luchaba contra la gravedad e intentaba levantarse del suelo luego de su rutina de ejercicio, lo cual le estaba resultando un reto imposible, para esa etapa del embarazo, su vientre ya era enorme y le dificultaba moverse. Un bombo fue a su rescate.

-¡Muchas gracias Bombolo! ¡Por… poco creí… que tendría que rodar hasta la cocina!

\- Sí esto continua así, muy probablemente tengas que. ¿Quieres agua?

\- ¡Por favor!

El monstruo le lanzo una botella y ella la atrapó exitosamente. Abrió la botella y bebió de ella velozmente, hasta que sin querer le dio un incontrolable hipo.

-¡No… puede… ser..! – Con cada hipo tenía, una pequeña Burbuja Dom aparecía. -¡Tengo…junta… con… el … del banco…para el… préstamo!

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- ¡No…tengo…idea! – La habitación se lleno por completo de burbujas Dom. Elena comprendió en ese momento, por que la mayoría de los domadores son hijos únicos.


	18. Secretos de antaño

XVII. Secretos de antaño

Palabra: Jarrón

-¡Definitivamente esta idea de tomar estas clases fue lo mejor!

\- Sí, aunque no tengo mucho talento para la cerámica. – Madre e hija llegaron a casa.

\- Eso lo heredaste de tu padre sin duda alguna, por que yo soy una artesana nata. Vamos a la cocina, ¿Qué te parece si horneamos algo?

\- Sí mamá, eso se me da mejor.

\- ¡Adoro que estés de visita! Aun no entiendo porque no buscaste trabajo aquí, hay mejores hospitales aquí o en Wunderville que en Old Mill.

\- Bueno, es que, de todas las ciudades en las que hemos vivido, esa es la que considero mi hogar.

\- El hogar esta donde vive la gente que amas cariño, y tus hermanos y nosotros vivimos aquí.

\- Mamá… me voy a casar con Zick… a finales de julio.

La noticia que le acababan de dar, dejo a la señora Patata en un estado de shock, luego de digerir la información que le acababan de dar le dio un gran abrazo a su hija.

-¡Mi Elena muchísimas felicidades! ¡No importa cuanto lo negaban de niños, siempre lo supe! Pero, ¿Qué pasará con la especialidad?

\- Continuaré en ella, no te preocupes, ya conseguí un empleo en el hospital público de Old Mill.

\- Entonces, ¿Vivirán en Old Mill? ¿Ya vieron casas?

\- Decidimos vivir en la casa de los Zick mamá, con ellos.

\- Elena ¿No crees que unos recién casados querrían su propio espacio? ¡Te lo digo por experiencia propia!

\- ¡Por favor no continúes! – Elena casi rompe el jarrón que tenía en las manos.

\- ¡Hija pareces una niña aun! – La señora Patata reía a carcajadas mientras batía una mezcla en la estufa.

\- Queremos vivir ahí por que…Por que es el lugar donde debo vivir.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Mamá… Hay algo de lo que nunca hable contigo y con papá. Es sobre Zick y no sé cómo hacerlo, no creo que puedas entenderlo, pero si nos volveremos una sola familia, creo que es necesario que lo sepan.

\- ¿De qué hablas?...¿Su familia tiene alguna especie de trabajo ilegal?

\- No, nada de eso. Es sólo que…mamá…Zick es un monstruo.

\- ¿Qué?... Sé que a veces es malhumorado pero no exageres, tu humor tampoco es del todo excelente.

\- ¡No, mamá, no esa clase de monstruos! … A parte del mundo que tus ojos ven, hay monstruos que son invisibles. Zick es uno de ellos y yo soy algo así cómo su protectora, soy una guardiana de monstruos, por eso debemos cuidarlos juntos en la casa de Greta y Zob, ellos también cuidan y cazan monstruos respectivamente y…

Elena miro a los ojos a su madre. Claro estaba que no le estaba creyendo, simplemente la estaba asustando. Quiso buscar alguna prueba, estaba cansada, eso debía terminar ahora.

-Hija, creo que no haz dormido bien, tu trabajo, lo de la boda…

\- ¡Esto no es estrés! ¡Me siento perfectamente bien! ¡Lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad!... ¡Lo tengo! ¡Bombolo ven aquí, ahora! – El monstruo entró a la cocina mientras comía una caja de cereal.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Hazte visible!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Tu mamá está aquí!

\- Lo sé, por eso es que te lo digo.

\- ¡Pero y la regla de…!

\- ¡Sólo haz lo que te pido Bombolo! – El bombo vio la desesperación en los ojos de su guardiana y accedió a sus deseos. La humana lo miró aterrada y unos segundos después, cayó inconsciente al suelo.

\- ¿Este no era el plan verdad?

\- No, para nada lo era. – Con cuidado Elena recostó a su mamá en el sofá. De pronto la puerta principal se abrió.

\- ¡Hola ya llegué!... ¿Qué le pasó a tu madre? – Zick miró a su futura suegra.

\- Yo… yo lo hice Zick.

\- ¿Qué?... Elena, creí que ya habíamos hablado y que habíamos decidido no decirles nada.

\- ¡No, eso lo decidiste tú, tú fuiste quien no quiso decirles! ¿Crees que cuando era niña me gustaba tener que mentirles todo el tiempo de a donde iba y que era lo que hacía? ¡Sobre todo por que son cosas que considero grandiosas y que nadie más puede hacerlas. ¡En cada evento, fiesta o campamento tus padres estaban ahí para ti, orgullosos de ti, viéndote! ¡Yo ni siquiera podía decir nada, todo siempre lo viví sola! ¡Eres un domador, yo una guardiana, esa es nuestra naturaleza ahora y la que tendrán sus nietos, su familia, y ahora ellos nunca lo sabrán!

\- Lo… lo siento Elena, no tenía ni idea de que te sintieras de esa manera, perdóname amor. Buscaremos la manera de hablar con ellos, te lo prometo. – Zick abrazó a su prometida mientras sentía cómo sus lágrimas mojaba su camisa.

\- ¡Me veía cómo un monstruo Zick, cómo sí estuviera loca! ¡Me tenía miedo!... creo que tienes razón, ellos, ellos nunca lo entenderán, lo mejor será, que sigan en la mentira.

\- Haremos lo que creas mejor, sí no, recuerda que tenemos ese suero de la memoria que le robamos a las Anguanas. ¡tú sólo no te preocupes, recuerda que no estas sola en esto! ¡Ya no más, futuro miembro oficial del clan Zick y la dinastía Barrymore!

\- Ahora que lo pienso, soy cómo tu hermana menor o algo así.

\- No me importa, yo me voy a casar contigo igual.

La pareja se dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras Julie derramaba un lágrima desde el sofá.


	19. A distancia

Capítulo XIX. A distancia

Palabra: Lazos

 _He estado contigo desde que eras un pequeña, bueno, a decir verdad, estábamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, solo que tu no lo recuerdas._

 _No importa que tan sólo sea un amigo inexistente ahora, por que sé que para ti soy mucho más que eso, para ti soy tan real cómo mis recuerdos lo son para mi._

 _No importa que versión seas, siempre admirare lo fuerte que eres._

-¡Lo lamento muchísimo princesa!

\- ¡Sí, mamá y yo no teníamos ni idea de que el huracán nos atraparía aquí!

\- No importa, le diré a la señora Collins que les guarde pastel.

\- ¡Gracias Elena, ahora debemos colgar, la señal caerá pronto! ¡Te amamos, feliz cumpleaños hija!

\- Gracias, nos vemos aquí mami. – La pequeña colgó el teléfono.

\- ¿No podrán llegar?

\- No me importa…ya lo imaginaba. – La niña volteó y vio a su niñera hundir la cabeza en el pastel, la anciana estaba profundamente dormida.

\- Una vez mis padres me dejaron en mi cumpleaños solo, Tenían uno de sus torneos de golf, la gran final en Londres. Pero era realmente una misión para salvar a la reina.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y la salvaron?

\- ¡Claro, hasta que yo les ayude por supuesto!

 _Tus grandes ojos siempre se iluminaban al escuchar mis historias. Siempre tan sola, tan callada, tan sentimental. Siempre haz tenido mucho que decir y nadie para escuchar. Para eso debía estar yo, el mejor trabajo del mundo. ¡Siempre tan curiosa y de buen humor!..._

 _Bueno, casi siempre._

-¡Tienes que explicarnos por que golpeaste al hijo de la vecina! – La niña solo tenía su mirada en el suelo.

\- Elena, tu madre te hizo una pregunta, respóndele.

\- ¿Para qué? Mi respuesta no le interesará.

\- ¡Es suficiente Elena Patata! ¡Sube inmediatamente a tu habitación y reflexiona lo que hiciste! – La niña subió las escaleras y con total desánimo se dejó caer en su cama.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad?

\- Por que la niña me hizo prometer que no diría nada.

\- Por salvarla a ella te acabas de meter en problemas, de nuevo.

\- Lo sé, pero es mi primera amiga en esta nueva ciudad, no puedo decirles.

\- ¿Quieres que leamos el número nuevo de Ghosto?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Repartámonos personajes!

 _Siempre tan leal… quien te llegué a conocer, nunca sabrá lo afortunado que es. Y además inteligente. Sí por mi hubiera sido, hubiera continuado mi travesía contigo para siempre._

 _Pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo, me di cuenta de que era insuficiente para ti. Tú necesitabas a alguien que fuera real. Cómo siempre te quejaste, nunca haz tenido donde sentar raíces, ni ningún amigo para hacerlo, tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que, sí sigo a tu lado, te quedes firme a mi y nunca tengas nadie real que de verdad pueda ayudarte. Siempre aferrada a una fantasía infantil… sólo soy más que una fantasía. No puedo hacer nada para cambiar esa realidad mi pequeña._

 _A pesar de que me cuentas todo y siempre te veo, jamás podría defenderte de los peligros reales, o iniciar algo real. Aunque me duela tendré que dejarte de nuevo, pero, no por completo._

 _He descubierto una manera especial para seguir a tu lado. Una que probablemente no te gustará, te conozco lo suficiente cómo para adivinar lo que sentirás. Será un gran golpe para ti. Y lo peor de todo es que, cuando comience, será también el comienzo de nuestra separación._

-¡Estás embarazada!

\- ¿No es grandioso pequeña patata? – Su padre siempre hizo el peor de los intentos animándola.

\- ¡No esto es horrible! Creí que sólo seríamos nosotros tres.

\- Nosotros también hija, pero así pasan las cosas a veces, deberías estar feliz.

\- ¡Primero la noticia de la mudanza nueva en dos meses, otra vez y ahora esto!

\- Lo primero no es tan malo hija, Old Mill Village es un barrio encantador, te gustará mucho, es muy tranquilo, viví un par de años ahí cuando era un adolescente.

\- ¡Pero tu dijiste que ibas a decir que no al cambio de puesto para quedarnos aquí!

\- Lo sabemos hija, pero ahora con la llegada del bebé necesitaremos más dinero.

\- ¡El bebé! ¡Ya todo comienza a ser sólo el bebé! – Elena se fue molesta a su habitación y al entrar, azotó la puerta.

\- ¿Cuál fue la noticia?

\- No era una gata para Sfrucio. ¡Era un bebé! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Quisieron tener otro hijo! Cómo si conmigo no fuera suficiente.

\- ¡Claro que eres suficiente, para ellos, para todos, incluso para mi!

\- ¡Gracias, eres mi mejor amigo! ¿Verdad que siempre estarás conmigo Charlie?

\- Siempre… siempre estaré ahí para ti.

 _Aunque no de la manera que te gustaría, pensar que, para que pueda quedarme contigo, tendría que alejarme. Es una ironía que los dos debemos enfrentar. Aunque no lo quiera, deberé dejar a alguien para ti, alguien digno de tu amistad. Alguien que comprenda lo que es estar solo, lo que es sufrir y lo que es apoyar, que ya haya sido herido y que sepa cómo salir adelante. Yo lo buscaré por ti, y cuando lo encuentre, lo prepararé especialmente para ti, para que sepa conocerte y como alegrarte de ahora en adelante._

 _Esa será mi herencia, jamás lo sabrás, pero mientras él haga te haga sonreír y pueda verlo de lejos…. Sabré que todo valió la pena._


	20. El chico del sótano

XX. El chico del sótano

Palabra: Pegamento

-¿Conseguiste todas las hojas?

\- Sí, las corté todas el invernadero.

\- ¿Cerraste la puerta verdad?

\- Sí Zob tranquilo, sé que a mi mamá le molesta.

\- Tenemos que acabar pronto el proyecto de ciencias, tengo un encuentro de béisbol que ganar, los chicos ya casi están aquí.

\- ¿Van a jugar? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

\- ¡Por qué esto es cosa de hombres Greta!

\- ¿Entonces qué haces jugando tú?

\- ¡Muy graciosa!, el punto es que no vas a jugar con nosotros! ¿Por qué no le dices a tu amiguita Sarah que venga y tomen el té?

\- ¡Mi papá nos entrenó a los dos! ¡Sabes que soy mucho mejor que tú!

\- Reconozco que no eres tan mala, pero eres una chica. ¡Así que olvídalo!

\- ¡Rayos se me olvidó el pegamento!

\- Ve por el, está en el sótano.

\- ¿Hasta el sótano?

\- Sí, y me refiero al sótano normal.

\- ¿Y si mejor lo traes tú?

\- ¡Yo estoy haciendo las etiquetas, no lo puedo hacer todo! Tú mamá no quiere que agarres las tijeras.

\- Pero…

\- ¡No me digas que te da miedo! – El domador se burlaba con gestos de ella.

\- ¡Claro que no, no seas tonto! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

\- Bien pues ve y hazlo.

\- ¡Zob tus amigos ya están aquí!

\- ¡Ya voy papá! Mi tiempo se terminó, ya solo pégalas en las hojas y abajo las etiquetas.

\- ¡Pero Zob!

El domador se fue tan pronto había terminado de dar las órdenes a su compañera. Greta miró con temor la puerta del sótano, las escaleras se le hacían inmensas y oscuras. Ningún monstruo quiso bajar con ella. Resignada, tomo la linterna de su padre, suspiró y bajo las escaleras. La niña de seis años juró ver una sombra detrás de ella . Aceleró e intento encender la luz. Para su sorpresa, el foco se había fundido. Recorrió los anaqueles con velocidad, tratando de no mirar más que los objetos. Pero el pegamento no estaba por ningún lado.

\- ¡Yo creo que Zob lo escondió para asustarme! ¿Cómo voy a terminar el proyecto?

\- ¡Aquí esta! – Dijo una voz aguda.

\- ¡Gracias! … - La niña camino un poco y se detuvo en seco mirando atónita el frasco de pegamento en sus manos. Aluzó atrás de ella y pudo ver perfectamente al espectro de lo que fue un niño. - ¡Un fantasma! –Gritó.

\- ¡No espera no te vayas! No te haré daño.

\- ¿Cómo puedo creerte?

\- Pues… yo te ayudé, te di el pegamento.

\- En eso tienes razón. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Me llamo Dan.

\- Yo me llamo…

\- Greta, lo sé, llevo viviendo oculto en este sótano un par de años.

\- ¿Y por qué nunca habías dicho nada?

\- Bueno, porque los demás me daban miedo. Pero se nota que tú eres una buena persona.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?

\- ¡Claro! No tengo muchos, no soy muy buena en eso.

\- No te preocupes, yo tampoco… solo… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

\- ¡Sí, ahora somos amigos!

\- ¿Podrías mantenerme en secreto?

\- Sí, será genial tener un amigo secreto.

\- ¿Jugamos un poco? ¡Prometo yo no hacer trampa como tu amigo Zob! – El espíritu le pasó un juego de mesa. – El otro día lo vi.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡No te preocupes ya me vengaré!

Y la semana terminó rápidamente. Los niños del vecindario habían organizado un torneo de béisbol, y diariamente por las tardes, realizaban juegos e iban eliminándose conforme iban perdiendo. Greta disfrutaba de ver y apoyar al domador en todos los encuentros, pero toda esa semana ella estuvo ausente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Zob.

El notó que la pequeña casi nunca estaba, llegaba tarde casi todos los días y su amiga no sabía de dónde. Debido a los juegos el asunto pasó desapercibido. El sábado llegó y el domador ya no pudo sobrellevar la duda.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – La sorprendió de pronto.

\- A… jugar por ahí.

\- ¿Con quién? Llevas cosas para dos.

\- Tengo un nuevo amigo.

\- ¿Así? ¿Quién es y por qué no lo conozco?

\- Se llama Dan, es nuevo en el vecindario y decidimos ser amigos secretos.

\- Ah… bien por ustedes. Hoy es la gran final, ¿No vendrás?

\- ¡Lo siento, ya tengo planes con él, pero que tengas suerte!

\- ¡Bien, ¡cómo quieras! ¡Diviértete con tu amigo imaginario! – La vio entrar al sótano y él se fue molesto, pero por alguna razón, no podía estar tranquilo.

Los chicos del barrio se reunieron frente al oasis Barrymore, todos estaban ahí y Zob era ovacionado por la mayoría, pero entre toda la multitud, ella no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Hoy tampoco vendrá Greta?

\- No.

\- Pero ella siempre venía a verte.

\- ¡Pues sí, pero aparentemente tiene un nuevo amigo que seguir! ¡Está como loca, habla sola, siempre se desaparece, y se niega a presentar a su amiguito!

\- ¡Cálmate amigo, es obvio que lo que tiene es un amigo imaginario! Debe estar enojada porque no la dejamos jugar y se creó a uno.

\- ¡Tal vez!

\- Sí, digo, ¡No es cómo si ella pudiera hablar con espíritus malignos o algo así! – El domador sintió una horrible sensación recorrerle todo el cuerpo, esa que le advertía de peligros que estaban por suceder. – Mientras no sea eso, ¡No tienes de que preocuparte!

\- ¡Debo irme! Nos vemos luego.

\- ¡Hey Zob! ¿A dónde vas? ¡El juego está por comenzar! ¡Zob! – Pero el chico ya había entrado a su casa corriendo, por alguna razón, un miedo inexplicable le había inundado de repente.

\- ¿A qué vamos a jugar hoy Dan?

\- ¡Es un juego muy especial!

\- ¡Genial!

\- Sólo esperemos a que nuestro invitado especial llegue.

\- ¡Muy bien, confío en ti!

La chica se sentó a su lado mientras revisaba las cosas que el espectro le había pedido llevar para su encuentro de hoy, sin que ella lo notará, uno de los viejos envases cayó al suelo, y en la etiqueta estaba escrito "Gorka".


	21. Permanencia voluntaria

XXI. Permanencia voluntaria

Palabra: Ayuda

* * *

"Ayuda", "Utilidad", "Peligro", "Estorbo", "indefensa", "Sin poder", la pequeña niña hacía su lista, la lista de las palabras que estaba cansada de escuchar y si pudiera, prohibiría el que fueran utilizadas para ella. Ya en varias ocasiones había demostrado que era más de lo que los demás imaginaban o podían esperar de ella. ¿Entonces por que siempre la trataban cómo sí fuera una inútil? – _"Es por tu propio bien" ¡Mentira! ¡Lo que no quiere es tener que cargar conmigo y cuidarme todo el tiempo"_.

-¡Eso no es cierto y lo sabes!

\- ¡Zick! – giró y vio a domador viéndola desde el marco de su puerta.

\- Tú sabes que no eres un carga, te lo he dicho siempre.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes que prepararte a un súper viaje de entrenamiento con los otros domadores? ¡Y no estés leyendo mis pensamientos, sabes que lo detesto!

\- ¡Lo siento pero que otra cosa puedo hacer! ¡No hablas conmigo!

\- ¿Para qué ya tienes la compañía de Teddy y Lay? Ellos sí son especiales y ellos sí te sabrán entender.

\- Tú también me comprendes, y yo a ti, ¡Por eso somos el mejor equipo! No exageres.

\- Tú estuviste de acuerdo con tu papá en que no fuera.

\- Por que dice que el bosque a donde vamos a ir a acampar es muy peligroso para ti, y yo no podría estar todo el tiempo contigo. Tu sola no podrías defenderte por que…

\- Sólo soy una pequeña niña humana, indefensa y sin experiencia, lo sé muy bien.

\- ¡Hey lo único que quiero es que estés bien y que sepas que eres parte de este equipo! Tal vez no en el área de la fuerza, eres más del lado intelectual. 50-50. Por eso debo cuidarte, aunque no te guste.

\- ¡No soy un pequeño bebé! Pero adelante.

\- No estés molesta, veré un lindo monstruo y lo traeré para ti.

\- ¡Sí, y será lindo no poder mirarlo!

\- ¡Oh lo siento!

\- Ya vete. Sólo ten cuidado, no confío en el inútil de Thaur para cuidarte.

\- ¿Para cuidarme?

\- Sí, después de todo, soy yo quien cuida de ti.

\- Eso es cierto. Y no te preocupes, no me olvidaré de ti en este fin de semana. – La chica abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo completamente.

\- ¡Deja de leer mi mente!

\- ¡Nos vemos!

El peliazul salió por la puerta de los Patata y se reunió abajo con los domadores. De forma increíble, Zob había concedido el permiso para que fueran a entrenar al bosque del oeste, donde había una buena variedad de monstruos que les servirían cómo entrenamiento para poder enfrentar a máscara de fuego. Elena se asomó por la ventana y cruzo miradas con su mejor amigo, el le sonrió y ella respondió al gesto.

-¿Por qué tan desanimado pequeño Zick? ¡Ah es verdad, hoy no vendrá tu noviecita!

\- ¡Piensa lo que quieras! ¡Al menos yo si tengo amigos con quienes me molesten! – El joven domador subió al auto mientras le seguía el rubio y Lay muriendo de risa.

\- ¡Le he ensañado bien! – Elena rio desde su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa hija? ¿No iras tu con tus amigos del campamento?

\- No mamá, digamos que son de una clase diferente.

\- ¡Genial! Hace mucho tiempo que no estás en casa.

\- Sí, creo que sí.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan desanimada?

\- Bueno, no es nada, es sólo que…

\- ¿Te preocupa que Zick se haga mejor amigo de esos chicos que si son de su clase? No te preocupes hija, si así fuera, no hubiera venido a verte antes de irse. Algo me dice que ustedes ya no se separaran.

\- ¿Tú lo crees?

\- Te lo aseguro.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué no irás al campamento de verano?

\- No tengo muchas ganas, además si me fuera no vería el nuevo número de ghosto, sale en dos semanas. – La chica siguió caminando cómo si nada mientras comía su helado.

\- ¡Pero estuviste esperando este viaje con guardianes desde el anterior! ¡Incluso estuviste ahorrando todo el año para…!

\- ¡Te digo que no quiero ir necio!

\- ¿Preferiste pasar tu verano en Old Mill sin nada interesante que en un bosque lleno de monstruos que estudiar? ¡Tendré que ver si tu eres Elena!

\- ¡Soy yo tonto y te golpearé si me sigues molestando!

\- Sí, si eres tú.

\- La única y original ¡Además tu, los monstruos y yo podemos hacer un campamento mejor en tu jardín! ¡Les diré que se hagan visibles y si la vecina los llega a ver, la hacemos creer que esta loca de nuevo! ¡Será genial Otro punto para Old Mill es que allá no tendría los panecillos de tu mamá, me dijo que me enseñaría a hacerlos.

\- ¿Sabes que no tienes que quedarte por mi verdad?

\- ¿Sabes que tu no eres tan importante para mi? ¡No te creas demasiado! Es el comic y los panecillos. No es cómo tú cuando fingiste fracturarte el tobillo para volver conmigo.

\- No lo fingí… fue completamente real. Papá no organizó bien ese campamento de entrenamiento.

\- ¡Tú eres quien no puedes vivir sin mí, admítelo!

\- ¡Bien tu ganas, tienes razón, no puedo vivir sin ti! – El domador le sonrió mientras ella se sonrojaba por completo, iba tan distraída que se golpeó contra un poste que estaba frente a ella. Zick comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y ella lo persiguió por toda la calle.

-¿Y cuando le diremos sobre la mudanza Julie?

\- Mañana por la mañana. – Los Patata veían a su hija desde la ventana de la sala.


	22. Transiciones

XXII. Transiciones

Palabra: Evolución

#1 : Incertidumbre  
-¿Quién es Florence? - La pregunta había salido como una bala veloz a punto de iniciar una batalla.  
\- ¿La cantante?  
\- ¡Muy gracioso! ¿Quién es ella? - Hizo énfasis en su sarcasmo e indiferencia. Al ver como se iba a presentar la situación el Bombo mayor hizo una seña al pequeño y al gingi y los tres salieron disimuladamente de la habitación.  
\- Es una vieja amiga.  
\- Ah, vieja. ¿Del jardín de niños?  
\- No, de la secundaria.  
\- Creí que nadie te hablaba en aquella época, ¡Qué estuviste muy solo y recluido! - Jugó con el drama y sarcasmo en su voz. Sin duda alguna estaba molesta.  
\- Bueno, sí, comenzamos a platicar un poco, los últimos meses de la secundaria, "nada importante, te lo hubiera dicho" - El domador la imitó. - A todo esto, ¿Cómo sabes de ella?  
\- "Me gusta estar informada" - Ahora ella lo imitó a él - ¡Muy excéntrica por cierto!  
\- Sí, ella estudia artes plásticas. ¿Viste cuando ella me saludo cierto?  
\- ¡Muy afectuosamente para sólo una amistad casual los últimos meses de secundaria! - La pelirroja seguía escribiendo su ensayo sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
\- Bueno, teníamos un par de años sin vernos.  
\- Me imagino, es tu especialidad.  
\- Bueno, ya que es hora de las preguntas, ¿Quién es Cale y que quiere en tu facebook? Te envió solicitud anoche.  
\- ¿Estuviste revisando mi facebook?  
\- No, yo estaba haciendo mi informe en la computadora y lo dejaste abierto y salió la notificación. Decía que era el tipo que tú y tu amiga conocieron en el karaoke, "tú y tu voz de sirena" - Se burló.  
\- ¡Entonces que preguntas sí ya sabes de él! Para este punto debes de saber más de él que yo.  
\- Estudia arquitectura, ¿cambiaste ingeniería por arquitectura?  
\- ¿Y tú artes por literatura?  
\- ¡Qué entre Annie y yo no hay nada!  
\- ¡Yo no había mencionado nombres!  
\- ¡Es la única persona que conozco en esa facultad!  
\- ¡Sí tantas amiguitas tienes por qué no vas y haces tarea con ellas!  
\- ¡Por qué ellas no tienen impresora!  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres horrible! - Elena tomó su almohada y comenzó a golpearlo tanto lo que él la dejaba, él le respondió con un cojín pequeño que se encontró en el suelo. De poco en poco, los dos ya estaban riendo de nuevo, hasta que ambos se sentaron.  
\- ¡Muero de hambre! ¡Invítame a comer! ¡Cobro de uso de computadora!  
\- ¡De acuerdo vamos por pizza yo te invito!  
\- ¿Y qué dijo ella cuando te volvió a ver?  
\- ¿Qué? ¿De nuevo con Florence?  
\- ¿Por qué no respondes?  
\- ¡Ella no dijo nada!  
\- ¡Ella te abrazó no pudo abrazarte sin decir nada!  
Los dos tomaron sus mochilas y salieron de la habitación.

# 2: No citas  
La feria del pueblo había llegado a Old Mill Village. ¡Había puestos de todo tipo, luces, juegos mecánicos, shows callejeros, puestos de comida, de todo!  
una pareja de amigos se paseaba por todos lados, probando cada juego que se encontraran en el camino y comiendo como si no hubiese mañana. Ellos solían ir a esa misma feria cada, era su pequeña tradición; sólo que la última no la recordaban gratamente, fue el día en que Elena se enteró que se mudaría y en el que Zick renunció a ella. Pesé a los tristes recuerdos, los jóvenes se la pasaban muy bien, y aunque lo negaban, adoraban estar juntos, aunque fuera en cosas tan normales como un paseo de feria.  
\- ¡Vamos al vomineitor! ¡Otra vez!  
\- ¡Pero Elena, acabamos de comer hot dogs, no será agradable!  
\- ¡Eso lo hará divertido!  
\- Pues yo no...  
\- A menos de que quieras ir a mi otra idea - Detrás de Elena estaba el túnel del amor, conocido por dar el mejor paseo romántico para parejas.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Nosotros? Yo...  
\- Disculpe, disculpe bella dama. - Una anciana toco el brazo de la guardiana, instintivamente ella soltó a su amigo y volteó.  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- ¿Podrías prestarme tu mano? Es que me llama muchísimo.  
\- ¿Mi mano le llama?  
\- ¡Soy una vidente, mi nombre es Madame Gretel! ¡Tu mano a distancia me ha llamado para decirte tu fortuna!  
\- ¡Qué increíble una adivina! ¡Aquí está mi mano! - Emocionada, la pelirroja extendió su mano.  
\- ¡Elena por favor! ¡No me digas que crees en adivinas prediciendo el futuro! ¡Es una estafa! Sin ofender  
\- No te preocupes, no todos tienen abierto el corazón  
\- ¡Hay Zick, por favor, ahora eres escéptico! Viniendo de ti no me lo creo.  
\- Yo sólo digo que es una mentira de las personas para aprovecharse de la credulidad de los demás y tener dinero fácil.  
\- ¡En mi caso es distinto joven especial, yo no cobraré ningún centavo!  
\- ¡Usted no lo escuche y siga por favor! - La joven estaba entusiasmada y le dio la mano a la anciana.  
\- ¡Bien te espero en la fila del juego! - El domador comenzó a alejarse.  
\- Veamos... ¡Qué mano tan suave! Veo aquí que has pasado por tiempos dolorosos, pero también grandes cambios que no te esperabas, cambios que han cambiado tu forma de ver la vida.  
\- ¡Sí, así es!  
\- Te espera un futuro bastante interesante, veo mucho trabajo por delante, mucho esfuerzo pero grandes satisfacciones, generarás un gran cambio.  
\- ¡Eso suena aún mejor, continué!  
\- ¡Pero cuanta tontería junta! - Zick pensó en voz alta aun siendo capaz de escuchar la conversación.  
\- ¡Veo que hay un gran hombre en tu vida! ¡La ha cambiado por completo y lo hará aún más! - Zick se detuvo en seco y escucho atento.  
\- Él es el amor de tu vida.  
\- ¿Ya lo conozco?  
\- Sí, y sabes a quien me refiero. Tendrás una descendencia poderosa y muy especial, aunque debes tener cuidado con uno de tus hijos, sufrirá un poco en su juventud al igual que su abuelo paterno.  
\- ¡Cuanta información! ¿Podría darme una pista más de mi enamorado?  
\- Creo que esa información está de más pero, su apellido es de cuatro letras.  
Zick contó mentalmente y dio un salto de alegría interno, intentó mantener la calma y regreso a su amiga.  
\- ¡Elena ya vayámonos! Aún hay muchas cosas que probar.  
\- Espera ya solo quiero preguntarle sí... Ella... desapareció  
dejando a los chicos sin palabras y con un pequeño escalofrío.  
\- ¡Te lo dije Zick ella era especial!  
\- ¡Bah, solo te dijo lo que querías escuchar! ¡Sólo tonterías! - Trató de no sonrojarse tanto.  
\- ¿Qué opinas? Mi próximo apellido de casada será de cuatro letras.  
\- Y poderosa, ¿será que hay algo que quieras decirme?  
\- ¡Sí pequeño ilusionado! Zick no es el único clan de cuatro letras que conozco.  
La guardiana tenía una sonrisa triunfal mientras caminó a la fila del juego. La mente del domador se alteró cuando dio con el apellido del otro posible candidato. Estaba tan distraído en ello, que no notó al juego al que lo había llevado su amiga, que, irónicamente, respondía a su pregunta.


	23. A los ojos de mamá

XXIII. A los ojos de mamá

Palabra: Fragancia

* * *

La nieve había cesado de caer hace un par de horas, la noche se sentía helada. Las calles de Old Mill village estaban iluminadas por los adornos navideños y el entusiasmo de los vecinos por la fecha que se acercaba. Pero en una casa muy especial, extraña a los ojos ordinarios, un hermoso hecho acababa de acontecer. Un pequeño nuevo ser humano había comenzado a existir.

Atrapados por la tormenta de nieve, los padres decidieron que el alumbramiento sería en aquel oasis, después de todo, la prisionera del hogar tenía los conocimientos necesarios.

El padre y su amigo daban vueltas en el pasillo, caminaban de un lado al otro en círculos, intentando calmar sus nervios. Desde la esquina, un bebe de ocho meses veía expectante a los adultos y monstruos girar a su alrededor, cosa que comenzaba a marearle.

De un momento a otro, un pequeño llanto se escuchó de la habitación contigua, los dos hombres se voltearon a ver el uno al otro en shock, luego de unos segundos se abrazaron eufóricos y comenzaron a bailar juntos.

\- ¡Ezeria ya soy papá!

\- ¡Ya eres papá amigo felicidades!

\- Mhm, ¿Theo puedo interrumpirlos por un minuto? Eres requerido en esta habitación. - La domadora abrió la puerta, los monstruos intentaban empujarse para entrar. - ¡Alto y dejen pasar a Theo! – Los monstruos se desilusionaron un poco y retrocedieron.

El guardián paso nervioso y vio a su joven esposa descansando en su cama, se veía agotada pero increíblemente feliz. En su regazo había un pequeño bultito envuelto en una cobija blanca.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte viendo desde la puerta toda la vida?

\- Lo siento bella, estoy algo nervioso.

\- Ven y conoce al nuevo miembro de la familia Barrymore.

Theo caminó nervioso, su corazón latía muy rápido por la emoción, descubrió la suave cobija y se enterneció cómo nunca en su vida, la pequeña creatura dormía plácidamente, era pequeña, delicada y rosada. Tenía pequeños caireles rubios, era la niña más encantadora del mundo.

\- ¡Pero sí es una niña! ¡Es igual de hermosa que tú! – El nuevo padre abrazo agradecido a su esposa y cargó a su primogénita en brazos. - ¡Vengan, vengan a conocer a mi pequeña! – Dijo emocionado al clan que veía desde afuera.

\- ¡Esta preciosa Theo, Tessa, muchas felicidades! – María dijo con gran felicidad.

\- ¡Bienvenido a esto de la paternidad es increíblemente agotador! – El pequeño veía con curiosidad a la recién llegada desde los brazos de su padre. - ¡Mira Zoby, tu nueva amiguita!

\- ¡Acércalos para que se conozcan! – La castaña tomo a su hijo y lo puso en la cama a lado de la niña. El la miro con curiosidad por unos momentos, se le acercó lentamente cómo si fuera a besarle la frente, pero en su lugar, tomo su cabeza y la metió en su boca mordiéndola, la pequeña lloró fuertemente.

 _Desde ese momento supe que la relación entre ustedes sería especial, y no fallé. Verlos crecer fue una de las cosas más interesantes que he visto en mi vida. Su conexión fuerte estuvo siempre presente. Para los demás, ustedes serían cómo dos pequeños hermanos, amigos de toda la vida, pero no para mí, no para los ojos de tu madre, no que yo te conozco mejor que nadie. Lo imaginé desde siempre._

* * *

\- ¡No quiero Greta es humillante!

\- ¡Te vas a divertir lo prometo!

\- ¡No voy a salir a la calle con vestido y moño! ¡Me maquillaste horrible!

\- ¡Mi maquillaje está bien, no es mi culpa que tú seas una niña fea!

\- ¡No soy niña y si fuera una sería mucho más linda que tú! ¡Déjame en paz! – El pequeño domador de seis años la hizo a un lado y por accidente ella cayó en el pavimento de la baqueta del jardín. La pequeña comenzó a llorar al ver algo de sangre en su rodilla.

\- ¡Pero si yo sólo te hice a un lado!

\- ¡Me duele mucho!

\- ¡Shh no llores, lo descubrirán!... ¡Por favor cállate! – Pero eso sólo hizo que la niña llorara aún más. –Lo… lo siento, no llores, perdóname. – El la cargó en sus brazos y la sentó. Tomo un vaso de agua y el botiquín del armario. Limpió con cuidado su herida y la cubrió con una bandita. - ¡Lo… lo siento, ¿me perdonas?

\- Sí… no fue a propósito. ¡Gracias Zoby te quiero! – La pequeña le dio un fuerte abrazó mientras el trataba de liberarse.

\- Sí Greta, yo también – Le respondió con fastidio.

* * *

La noche caía, y la lluvia amenazaba por caer fuerte. El oasis estaba completamente en calma, los monstruos habían corrido a protegerse de los truenos, escondiéndose en los armarios. Los truenos de pronto caían del cielo. Uno cayó de pronto, iluminando por completo el invernadero en tinieblas, una silueta se pudo apreciar que entraba uy encendía la luz.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No me digas que también te asusta la tormenta y te estás escondiendo?

\- ¡Lárgate! – la chica estaba sentada en el suelo con el rostro apoyado en las rodillas.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿No puedes ni con una broma?... Greta… ¿Tú… tú estás llorando?

\- ¡Te dije que te largaras!

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Él se sentó en el suelo junto a ella.

\- Nada.

\- No puede ser nada, tu no lloras, y menos por nada.

\- Es sólo que… él ya se fue.

\- Oh… creí que se quedaría en Old Mil con su abuela.

\- Sus padres cambiaron de parecer. Se fue a París esta mañana. ¡jamás lo volveré a ver, era mi mejor amigo! – Ella lloró un poco más. - ¡Tú sabes que nadie más me habla en la escuela! ¿Qué haré ahora sin él? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan rara? – La guardiana en entrenamiento volvió a agachar la mirada.

\- Bueno, el mundo necesita de personas raras cómo tú, y eso lo digo cómo cumplido, ¿Qué sería de nosotros los domadores sin personas raras y especiales cómo tú? No olvides que naciste con ojos especiales y una forma de ser y pensar que es demasiado para los demás. Por eso se ríen. Sus mentes son débiles para comprendernos, sé que tu amigo lo hacía, pero, aunque no lo demuestre seguido, ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo no?

\- Gracias, siempre encuentras lo que necesito escuchar.

\- ¡Para eso estamos los prisioneros monstruo exiliados! – Los dos rieron a la par.

* * *

\- ¡Estarás castigado por dos semanas, no podrás ir a la fiesta de graduación!

\- ¡Pero Timothy! ¡Es la preparatoria! ¡Soy prácticamente un adulto!

\- ¡Sí lo fueras no te comportarías así!

\- ¡Espera Timothy no!

\- ¡Greta ve a la cocina, esto es entre el rebelde y yo!

\- Lo sé, pero no es justo, Zob no merece pagar por lo que yo hice. Yo liberé al bonz come todo del sótano.

\- ¿A sí? – El tutor y el domador respondieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí, hacía limpieza y cuando llegaste, él sólo me estaba ayudando a recapturarlo. Pero él se está echando la culpa para que no me castigues. – Zob y Greta sonrieron al tutor suplicándole misericordia.

\- ¡Entre los dos lograrán volverme loco! – El gato bufó y subió las escaleras molesto.

\- ¡Gracias! – Zob le sonrió.

\- No hay de que, ahora estás en deuda y eso lo disfrutaré más.

\- ¿Deuda? Querida Greta los favores no se pagan.

\- Pero no me importa, me llevaras a la graduación, mi cita canceló de último momento.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Sin peros Zobedja o le diré a Timothy toda la verdad!

\- Ok, de acuerdo, ¡cómo ordene su majestad! – Greta se dio la vuelta mientras sonreía triunfalmente. Zob respiro profundo varias veces. - ¿Y esa suave fragancia a rosas?

\- ¿Mi perfume? Es nuevo, no es la gran cosa.

\- ¿Tessa encontraste tu perfume? ¡Yo ya busqué por todas partes!

\- ¡No hace falta Theo, ya apareció! – La mujer veía a su hija a distancia.

* * *

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños número 18! – La familia Zick y los Barrymore gritaron al unísono. Zob fue sorprendido por una avalancha de monstruos felices que lo aplastaba a manera de felicitación.

\- ¡Basta chicos! ¡Gracias!

\- ¡Muchísimas felicidades hijo mío! – María le entregó un pequeño pastel en su mano con una vela encendida.

\- ¡Mi pastel especial de cumpleaños! ¡Mi comida preferida! ¡Gracias mamá! – Zob inhaló fuerte y apago la vela, los adultos le aplaudieron, en un momento de descuido, la guardiana le hundió el rostro en el pastel, embarrándolo por completo.

\- ¡18 años al hilo y nunca fallo! – La rubia se regocijaba.

\- ¡Ah, pero hay viene mi revancha!

\- ¡Zob no! ¡La venganza no es buena!

El domador corrió tras ella todo el jardín con la intención de embarrarle el pastel en la cara, mientras los monstruos la protegían siendo obstáculos. Al llegar a la banqueta delantera chocó con una cuatrimoto que estaba estacionada.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- ¡Es una ofrenda de paz! ¡No me embarres, es para ti! – Greta se puso detrás del vehículo mientras el domador la veía estupefacto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Sí serás estúpido! ¡Es un regalo de cumpleaños para ti!

\- Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

\- Pues con dinero y por tu cumpleaños.

\- No, quiero decir, ¿Por qué un regalo cómo este? ¿Mi mamá te dejó?

\- No, y ahora que aquí esta no podrá negarse. Es un regalo de agradecimiento. Nunca te lo dije, pero, sé que años atrás sacrificaste tu bicicleta por mí, así que ¡Tadá! ¡Recompensa de diez años de retraso!

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste? Nunca se lo dije a nadie.

\- Pues, la cajita musical apareció normal de la nada y sólo sabíamos nosotros, no soy tonta, aunque tú lo creas.

\- ¡Tú bien sabes que es lo último que pienso! Al menos no en voz alta. – Ella le sonrió con falsa molestia. - ¡Gracias!

\- ¡Gracias a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Zob!

-Gracias a ti lo es. – Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, y la aferró a sus brazos, ella se sonrojo al principio y quedo en shock, momentos después, ella correspondió al abrazo. Tal vez el más sincero que se habían dado en toda la vida.

 _Nunca les dije ninguna palabra, pero siempre lo supe, ustedes son las personas más destinadas a estar juntas que haya visto en toda mi vida._

 _Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y madurez, siempre vi las señales, sus actitudes, su mutua protección y presencia en la vida del otro, el que obviamente nunca se vieran cómo familia. Terminaran juntos, lo sé, y será algo difícil, sé que me lo negarás al principio, así como sé que llevan unos meses saliendo a escondidas por temor a nuestra reacción, pero a los ojos de una madre, nunca se le puede mentir. No importa cuánto tiempo tarden en admitirlo, cuando lo hagan, seré la más feliz y quien más los apoyará. Después de todo, siempre lo espere._


	24. Restar para crecer

XXIV. Restar para crecer

Palabra: Suma

-Entonces los símbolos se multiplican aumentando al exponente. Pero recuerda que esto aplica sólo con los positivos.

\- Sí. – Dijo con el más mínimo interés. –Cambiando un poco de tema. – dejó su libreta a un lado. -¿Ya sabes que te pondrás para la fiesta de Patty? Pensaba que podríamos combinar tu camisa con mi vestido.

\- Sería genial, pero no iré a la fiesta. – El chico ni siquiera dejo de escribir mientras resolvía sus problemas.

\- ¿Cómo que no vas a ir a la fiesta? ¡Se lo habíamos prometido desde hace meses! ¿Sí no voy contigo con quién iré?

\- Pues podrías ir sola, o con ese amiguito tuyo de tu facultad, ¿Les gusta ir a fiestas juntos no?

\- ¡Esa vez sólo nos encontramos ya te lo dije!

\- ¡Pues los días se acaban y el examen de ingreso a la facultad de ingeniería no es cualquier cosa, debo prepararme bien.

\- ¡Llevas estudiando para el desde tercero de secundaria, ya estamos listos, debemos descansar un poco y estar juntos!

\- ¡No hay tiempo para descanso! Cada miembro de mi familia ha estudiado en esa facultad y al primer intento, no seré yo quien rompa esa tradición. Además, desde la secundaria ese ha sido mi sueño.

\- Entiendo eso, ¿Pero cuando habrá tiempo para nosotros? Tenemos al menos tres semanas sin salir a ninguna parte

\- ¡Por favor Annie nos hemos visto todos los días para estudiar! ¡Para mi eso es pasar tiempo contigo!

\- ¡Pues para mi no! Quiero salir y divertirme un rato con mi novio, convivir con mis amigas.

\- ¿Le llamas amigas a esas brujas? Yo recuerdo que se burlaban de ti toda la primaria.

\- Han cambiado y madurado, ellas me ayudaron a cambiar mi look.

\- Para ser franco, te prefería a cómo lucías cuando comenzamos a salir.

\- ¿Fea y desalineada?

\- Al menos así lucías cómo tú y no te rondaban todos los hombres de la escuela, y para mi no eres ni fuiste fea.

\- No iba a quedarme así sólo para darte gusto David.

\- ¡Pues así son las cosas contigo desde hace un tiempo para acá! Sólo haces las cosas para complacerlas a ellas y a tu falso ego.

\- ¡Por su puesto que no! ¡Y al menos voltea a verme a los ojos mientras te hablo! – La chica tomó la hoja en la que su novio había estado escribiendo y la arrojó al suelo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Sabes perfectamente que ese ensayo lo necesito para…!  
\- ¡Para entrar a tu estúpida universidad ya lo sé es todo lo que te interesa!

\- ¡Exactamente Ana es todo lo que me interesa! – El rubio se puso de pie y le gritó a la chica, la expresión de ella se quebró y pareciera que iba a llorar. La expresión dura y molesta se fue relajando poco a poco. – Lo siento yo…

\- No te disculpes, al menos ya estás comenzando a ser sincero.

\- ¡Tu me importas Annie, yo te amo!

\- Tal vez. Pero esta claro que nuestros objetivos han cambiado. Ya no queremos las mismas cosas. Tu en tus equipos, tus estudios de ingeniería.

\- Tú y tus clases de escritura, tus grupos en esas cafeterías raras.

\- Creo que ya no somos quienes fuimos cuando estábamos en primaria y comenzamos a salir. – Los dos se sentaron en la cama. Por primera vez en meses, tenían una conversación franca.

\- Hemos cambiado y madurado, y para los otros años estaba bien, pero, creo que…

\- Que ya no podemos seguir juntos, ¿Verdad? – El rubio bajó la mirada.

\- Al menos no como pareja. Sí seguimos así, vamos a terminar odiándonos y, no sería una buena forma de terminar siete años de relación.

\- No, creo que no, después de todo… fuiste mi primer amor.

\- Y tú el mío. – Los dos se sonrieron por un momento.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, aunque, yo siempre te imagine cómo mi esposa.

\- Y yo, pero, quien sabe, tal vez esto sea momentáneo. Tal vez necesitamos conocer más personas o un tiempo a solas.

\- Sí, creo que es verdad, tienes razón, siempre la has tenido Froggy.

\- ¡Tenía años sin oír eso! – Ambos rieron ante el recuerdo del inicio de su relación. – Creo que se hace tarde, debo irme. – La chica se levantó y se puso frente a su ex novio. - ¡Qué tengas mucho éxito en todo, y muchas gracias! – Le extendió la mano.

\- ¡Qué seas la próxima J.K. Rowling! ¡Tienes muchísimo talento!.

David se levantó, tomo su mano y, cuando ella estaba por soltarlo, el la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Annie comenzó a recordar, el día en el submarino, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo era él en realidad, ese lado tierno, romántico e intelectual que no mostraba a nadie más, a nadie que no fuera ella. Era su pequeño secreto. ¡El poder de su mente siempre la impresiono! Resolvía problemas más rápido que nadie. Sí seguía abrasándolo, no sería capaz de dejarlo, se limpió la lágrima que tenía en la mejilla y salió de la habitación del joven

 _-Sí es que tu eres mi destino… entonces nos volveremos a encontrar._ – Cerró la puerta sin mirar a atrás.


	25. Una pequeña sorpresa

XXV. Una pequeña sorpresa

Palabra: Tomate

\- No puedo creer que me trajeras a la fuerza a este estúpido club.  
\- Según Jenny y Ross, ustedes solían venir aquí todos los fines de semana, ¿Qué lo hace diferente esta vez?  
\- Bueno, de repente los artistas que presentaban comenzaron a ser de menor calidad.  
\- ¿Lo dices por mi presentación de hace unos meses?  
-¿La que hiciste para impresionar a tu chica froggy y con la que me dejaste plantada una noche de peliculas? ¡Sí a esa me refiero! A menos que hayas hecho más.  
\- Tranquila sólo fue esa, y toqué y me fui, dicen que la comida es excelente.  
\- ¡Ni tanto!  
\- ¡Bienvenidos a esta noche de sábado! ¡Tenemos noche de interpretaciones libres! - El presentador del show subió al escenario, mientras, la pareja de amigos se sentó en una mesa para dos. La pelirroja pudo ver a distancia a sus dos amigos de carrera y les sonrió para saludarlos. Su amiga le dedicó una mirada burlesca al ver que solo iba con Zick como compañía, Elena le frunció el ceño y continuo su conversación con Zick.  
\- ¿Qué les ofrezco para tomar?  
\- Quiero una piña colada y quiero una orden de boneless y papás fritas.  
\- Yo quiero una cerveza con...  
\- Zick, ¿Se te olvida que resultaste ser alérgico al alcohol? - Su amiga se burló.  
\- ¡Una limonada y otra orden de boneless! - Susurró como un pequeño niño molesto.  
\- Perfecto, los traigo en un segundo. - La mesera se retiró intentando contener su risa.  
\- ¡Tal vez ni sea alérgico! Tal vez esa vez solo me cayo un poco mal.  
\- Yo soy la médico aquí y te digo que eso es alergia.  
\- ¡Ni siquiera vas a la mitad de la carrera!  
\- ¡Sé lo suficiente para saberlo, además te conozco bien!  
\- ¿Así?  
\- Sí, te conozco muy bien, tanto cómo para saber que solo me trajiste para poner celosa a tu... tipa, ella nos mira desde allá sabes.  
\- ¿De verdad? ¡No lo había notado!  
\- No te creo eso tampoco, ya no me sorprendes Ezekiel Zick, sigues siendo el mismo.  
\- Bueno, creo entonces que es momento de sorprenderte un poco.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - La guardiana veía como su amigo se levantó repentinamente de la mesa.  
\- ¡Excelente interpretación amigo! ¡Ya mejorarás! - El chico que había tocado la primera canción bajaba del escenario mientras los demás lo abucheaban. - ¿Tenemos a algún otro valiente que quiera interpretar algo esta noche?  
\- ¡Yo lo haré!  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Zick?  
\- ¡Oh, ya lo verás! - El domador le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta a su amiga, bajo de la zona de balcones donde estaba con su amiga y subió al pequeño escenario. Para ese punto, Elena ya se sentía ansiosa y su cara había palidecido, ¿Qué tramaba ahora ese estúpido?  
\- ¡Gracias por animarte a cantar esta noche amigo! ¡Pero sí eres Zick, te vimos tocar hace unas semanas y muy bien por cierto! - El animador le cedió el micrófono al peliazul.  
\- Sí, una compañera me invitó hace unas semanas, fue algo genial.  
\- ¿Y que te trae de vuelta a estos escenarios?  
\- Bueno, mi amiga dice que he perdido la capacidad de sorprenderla por que me conoce y soy muy predecible, intentaré demostrarle lo contrario.  
Todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse y a emocionarse.  
\- ¿Y quién es la chica de la que nos hablas?  
\- ¡No te atrevas, no te atrevas! - Elena rogó mentalmente.  
\- ¡La de la mesa doce! - Zick sonrió maliciosamente.  
Un reflector se encendió sobre de Elena y su rostro paso de pálido a rojo intenso. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella.  
\- ¡Excelente amigo! ¿entonces que harás para impresionarla?  
\- Le tocaré una canción, guitarra por favor.  
Un chico del staff le paso una guitarra y Zick se sentó frente a un micrófono.  
\- Ella y yo tuvimos que separarnos un tiempo, por culpa de una mala decisión egoísta que tomé por los dos, y nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme adecuadamente.  
\- ¡Ahw! - Dijo toda la audiencia en coro.  
\- Elena, para ti, ¿Qué será de ti? - Zick comenzó a tocar y a cantar.  
"Qué será de tú  
Necesito saber hoy de tu vida  
Alguien que me cuente sobre tus días  
Anocheció, y necesito saber"  
A la mente de la guardiana llegó todos aquellos días que odió a Zick por haberse alejado, en los que se cuestionaba que sería de su vida, de todos esos momentos en los que hubiera matado por que los compartiera con ella, cumpleaños, sus graduaciones, simples días de escuela, cuando terminó a su primer novio, su primer viaje a Wuwun-Si, ¡Todo habría sido tan distinto sí él hubiera estado ahí!  
Zick recordaba la incertidumbre que lo mataba en aquellos años... ¿Y si le hubiera dicho mi secreto? ¿SI no se hubiera ido estaríamos juntos? ¿Qué será de su vida? ¿lo odiará? ¿Me olvidó? Una parte de él estaba decepcionado, el se prometió que la única forma en la ella sabría la verdad era si ella regresaba a buscarlo, en cierta manera el creyó que lo haría, lo esperaba... pero eso nunca pasó... hasta hace poco.  
"Qué será de ti  
Cambiaste sin saber toda mi vida  
Motivo de una paz que ya se olvida  
No sé si gusto más de mí, o más de ti"  
Bombo lo definió a la perfección, los días después de Elena eran luz, una luz cálida, brillante y enérgica, justo lo que el y todos necesitaban, le abrió los ojos a la verdadera naturaleza de su ser y no sólo eso, lo comprendió por completo y se comprometió a estar a su lado, lo que nadie más había querido. La única amiga que amaba tanto su lado humano cómo el de monstruo.  
Por su parte, la chica recordaba su niñez definida cómo soledad, hasta que él apareció, tan triste y solo cómo ella, nunca supo como, pero los dos se habían sanado el uno al otro, por eso, el golpe de perderlo la hundió. Todos creían que ella lo había salvado a él, pero para ella, fue al revés.  
"Ven  
Que esta sed de amarte me hace bien  
Yo quiero amanecer contigo amor"  
Con esa última frase ella le arqueó una ceja y el sólo se sonrojo.  
"Te necesito para estar feliz  
Ven  
Que el tiempo corre, y nos separa  
La vida nos está dejando atrás  
Yo necesito saber, que será de ti"  
Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de la mejilla de la chica,  
nunca se había sentido más enternecida en su vida. Zick por su parte, jamás se había sentido más honesto. Los dos solo se miraban el uno al otro cuando el dejó de cantar. Todos aplaudían y los amigo de Elena no dejaban de emocionarse y felicitarla.  
\- Voy a matarlo. - Pensó la pelirroja para sí.


	26. Dejar atrás

XXVI. Dejar atrás

Palabra: Colgar

* * *

\- " _El número que usted ha marcado no existe, favor de verificar su marcación e intentarlo de nuevo"_

\- ¿Intentaste llamar de nuevo? ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No claro que no! ¡Le llamé a una amiga de la secundaria lo juro!

\- ¡Elena Patata eres la peor mentirosa de todas! ¡Llamaste de nuevo! Sí sabes que cambió el número años atrás, ¿Por qué sigues llamando? Seguirá así.

\- Lo sé, supongo que es sólo por costumbre.

\- En vez de perder el tiempo pensando en eso, lo que deberías hacer es preparar tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ya cumples quince, también te graduaras cómo guardiana, ¿Ves? tu agenda está llena no hay tiempo para pensar en cosas así.

\- ¡Es que no puedo dejar de recordarlo, sobretodo en fechas cómo estás!

\- ¡Hay ya fue suficiente! ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Un cambio!

\- ¿Un cambio? ¡Suficiente con los horribles lentes que tengo que usar ahora!

\- ¡Pues úsalos a tu beneficio! ¿No crees que ya es hora de dejar tus coletas de niña?

\- Es que no puedo… son algo tan de mí, siento que, si me las quito, ya no seré yo… nada quedará de la vieja yo. – Elena se sentó en su cama.

\- ¡Tú siempre vas a ser tú, con o sin él o con o sin coletas! ¡Qué este sea tu tiempo de transformación!

\- ¡No soy un monstruo y sin ofender!

\- Sí, sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Qué tal tu cabello así suelto? ¡Juega un poco con el!

Elena se puso frente a su espejo, y miro el listón de su coleta izquierda. Parecía una tontería tanto problema por cambiar de peinado, pero quitarse sus coletas iba más allá de la apariencia, era dar fin a su niñez, aceptar que era ya una joven, aceptar que había cambiado y lo más difícil, aceptar que el ya no la quería y que no estaba más.

Quitárselas, era aceptar que todo había terminado y seguir. Sí que da miedo el cambio, sobretodo uno tan drástico. Pero acepto en silencio y en dolor la decisión de su ex amigo de aventuras, no había muchas opciones desde tan lejos.

Dio un suspiro y tomó el primer listón con su mano. Sus mascotas seguían atentas las acciones de su dueña, como si de alguna manera supieran lo que estaba por hacer.

\- ¡Ánimo Elena, no temas al cambio, estaré bien… estarás bien! – Sonrió y le puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

Elena le dedicó una sonrisa de despedida. Suspiró una vez más y dio un tirón fuerte. Una vez más para el otro lado. Enrolló los listones y los guardó en su cajón. Fue directo a su buro, tocador, las fotos que colgaban de la pared, todo donde apareciera él, todo fue al cajón. Tomó un cepillo y se ordenó el cabello. Con la ayuda de unas tijeras cortó un poco los mechones que sobresalían de la frente.

\- ¡Elena a cenar! – Le gritaron desde la parte de abajo.

\- ¡Un segundo! – Elena miró su reflejo en el espejo y le sonrió a su nueva yo, se miró con orgullo y bajo las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos me miran así?

\- ¡Te quitaste tus coletas! – Violeta miraba estupefacta a su hermana mayor.

\- ¡Te ves como princesa! – El pequeño pelirrojo le sonrió.

\- ¡Qué buen cambio hija me alegro a que te animarás! ¿Lo hiciste tu sola verdad?

\- Sí… digamos que era algo que tenía que hacer ya.

\- ¡Pues te felicito hija te ves encantadora! – Harvey le dio un abrazo a su hija. Elena miró hacia atrás, finalmente la sombra se había ido. Estaba sola. De nuevo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué haces hijo?

\- Terminaba de enviar mi examen.

\- ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Saque cien en geografía, pero baje veinte puntos en biología.

\- No te preocupes, tu madre es muy buena con eso, de seguro te ayudará. ¿Sabes? pensaba en que este verano está muy bien el clima, ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a tus abuelos?

\- Se supone que ya me fui de intercambio papá, no puedo salir ya.

\- Hijo, deja de estar tan evasivo. ¿Piensas quedarte en tu habitación hasta que comiences a crecer?

\- ¿Hay otra opción?

\- ¡Claro, vivir! ¡Convive más con nosotros! ¡Vamos con tus abuelos! Podemos viajar de noche para que nadie te reconozca. ¡Va a haber un festival de domadores! ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Claro y yo debo ver el festival!

\- Sigues siendo un domador, aunque no tengas Dom, tus abuelos te extrañan.

\- Los veré cuando vengan en navidad.

\- Zick, sé cómo te sientes, te juro que yo me sentía igual, tu sabes que comenzarás a crecer en cierto tiempo, para lo mío en ese tiempo no tenía cura, y eso no me detuvo a continuar con mi vida.

\- ¡Pero tu tenías a mamá a tu lado! ¡Tú no entiendes!

\- Tienes razón hijo, no comprendo, tendrás siglos para vivir como adulto. ¡Esta es sólo una etapa!

\- Ni tu ni nadie entiende, yo no quiero vivir en siglos. ¡No iré! - El ex-domador se dio la vuelta y dio la espalda a su padre. El suspiró y salió deprimido. Sabía que era lo que le molestaba. Él aun no entendía cómo Elena había dejado de hablarle, no parecía esa clase de persona. Miro a su hijo de reojo una vez más y salió de la habitación.

Zick miró el calendario que tenía pegado en la pared. Su cumpleaños… hoy era su cumpleaños y sólo él lo recordaba. Sí había una razón para querer vivir ya, era ella. Ella no estaría en siglos futuros. Cada día era uno menos con ella. ¿Por qué los humanos son tan efímeros? Sabía perfectamente que ella lo odiaba. Pero le gustaba imaginarse un cuadro de su vida donde no hubieran tenido que separarse. Antes de lo de Sinistro las cosas iban perfectamente, tenía su Dom el cual estaba aprendiendo muy bien, logrando cosas que nadie más había podido hacer, su padre, sus abuelos, ambas escuelas y ella… ella estaba a su lado. Sin darse cuenta, los dos años que pasó a su lado se fueron volando. Incluso cuando ya no tenía su Dom, ella hacía que las cosas valieran la pena, pero sin ella, más a parte la culpa de lo que ella debió haber sentido. Siempre que cerraba los ojos, su Elena estaba ahí. Cerró los ojos, la vio de nuevo y se dejó llevar.

* * *

\- ¡Hace mucho calor! ¿A dónde me trajiste?

\- A la playa bobo, ¡A ver si así ganas un poco más de color!

\- ¡Te encanta mi tez pálida!

\- Bueno, eso no te lo negaré. ¡Nademos un poco!

\- ¡Estás loca yo no sé cómo!

\- ¡Claro que sí torpe y sí no, qué lástima! – Con un poder sobrehumano, ella lo tomo de la mano y lo arrojó al mar. El sorprendido chico cayó al agua. La pelirroja se atacó de risa, pero se asustó al ver que no salía luego de unos segundos. - ¿Zick? Sal ya, no seas dramático. – Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos. - ¡Zick ya basta! ¡Zick! – La chica se arrojó al agua y desesperada comenzó a buscar a su amigo. De pronto él la tomó de la cintura y la asustó.

\- ¡Eres un idiota creí que te habías ahogado!

\- ¡Tu suerte te falló, aquí sigo!

\- ¡Pero no por mucho! – Elena le lanzó toda el agua que pudo mientras que el intentaba defenderse. De pronto se le ocurrió y lo hizo, creó una burbuja Dom y se protegió con ella.

\- ¡Aquí no puedes hacerme nada pequeña guardiana! ¡Gana el poderoso domador!

\- ¿A qué no puedo?

La pelirroja se le acercó mucho hasta ponerlo nervioso. Ella bien sabía que nervioso, el no controlaba su dom. La burbuja se reventó, revelando a un alterado domador. Elena se acercó más y con una expresión muy seria.

-Nunca dudes del poder de la domadora de domadores. - De pronto, se alejó y salió del mar.

-¿Elena? ¿A dónde vas? – Pero ella no respondió y siguió su paso. Zick salió del agua y la siguió. - ¿Hey que pasa cumpleañera?

\- Es que… estoy muy feliz de que regresarás. – El domador la abrazó tan fuerte y cálido cómo pudo. Finalmente estaban completos.

\- Deja ya ir el pasado. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

\- ¡Lo es gracias a ti! Por cierto, te debo algo. – Le dijo aun mientras lo abrazaba.

\- ¿Tú a mí? – Elena lo acercó hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios. - ¡Por la tocada del otro día! ¡Yo también se manejar el factor sorpresa y mejor que tú! – Elena dejó al domador estupefacto en la playa y se fue a preparar las cosas para su picnic.


	27. ¡Un hermanito para Bombolo!

XXVII. ¡Un hermanito para Bombolo!

Palabra: Ganancia

Era una noche lluviosa, digna para una película de terror. Los truenos y relámpagos no podían faltar. Sí tan solo hubiera sabido que mi tranquila vida estaba por terminar.

De por si la vida ya había cambiado con el regreso del domador. Aunque en su caso, su llegada trajo una revitalizada esperanza para Elena.

Nunca la había visto sonreír cómo lo hace últimamente. O su vestimenta, ahora va arreglada y con ese olor a flores todo el tiempo. ¡Ahora se la pasa cantando! ¡Cantando y de buen humor! El cuarto se llenó de fotos de ellos en todas partes. Algunas de ellas habían descansado en su cajón por mucho tiempo. Elena había cambiado y el verla así de feliz me hacía a mi feliz por ella.

-¡Cómo tarda en arreglase Elena! ¿Eh?

\- Sí, a ella le gusta arreglarse mucho en sus citas. – Contesté tranquilamente.

\- ¡Hay Bombolo, esto no es una cita! Sólo iremos al cine y ya. ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos pequeño! – Hizo su mano puño y me golpeó el hombro torpemente. Yo sólo lo mire con indiferencia y desagrado. ¡Humanos! Aunque el sea sólo la mitad.

\- ¡Qué bueno que tocas ese tema! No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre Elena. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella? – Me senté enfrente de él para verlo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dije que: ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella?

\- Pues… ir al cine.

\- ¡Qué inteligente respuesta! Pero no es a lo que me refería. ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Elena? Cómo hombre… domador, o eso que tu eres. Ella es una chica muy especial, es linda e inteligente, ya no hay como ella, pero han venido muchos con intenciones de diversión sin interesarse en ella con seriedad.

\- ¿Han venido muchos dices?

\- Sí, y me ha costado deshacerme de todos ellos, por eso ya que eres el único con el que puedo hablar de frente preferí hacerlo. Ella es mi guardiana, pero es mi deber cuidarla de que los hombres la lastimen, así que volveré a preguntar una vez más, ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Elena? ¿Estás enamorado de ella? – Me pare frente a él y lo mire muy cerca. El tipo estaba completamente nervioso.

\- Yo… bueno yo…

\- ¡Estoy lista! – Elena salió del baño, regresé rápidamente a mi asiento, cómo si nada hubiera pasado. - ¿Cómo me veo?

\- ¡Te vez preciosa! – Soltó el domador boquiabierto en suspiro, y era verdad, pero no se lo iba a decir.

\- Neh, he visto mejores.

\- ¿Sabes? Eras más afectuoso cuando eras un bebé. ¿Recuerdas cuando comenzó a hablar Zick? Me decía "Lena, Lena" y comenzaba a dar saltitos y a bailar. – Elena me dio un abrazo muy fuerte y apretó mis mejillas.

\- ¡Pero ya no! ¡Váyanse o se les hará tarde! – Me liberé de su abrazo. Es duro para ella, pero debe entender que ya soy un adulto.

\- Volveremos a las 11, ahí hay pizza para ti y Betto, compórtate con decencia y ¡nada de fugas!

\- ¡Ni lo habíamos pensado, tranquila!

\- ¡Nos vemos! – Se despidió el muchacho, no se fue sin que le dedicará una última de mis miradas atemorizantes.

\- ¡Esto es vida!

Cómo en todas sus "no citas Bombolo, son sólo salidas de recuperación del tiempo perdido como amigos", me quede a cargo de la habitación, cómo el rey de la misma. Betto preparó la computadora, abrimos la cuenta de películas de Elena, servimos la pizza y vimos tranquilamente un maratón de mi serie preferida.

¡Oh sí, la vida a lado de Elena era una maravilla! Sólo nosotros tres y Zick, aunque en teoría el ya estaba desde antes. El único que nos hacía mucha falta era Bombo. Pero el es irremplazable.

¡Todo era perfección y tranquilidad para mi en mis 58 años de vida! Todo hasta que llegaron ese par de su no cita.

Estaba tranquilamente jugando videojuegos con Betto cuando la puerta se abrió. Un olor hediondo y profundo entró por la puerta, era una mezcla de talco y leche amarga. ¡Y ahí estaba él! ¡En los brazos de ella! ¡Una pequeña bola de gelatina! ¡Ella sonreía de oreja a oreja y su amigo el domador le hacía caras estúpidas!

-¡Ya volvimos! ¡Bombolo, Betto, les presentamos a "Bubba Bubba" – Y levantó a esa cosa, mostrándola con orgullo.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa y que hace aquí? ¿Y por qué llegaron tan tarde?

\- ¡Lo hubieras visto Bombolo! ¡Hubo una gran colisión en el centro de la ciudad, este pequeño es un sobreviviente. ¡Es un pequeño bebé de bobak! Y se llama Bubba bubba.

\- ¡Qué nombre tan original! – Respondí con sarcasmo.

\- Es que le dije así jugando y ahora sólo reacciona con ese nombre. – Zick lo cargó y le hizo cosquillas a la cosa esa.

\- ¡Es el bebé más lindo del mundo! – El traidor de Betto se les unió en felicidad.

\- ¿Qué tiene de lindo? Sólo es una bola de gelatina que apesta, hace ruidos y ni siquiera camina.

\- Aun es muy pequeño, sus piernas se solidificarán en un tiempo. ¿Por qué no lo cargas?

Tomé a la cosa esa en mis brazos. Se sentía gelatinoso y caliente. Me miro fijamente y luego sonrió estirando mis bigotes.

-¡Oye!

\- ¡Oh mira, pero sí ya te quiere! – Elena nos miró con ternura, sacó su cámara instantánea y nos tomo una fotografía. Debí saber que la tormenta era señal de un mal augurio.

\- Iré por tu cunita mañana a casa de mis padres, debo tenerla por ahí en algún lado.

\- ¿Mi cunita? Pero… tu y yo la construimos juntos.

\- ¿Tu cunita? – Betto quiso reírse pero mi mirada furiosa lo detuvo. En un horrible descuido, el monstruo gelatinoso se había quitado su pañal sucio y me lo había puesto en el brazo.

\- ¡Elena! ¡Me ensució!

\- ¡Oh pobre de mi pequeño! – Elena me lo quitó y lo puso en sus brazos. – Lo llevaré a darse un divertido baño, ya volvemos. – Se dio la vuelta y entraron al baño.

\- ¿Lindo pequeño eh? – El domador me sonrió mientras me daba una toalla húmeda.

\- Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. No lo olvido. – Me limpié el brazo mientras que a él se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro.


	28. Rencor

XXVIII. Rencor

Palabra: Antifaz

Todos estaban reunidos en la gala principal de la antigua armería central de la ciudad de Wunderville. La noticia de que el afamado y joven domador de Big burg estaba de visita, había alterado a cada ser de aquel lugar, sin importar su especie o edad.

Todos caminaban tratando de conocerlo, incluso los ancianos tutores habían decidido dejar la ciudad suspendida para darle una pequeña visita a la antigua armería.

La aclamación por el joven héroe era tanta, que los domadores profesores le pidieron que dieran una conferencia en el la galería, para contar a todos los futuros domadores, sus hazañas de infancia.

A pesar de que los nervios lo comían vivo, Elena aceptó por él. La idea original era tener un pequeño paseo entre los dos, pero se salió de las manos de ambos.

-¡Y dígame oh joven celebridad! ¿Está listo para su charla?

\- Disculpe, ¿Pero quién era usted?

\- ¡Muy gracioso! Soy tu mejor amiga, compañera y…

\- Y la razón de que todo esto sea posible, lo sé no lo olvido. ¿Alguna vez te he agradecido por atorar al pobre de tu gato en mi puerta?

\- Mmm. – Fingió pensar. – No, creo que no joven domador. – El joven la abrazo de espaldas, cosa que sobra decir, le coloro el rostro.

\- Entonces, mil gracias señorita Patata.

\- ¡Estamos listos para empe… lo siento muchísimo, no quería interrumpir! – El snyakutz se deshizo en piezas al chocar con la puerta.

\- ¡Pues la verdad sí me molesto mucho!

\- ¡Cállate Zick! No lo escuches, déjame ayudarte. – Elena se agachó y ayudo a recomponerse al pobre monstruo.

\- Bueno, salga cuando pueda. – Se fue aun cubriéndose los ojos.

\- ¡Anda, sal y sí me dejas en vergüenza te golpearé!

\- No se preocupe señorita Patata, resguardaré su honor, sólo contare las cosas tal cual sucedieron. ¡Cómo tu pijama de ositos! ¿La recuerdas?

\- ¡Voy a matarte!

\- ¡No puedes hay testigos y guardias! – El chico salió corriendo y llegó a donde todos lo estaban esperando. De pronto recordó lo nervioso que se sentía. Estaba frente a todos, le tomaban fotos y aplaudían emocionados. Caminó hacía el micrófono pero por accidente chocó con su pedestal. Elena rio un poco, ese definitivamente era su Zick. El la busco en entre el público, la vio a los ojos, ella le sonrió y de pronto, los nervios se habían ido.

Comenzó a narrar para todos cómo fue que él y Elena se conocieron. Cómo fue resolver juntos el primer caso de los perritos desaparecidos, el encuentro con Vladimir de las Pirámides. Elena se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo mucho que habían logrado juntos cómo equipo. Cómo ambos siempre se habían cuidado y lucho mucho que habían cambiado y madurado. Él había cambiado su vida, lo sabía muy bien, por eso recordó lo mucho que le dolió perderlo, pero también lo feliz que estaba de que había regresado. No pudo evitar sonreír con cada cumplido que le hacía, definitivamente el domador estaba decidido a ya no perder el tiempo. Incluso hizo varias insinuaciones sobre una posible declaración, pero sólo quedaron en eso, amenazas en broma.

Una vez que llegó a lo sucedido con Hector Sinistro y su regreso al mundo de los monstruos, todo el mundo estaba conmovido.

-¡De verdad que es afortunada!

\- ¡Ese sí que es amor de verdad!

\- ¡Yo quiero a un chico cómo él! – Se escuchaba entre el público.

Finalmente el chico terminó y le llovieron a aplausos de todos lados. Elena estaba por demás emocionada. Entonces estaba decidida, finalmente no había razones para negarlo. Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, y hace mucho tiempo atrás, incluso antes de que sucediera lo de Sinistro.

No era para nada agradecimiento, no, conocía perfectamente al domador, mejor que nadie, justo ahora pensaba en lo absurda que había sido por no enfrentar sus sentimientos antes. La vida los hizo perder seis años, pero ya ni más, no le importaría ni sus miedos ni la cobardía de él, o su rechazo, le lo diría, ¡Finalmente le diría a Zick que lo amaba!

Con ese impulso de valentía renovada, generado por la nostalgia, Elena salió corriendo a donde Zick había estado ensayando antes. Zick la vio salir corriendo desde el escenario, preguntándose a donde iría. Ella se adelanto a los demás para llevarlo a hablar en privado. Se escondió para darle una sorpresa "en su camerino". Unos segundos después de que ella entrara, dos bobak entraron a limpiar la habitación.

-¿Oíste la charla del domador?

\- Todo un orgullo para su clan. Ha hecho muchas cosas para la edad que tiene. – Desde su escondite, Elena sonreía de orgullo, ella vio los primeros pasos de Zick en el mundo de los monstruos, así que era su mejor logro hasta ahora.

\- No es por nada el nieto de Ezeria Zick.

\- ¡Qué buena historia! ¡Lástima lo de su amiga!

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Qué mala suerte la de él el tener una amiga humana! Digo, además de que siempre tiene que estarla cuidando, arriesgando su propia seguridad o de la misión en la que estuvieran, mira lo que lo hizo hacer. – La expresión de la chica se oscureció de pronto.

\- ¡Lo sé ni yo me lo creo! ¡Sacrifico el hablar con sus abuelos, el crecer, su vida social y parte de su educación, sus amistades! ¡Y no hablemos que estropeo por completo su vida de domador! ¡Quién sabe que sería este muchacho ahora sí la imprudencia de la niña no lo hubiera interrumpido!

\- ¡Y lo que le hará después sí no se cuida!

\- ¡Sí ella lo quisiera, debería alejarse ahora que ya pago el daño! – Después de haber barrido la habitación ambos monstruos salieron. Elena salió de su escondite y trató de contener la lágrima que estaba por salir. Siempre concentró su enojo en la indiferencia de Zick, pero ahora que lo pensaba, hubiera estado justificada aun sin lo de su problema de no crecer, no había pensando en todo el daño que le había hecho su decisión de seguir al domador oscuro aquella vez, todo habría sido tan distinto. Ella había crecido, había tenido amigos, novio, escuela, tantas cosas que el no pudo disfrutar por ella. ¿Y sí eso volvía a suceder? ¿Sí aparecía un nuevo y gran villano del que ella no se pudiera defender? ¿Soportaría volver a verlo a sufrir así?... En pocas palabras, todo había sido su culpa. Elena sintió el anillo que iba a regalarle a Zick en el bolsillo del pantalón. Un lágrima cayó en un descuido, de pronto la puerta se abrió y el domador entro.

\- ¡Cuanta gente! Jamás hubiera imaginado que tantos monstruos seguían lo que hacíamos… ¿Elena? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, todo bien. – La guardiana le dio la espalda.

\- Te vi salir corriendo hace rato, y ahora me das la espalda.

\- Es sólo que… me puse nostálgica hace rato, es todo.

\- Sí, yo también un poco. Es lindo recordar todo lo que hicimos juntos… y aun más en lo que haremos. – Tomo su mano mientras ella aun estaba de espaldas.

\- Sí, tantas cosas. – Se soltó despacio y se acercó a la puerta. – Iré por el auto, te veo afuera.

\- De acuerdo.

Zick la miro marcharse, no supo adivinar que le molestaba a su amiga. Dos monstruos sonreían con malicia y veían a la guardiana perderse en la distancia.

-¡Yo diría que salió todo perfecto!

\- ¡Así, ya sólo es cuestión de esperar! Sin ella, el domador no sabrá que hacer.

\- ¡Pobre muchacha, deberá cargar siempre con el peso de ser lo más importante para el domador más poderoso.


	29. Crisis de maternidad

Capitulo XXIX. Crisis de maternidad

Palabra: Pestañas

La habitación de la universitaria estaba hecha un desastre total. Por todos lados había una montaña interminable de pañales y biberones sucios. El bombo que habitaba ahí, envidiaba a los humanos que ignoraban el sonido del llanto que emanaba aquel pequeño cachorro de bobak. Es increíble cómo un pequeño monstruo tenía el poder de alterar a tan poderosos seres cómo lo eran Zick y Elena, quienes corrían de un lado al otro buscando lo que el pequeño necesitará.

-¡Sería de una gran ayuda para nosotros si lo cargas un momento Bombolo! ¡Aun tengo que lavar los biberones! ¡Ya no hay limpios!

\- ¡Yo había dejado uno por tu computadora!

El monstruo adolescente suspiró molesto y se levantó a cargar al pequeño, no sin antes amarrarse los bigotes. En días cómo este, extrañaba a Bombo, era el único que lo escuchaba para hablar.

-¡Al fin, aquí esta la leche! – Elena le dio el biberón al pequeño mientras que el bombo aun lo cargaba. - ¡Mira que adorables se ven!

\- ¡Elena no comiences de nuevo!

\- ¡Oh vamos Bombolo! Sonríe para tomarles una foto y enviársela a Timothy.

\- ¡Nadie quiere ver eso Elena basta!

\- ¿Por qué tanta amargura repentina? Es demasiada hasta para ti.

\- ¡Por que esta cosa ya me tiene harto! ¿Cuándo se va?

\- ¿Qué? – Elena miró a Zick preguntándole algo.

\- ¡Ah no, tu eres la guardiana! Las noticias son tu área, yo los defiendo de los monstruos malos.

\- ¿Noticias? ¿Qué noticias?

\- ¡Viene un drama adolescente, yo me voy de aquí! – La tutora blanca entró al baño.

\- Sí, creo que yo también me voy con Jeanneline.

\- ¡Ah no Zick, tú te quedas! – La pelirroja lo jaló del brazo y lo sentó junto a ella y al monstruo en su cama.- Bombolo, Bubba se quedará aquí con nosotros.

\- ¿Para siempre?

\- Así es.

\- ¿No es lindo? – Zick le sonrió.

\- ¡Me voy de aquí! – Bombolo se levantó y busco una maleta en el armario.

\- ¿Irte? No puedes irte, aun no terminas tu condena.

\- ¡Eso es estúpido ya ni siquiera uso pañales!

\- ¡Bombolo no me levantes la voz! Mira –Inhalo y exhalo. – Yo sé que el nuevo bebé no estaba en los planes, pero si todos nos ponemos de acuerdo, saldremos adelante cómo el pequeño oasis que ya comenzamos a ser.

\- ¡No es justo, ni siquiera me preguntaste! ¡Antes no hacíamos nada sin consultarnos!

\- Lo sé, pero a veces así pasan las cosas. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a redecorar la cunita? Lo que necesitan son actividades de recreación juntos.

\- ¡Suficiente no le voy a decorar mi cunita a ese monstruo! ¡Me voy a la ciudad suspendida! - ¡No tienes mi permiso!

\- ¡No lo necesito!

\- ¡Claro que sí, soy tu guardiana y te digo que no lo harás! –Zick y Betto solo miraban de un lado a otro para ver lo que respondería el otro. - ¡Te quedarás conmigo y no hay otra opción!

\- Realmente si la hay.

\- ¡Timothy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Jeanneline me llamó y me platicó la situación. Hola Jeanneline, ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Concéntrate en la situación Moth, cómo podrás ver, es crítica. – Contestó la tutora auxiliar con indiferencia.

\- Cómo decía, si hay otra opción para Bombolo, que vuelva a casa con su madre y termine los diez años de castigo que le quedaban cómo arresto domiciliario en su casa.

\- ¡Mi pequeño hijo! ¡Bombo tu madre está aquí! – Una bomba con grandes pestañas y exagerado maquillaje entro al cuarto.

\- ¿Mamá? – El monstruo pregunto incrédulo.

\- Mamá – Suspiro la guardiana con tristeza. Zick puso su mano en su hombro.

\- ¡Sí mi pequeño Bombo! ¡Pero cómo has crecido?

\- Yo no sabía que tu estuvieras viva.

\- ¡Claro que sí, sólo que tuve que entregarte para que cumplieras tu condena! ¡A mí también me dolió separarme de ti mi pequeño! – La bomba apretujó al monstruo contra su pecho.

\- ¿Sí tanto le dolió y sabía donde estaba, por qué no lo visitó o escribió nunca? – Elena se sentía furiosa.

\- ¡Por qué tenía otros ocho hijos que cuidar, Bombo sólo es el segundo! ¡Bombos vengan a conocer a su hermano!

Un grupo de Bombos, algunos adolescentes y otros pequeños llenaron la habitación.

-¡Bombo, te presentó a tus hermanos: Bombo, Bombo, Bombo, Bombo, Bombo, Bombo, Bombo, Bombo y Bombo.

\- ¡Hola Bombo! – Saludaron los monstruos en coro.

\- En realidad se llama Bombolo. – Elena enfatizó molesta.

\- Bueno, soy su madre, no creo tener menos autorización que tu para nombrarlo cómo quiera. – La guardiana solo bufó molesta.

\- ¿Entonces volverás a casa Bombo?

\- ¡Si! – Todos los monstruos corearon.

\- ¿Tu te quedarás aquí en la universidad conmigo verdad?

\- Yo…

\- ¡Oh hijo déjanos gozar de tu compañía! ¡Ya te perdimos ocho años!

\- ¡Por que usted quiso! ¡Bombo yo…! – El celular de Elena cae al suelo y el bombo lo levanta.

\- ¡Lo pusiste de fondo de pantalla! ¿Quitaste mi foto?

\- ¡Bombolo yo…!

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Mi decisión esta tomada! ¡Iré a casa con mi madre a la ciudad suspendida!

\- ¡Sí! – Dijeron al unísono los hermanos.

\- ¡Bombolo!

\- Nos vemos Elena, gracias, no te hago perder más el tiempo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por todo hija! ¡Nos vemos luego! – La fila de bombos salió por la puerta y se fueron.

\- Ellos… él se fue.

\- Lo siento mucho Elena. – Su amigo la abrazo.

\- No Zick, esta bien, tal vez sea lo mejor para él. Hay que limpiar aquí. – La chica se levantó y comenzó a recoger los pañales del suelo.

* * *

La noche cayó en la ciudad de Wunderville. Elena estaba deprimida mirando por la ventana, la lluvia caía despacio aquella noche. Zick la miraba de reojo desde el escritorio. No soportaba verla triste. Cerró su libro y le hablo.

-¡Hey vamos a cenar! Betto y Bubba ya cenaron y duermen.

\- No te preocupes, no tengo hambre, sí quieres ve tu.

\- Lo que quiero es que tu comas, no lo has hecho desde el desayuno.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Entonces hablemos de lo que te molesta.

\- No me molesta nada.

\- ¿Por qué no hablamos de Bombo..

\- ¡Ni lo menciones!

\- ¿Creí que nada te molestaba?

\- Estoy bien… sólo que no quiero hablar de eso.

\- Bien. – El domador volvió a tomar su libro.

\- ¿Tú crees que de verdad fui tan mala guardiana con Bombolo?

\- No, él sólo se fue por que estaba..

\- ¡Zick te dije que no quería hablar sobre eso!

\- ¡Lo siento! - ¡Ese temperamento de ella que tanto amaba!

\- ¿Crees que volverá?

\- Yo le doy menos de una semana para que regrese.

\- ¡Te dije que ya no hablarás de él me deprime..

\- ¡Suficiente! Hablaremos de eso ahora. Bombolo te ama tanto cómo tu a él. Sólo que está en su adolescencia es una etapa, deberías sentirte halagada.

\- ¿Por qué se fue con una monstruo a la que nunca le interesó en ver de quedarse conmigo? No lo culpo. ¿Quién quiere estar conmigo?

\- Bueno, obviamente yo… - Ambos se sonrojaron y agacharon la mirada. – O…obviamente yo trataba de decir que…mira un ejemplo, ¿Con quién peleabas en tu adolescencia?

\- Con mi mamá.

\- ¡Lo ves! Te eligió cómo figura materna. Sólo que esta muerto de los celos de que un nuevo monstruo lo haya reemplazado.

\- ¡Pero nadie podrá reemplazarlo! ¡Fue mi primer bebé a mi cuidado! ¡Mi bebé!

\- No me lo digas a mi, díselo a él.

\- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Vamos!

* * *

Tomaron sus abrigos, subieron al auto y se fueron directo a la ciudad suspendida. Después de caminar un rato, lograron llegar a la vaina de la familia de Bombolo.

-¡Aquí es según el mapa que le quité a Timothy!

\- ¡Es demasiado pequeña para todos los bombos que eran! – La pelirroja se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver a la mamá de su ex–preso lavando los platos con el. El joven terminó y se fue de la habitación dándole un beso a su madre.

\- ¡Mira que contesto esta Zick!

\- No te preocupes, hablemos con él y dile que vuelva.

\- ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? ¡Definitivamente todos están mejor sin mi!

\- ¡Ya, no digas eso, créeme y lo digo por experiencia, la vida sin ti no es vida! – El domador le limpió las mejillas.

\- ¡Pero que hacen ustedes dos ahí afuera! – La bomba se asomó por la ventana.

\- ¡Nosotros…!

\- ¡Y con esta lluvia, pasen a la sala!

Los dos se voltearon a ver por un segundo y caminaron hacia la puerta de atrás.

-¿Por qué vinieron tan pronto? - Susurró.

\- ¿Por qué susurramos? – Preguntó el chico.

\- Bueno, ya todos duermen y saben lo difíciles que son para dormir.

\- Vine por que quiero hablar con Bombolo…quiero decir Bombo… dejamos las cosas mal, y no me gustaría que terminaran así.

\- ¡Es un adolescente pequeña, ten calma! En el fondo, ya lo olvido.

\- Lo sé pero…

\- Mira, ahora esta dormido, mañana volveremos a Bibbur-Si el pequeño ya estuvo mucho tiempo fuera de casa, si vienes, lo distraerás, deja las cosas así por favor.

\- Pero….

\- ¡Te agradezco la amistad que tienes con mi hijo! ¡Qué tengas linda noche! – La bombo los arrastró prácticamente a la puerta y la cerró sin dejarlos hablar.

\- ¡Bombolo! – Elena miro triste hacia la casa.

\- Tranquila ella le pasará tu mensaje. Cuando sean vacaciones iremos a verlo.

\- Lo sé. Es sólo que algo no se siente bien.

Bombolo estaba recostado cuando escuchó la voz de su ex– guardiana afuera.

- _¡Elena!_ – Pensó para sí. Esquivo a todos sus hermanos que estaban en el suelo de la habitación y salió al pasillo, hasta que se madre le detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?

\- Tengo que ir afuera, Elena está ahí.

\- Ella sólo vino a dejarte algo que olvidaste, ya la atendí yo, vuelve arriba hijo.

\- Pero sí nos vamos mañana debes descansar me dijo que vendría a despedirse mañana, vamos arriba.

\- Sí, ya que.

* * *

Luego de despedirse de Zick, Elena se fue a dormir, luego de acostar a los dos monstruos que aun permanecían con ella. No pudo evitar ver el álbum de fotos que hizo desde que Bombolo llegó hace ocho años. Su primera comida, cuando dejó los pañales, el día que comenzó a hablar, su primer crecimiento de bigote. El la había acompañado en sus dos mudanzas posteriores a cuando dejó Old Mill, sin contar que el fue siempre su compañía fiel. Ella lo había criado, y sin embargo, ya no quedaba nada. Él se iría mañana de vuelta a casa y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Estaba por quedarse dormida cuando la ventana se abrió y cayó un gran bulto de ella.

Elena se levantó con cuidado y tomó un bate que tenía bajo su escritorio. Con cuidado prendió la luz y se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

-¡Bombolo!

\- ¡Yo sé que estás molesta conmigo, pero no me importa! ¡No podía irme sin decirte que lo siento! No quería hablarte cómo lo hice. Eres quien menos se lo merece en el mundo. Lo siento mucho. Bien, era todo lo que iba a decir… - La guardiana lo sorprendió con un gran abrazo.

\- ¡Perdóname mi pequeño! Soy yo quien te lastimo a ti. Yo sé lo que sientes, así me sentía yo cuando nacieron mis hermanos. Pero al fin entiendo a mis padres, Bubba no hace que te ame menos de lo que ya lo hago.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Claro tontito! ¡Eres y serás siempre mi bebé pequeño!

\- ¡Y tú eres más mamá para mi que esa señora!

\- ¡Oh mi bebé! – Elena y Bombolo se abrazaron.

\- ¡Aunque me hayas quitado de fondo de pantalla!

\- ¡Yo no te quité mira! – El monstruo volvió a ver la imagen del bobak de fondo, pero luego de unos segundos cambió a una de él.

\- ¡Oh… un GIF…que moderna!

\- ¡Eres un celoso peor que Zick y eso es decir mucho!

\- ¡Qué lindo GIF! Espera… ¿Ese es Zick…?

\- ¡Dame mi celular! ¿Volverás a casa?

\- ¡Claro, aquí sólo tengo un monstruo que soportar, allá eran cómo mil!

\- ¡Te prometo que las cosas cambiarán a mas equitativas lo juro! Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con tu mamá?

\- Hablamos y lo entendió, no te preocupes. ¡Ya duérmete mañana tienes clases a las ocho!

Elena se acostó juntó a Bombolo y el puso en medio de los dos al pequeño bobak. El pequeño oasis crecía junto con ellos. Mientras en Bibbur-Si, había carteles de un bombo desaparecido.


	30. Un sueño hecho realidad

XXX. Un sueño hecho realidad

Palabra: Elegido

Era el mejor día que pudiéramos pedir. El día había sido cálido, un soleado día de verano. Tal cual el día de nuestra boda. Nuestros hijos habían venido a visitarnos, estaban igual de felices que nosotros. Rentamos una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de Old Mill. Hicimos un gran picnic de aniversario, no todos los días celebras 65 años de matrimonio con la hermosa doctora Elena Zick.

Nuestros nietos nos llenaron de regalos. Hicimos juegos y competencias para ejercitar el dom de los más pequeños. Mi Elena estaba completamente feliz. Sí hace 75 años hubiéramos sabido lo que el día que nos conocimos iba a significar en mi vida, tal vez hubiera aceptado su dona de la amistad.

Todo era felicidad el día de hoy según recuerdo… pero, ahora todo es diferente… me duele muchísimo la cabeza y no veo en donde estoy. Los párpados me pesan horrible. Casi no puedo escuchar nada. ¿Tengo los ojos abiertos? Ni siquiera de eso tengo control. Poco a poco comienzo a escuchar de nuevo… lluvia, parece ser lluvia lo que escucho.

Conforme van avanzando los segundos, todo el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo se fue apagando y mis sentidos volvían en si.

Me levanté despacio, según mi cuerpo me lo permitía. Pude ver la carretera. En eso comencé a recordar… El picnic había terminado. Cómo era nuestra costumbre, Elena y yo nos separamos para ir a dar una caminata a la playa y beber una malteada en el bar… pero fue cuando veníamos de regreso… en eso entendí lo que sucedía… ¡Un accidente! ¡Elena y yo tuvimos un accidente automovilístico! ¡Por eso es que sentía tanto dolor!... ¡Elena!

Corrí de nuevo de regreso al auto, sin importarme que la lluvia me empapara.

El auto se había volcado y salido del camino. Aun no puedo recordar exactamente cómo.

Abrí la puerta y la encontré, su cabeza tenía una herida en la frente.

-¡No Elena no!

Intenté cargarla para poder ayudarla… pero era inútil… mis manos la traspasaban… eso sólo podía significar una cosa…morí… morí en ese accidente…

Un gran temor comenzó apoderarse de mi, miré a un lado de ella, efectivamente, mi cuerpo yacía a un lado, sin vida.

¡le fallé!... ¡finalmente la dejé sola! ¡Prometí que jamás lo haría y le fallé!

* * *

-¿Y cómo se siente la futura señora Zick?

\- ¡Igual que hace cinco minutos que preguntaste! – El domador se puso detrás de la joven y la abrazo por la espalda. Después le dio un fuerte beso en su mejilla. - ¡Y ya te lo dije, seguiré siendo Patata siempre!

\- No, cuando te cases ya serás Elena Zick, lo que te hará parte de mi clan y mía además.

\- ¡Eres un controlador! ¿Lo sabías?

\- ¡Así me amas después de todo Doctora Zick! ¡Piénsalo, así la gente no se reirá de ti en el hospital! ¡Piensa en lo bien que se miraran las tarjetas de presentación!

\- ¡Eres un necio! – Ella le dio otro beso en su mejilla - ¡Seguiré siendo Elena Patata! Imagina si llegamos a divorciarnos o algo así, las personas tienen que seguir vinculándome con mi nombre original.

\- ¿Por qué hablas de divorcio cuando no nos hemos casado?

\- Por que sé lo voluble que eres.

\- Estimada futura señora Elena Patata Zick, le prometo que yo jamás volvería a cometer el estúpido error de dejarla ir, no de nuevo. ¡Promesa solemne!

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- ¡Totalmente!

\- igual yo no cambiaré de opinión.

\- ¡Ya veremos si no! – Zick comenzó a atacarla con cosquillas. Ella lo golpeó e intentó huir, él la siguió.

* * *

\- Pero nuevamente te fallé… - Se agachó y envolvió a su esposa en un abrazo.

-No has fallado tu promesa del todo. – Una voz atrás de él lo sorprendido del todo. ¿Quién podría verlo ahora?

\- ¡Elena! Tú…

\- Sí, al parecer también yo… morí.

\- ¡Qué alivio! – El espectro del domador saltó y abrazó al espectro de la guardiana.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¡Creí que te había abandonado! ¡Pero aquí estas!

\- ¿Pero no lo entiendes? ¡Hemos muerto! ¡Piensa en lo tristes que estarán los chicos!

\- Nuestros chicos ya tienen cincuenta años amor, sabrán cómo sobrellevar las cosas y la vida ahora. No es por nada, pero hicimos un excelente trabajo con ellos.

\- ¿Tu ya estabas listo?

\- Bueno amor, teníamos 85 años, hicimos de todo, lo único que no quería era que me dejarás… siempre vivía con el temor de despertar un día y que ya no estuvieras más… con esa amenaza constante de que eres una humana y que yo podría vivir más. ¡Pero que mejor que morir contigo, siendo ya hasta abuelos, en nuestro aniversario, en el día que nos conocimos 75 años atrás.

\- Tienes razón. ¡Vaya 75 años juntos! Bueno… sin contar los años en que…

\- ¡También cuentan! No dejamos de pensar el uno al otro. Sé que suena extraño, pero para mi, hoy cumplí un sueño.

\- Eso parece… pero tengo miedo amor… ¿Qué sigue ahora?

\- Bueno… eso nos tocará descubrirlo juntos. – Los dos se tomaron de la mano y se sonrieron el uno al otro.


	31. El origen

XXXI. El origen

Palabra: Pista

Los monstruos bailaban al ritmo de la música que sonaba por las bocinas, clásica música de los 90s y 00s, todos estaban disfrazados. Domadores y guardianas de todos lados y de todas edades bailaban alegremente en la pista. Unos cuantos pequeños corrían a la mesa de los tutores que, para celebrar la festividad, habían decidido lucir su real apariencia, para robarles dulces de las calderas de adorno que tenían a su lado.

\- ¡Cuidado con que no los vea Jeanneline! - Su joven guía guardiana les indicó.

\- No se preocupe señorita Patata. Por cierto, ¡Qué linda se ve vestida de guardiana medieval!

\- ¡Gracias Sara tú también eres una linda...! ¿Qué es tu disfraz?

\- ¡Es un piplour maestra! ¡No ha estudiado bien si no puede reconocerlos!

\- ¡Creo que tienes razón, cuando terminemos la fiesta la encerraré a estudiar!

\- ¡Pero sí es el domador Ezekiel Zick! - La pequeña guardiana gritó de emoción, mientras que Zick ponía una pose arrogante y su amiga rolaba los ojos molesta.

\- ¿Por qué en vez de elevar tu ego "oh gran señor súper domador", no me lleva a bailar?

\- Porque, primero quiero darte un obsequio, cierra los ojos.

\- ¡Sí me vuelves a llenar de espuma verde te voy a…!

\- ¡No esta vez es serio, lo prometo! – La guardiana obedeció y cerró los ojos, pero dejo su puño levantado. Zick sacó una pequeña caja, la abrió y sobre puso un collar en el cuello de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¡Esta precioso!

\- Lo encontré hace unos días recorriendo esta vieja armería, es muy antiguo y pensé, combinará perfecto con la sonrisa de…, quiero decir, con tu disfraz, cómo quedamos en usar el mismo que la otra fiesta yo…

\- ¡Muchas gracias Zick, esta precioso! – La chica se lanzó a sus brazos mientras él se sonrojaba y la veía emocionado. Realmente lucía bella. Ella se separó de él sin que lo notará.

\- Bueno, es sólo un pequeño detalle cosa de nada. – La chica agachó su mirada y observó con detenimiento el collar, era una cadena delgada de oro, con un ámbar redondo como centro, el cual estaba protegido por unas líneas de oro.

\- Ahora, ¿Al chico lindo le gustaría ayudarme a ponérmelo para completar mi disfraz?

\- ¡Claro! – Elena recogió si cabellera con las manos para liberar su cuello, el chico abrochó el collar y este lució en la joven guardiana. – ¡Ahí está!

\- ¡Muchas gracias joven domador, permítame mostrarle mi agradecimiento! – Elena lo acercó hacía ella y Zick casi muere al ver que iba a besarlo, pero en ese instante, la gema del collar se iluminó y lanzó un rayó de él, el domador apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y hacerse a un lado. El rayo impactó en la pared de piedra que estaba detrás de ellos haciendo un enorme hoyo, su tamaño era suficiente para que ambos pudieran entrar. Ambos asomaron sus cabezas y quedaron sorprendidos, era un pasadizo lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. El túnel emanaba una fuerza de atracción. Sintieron que tenían la necesidad de entrar ahí. Ambos se voltearon a ver, asintieron y entraron a él. El camino de piedra parecía eterno, en las paredes había gemas que servían como iluminación, cómo toda cueva, estaba helada y húmeda. El camino era similar a una escalera en forma de caracol.

\- Parece que nadie ha estado aquí en años.

\- Lo sé, pero, aunque parezca extraño, siento que ya he estado aquí antes. Pero te juro que no sabía de la existencia de este lugar.

\- Yo tampoco, parece que cada armería tiene sus propios secretos.

\- ¿Notaste que eso se abrió por el collar que me diste? ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

\- En una zona deshabitada de esta armería, estaba explorando y me pareció perfecta para ti.

Los chicos lograron llegar al final del camino y se dieron cuenta que la habitación estaba llena de libros antiquísimos.

-Parece ser una biblioteca.

\- ¡Y una muy antigua! – Zick comenzó a estornudar cómo loco por la gran cantidad de polvo que había por todas partes.

\- ¡Mira Zick! "El origen", ¿suena prometedor no? – La chica le mostró un libro.

\- ¡Suena más bien a qué quieres matarme de una alergia!

\- ¡Vamos es Halloween! ¿Dónde está tu espíritu aventurero? ¡Ayúdame un poco e ilumina! – Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y Zick iluminó el libro con una bola de luz dom.

" _Todo comenzó en el año de 1565, era una época difícil y llena de sufrimientos. Por un lado, los seres humanos morían en masa debido a las innumerables epidemias que en ocasiones ellos mismos propagaban. Los monstruos comenzaban a contagiarse, vivir con ellos en zonas alejadas ya no era suficiente. Así que el tribunal de sabios tutores determinó la construcción de las ciudades suspendidas y en zonas alejadas por completo de los humanos._ _Los monstruos comenzaron a recuperarse._

 _Pero una nueva desgracia comenzó a contorcer en nuestro mundo, algunos monstruos desaparecían sin ninguna explicación aparente. Luego de una larga investigación, se logró dar con un grupo de domadores que vendían monstruos ilegalmente para usos oscuros a las brujas Anguanas._

 _Los domadores iniciaron una gran guerra contra los tutores, exigiendo el ejercer su derecho a decidir qué hacer con los monstruos que capturaban. Sin que los tutores lo notaran, una gran mafia se había formado y estaba fuera de control. Algunos domadores_

 _Decidieron mantenerse fieles a los tutores y, aprovechando su parecido físico los humanos, se infiltraron entre ellos. Un día, supieron que un embarque de una gran cantidad de monstruos iría hacia uno de los castillos que estaban en la costa. Ezendro Zick, fue el domador encargado de aquella misión._

\- ¡Ezendro! – Elena contuvo una carcajada.

\- ¿Zick? ¡Entonces es pariente mío, continua!

" _Se infiltraron en el barco que transportaba a los monstruos, fingieron ser parte de los "domadores oscuros", cómo ellos se hacían llamar. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que la embarcación llegó hasta el castillo del señor feudal más rico de aquella zona. Al llegar, un joven los ayudo a transportarlos. El equipo de domadores decidió quedarse a "terminar la entrega". Una vez que los domadores oscuros se fueron, los domadores atacaron al joven, pero un Bombo salió en su defensa, argumento que Charles, el nombre de aquel hombre, recibía los encargos de aquel señor feudal pero más tarde los liberaba. El monstruo se había hecho visible para pedirle su ayuda. Tanto él como la esposa del señor feudal, Alessia, habían estado ayudando a las creaturas a escapar, pese a que ellos no los veían._

 _Mostrada su fidelidad, los domadores se aliaron con la reina y su súbdito. Sin que Drazhan el grande lo supiera, comenzaron a desvalijar su mafia. Los tutores estaban por demás agradecidos, otorgaron a Alessia y a Charles el don de la vista, para poder cuidar adecuadamente a los monstruos en su palacio, con la ayuda de Ezendro que siguió viviendo ahí encubierto cómo un súbdito más"._

 _-_ ¡Zick, son los primeros guardianes!

\- Así parece. ¡Qué honor, un ante pasado mío ayudo a los primeros guardianes y termino esa mafia! ¿Lo ves Elena? Cuando domadores y guardianas se unen, hacen grandes cosas. –Le sonrió de forma coqueta.

\- ¡Shh! ¡Estoy por terminar la historia!

" _Pero cuando estaban por terminar con aquella mafia, Drazhan se dio cuenta y mandó ejecutar a Alessia mientras que Charles y Ezendro estaban de viaje. Una vez que llegaron, lo enfrentaron y se dieron cuenta de que Drazhan era el señor de las brujas, su jefe y líder, un brujo poderoso y despiadado, iniciador de todas las mafias. Ezendro lo enfrentó valerosamente y logró encapsularlo en un antiguo dombox, no sin antes convertirlo con la ayuda de una poción, en un monstruo. La guerra finalmente termino, pero la desconfianza entre los tutores y domadores aumento. Los domadores fueron exiliados. Charles quedo a cargo de buscar personas con el don, personas con aptitudes para ser cuidadores de monstruos en sus hogares con la ayuda de un tutor, uno por cada oasis._

\- ¡Wow que fuerte!

\- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Aunque mi antepasado los ayudo, aun así, decidieron desterrarlo!

\- Era una época de incertidumbre Zick, no sabías en quien confiar. Además, recuerda que esa batalla sólo fue una de las mil que hubo después. Este me lo quedo yo para estudiar después. – Elena guardó el libro en su bolsa.

\- Sí, léelo a tus alumnitos. ¡Elena mira esto! – El domador veía atónito un cuadro en la pared, el cual estaba cubierto por telarañas, aun así, se distinguían tres personas. Una dama y dos caballeros a su lado. El de la derecha era un hombre de unos 20 años y cabello café oscuro, vestido con la típica vestimenta de domador de la época, cómo la del disfraz de Zick. La dama de en medio parecía tener unos 16 años, y sin duda alguna, era idéntica a Elena, ella tenía un largo y lujoso vestido medieval. A su lado estaba nada más y nada menos que un joven igual a Charlie.

\- ¡Pero sí ese es Charlie Schuster! – Elena no podía creerlo.

\- Había leído sobre vidas pasadas, pero esto… esto es otro nivel.

\- Definitivamente debemos hablar con él para saber toda la verdad, algo me dice que ella sabe.

\- ¿Cómo harás para hablar con él y no con tu hermano?

\- ¡Ya encontraré la manera, él ya lo ha hecho así que yo podré!

Los dos salieron del lugar y lo cerraron con mucho cuidado, por ahora habían decidido mantenerlo cómo secreto. Ninguno se dio cuenta que al cerrar la puerta la gema de ámbar se iluminó un poco y una vasija antigua dentro de aquel cuarto se iluminó a la par, al igual que el collar que la dama de la pintura portaba. El antiguo dombox tembló y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.


End file.
